¡AH REGRESADO!
by Luis Carlos
Summary: La vida "normal" y aburrida de los chicos de South Park se vio interrumpida cuando reciben la terrible noticia de que una persona tan terrible, cruel y despiadada que hace que hasta los más rudos de los rudos como Craig, el Topo e incluso Damien y Trent se cagen dl miedo, regresa a sus vidas ¿Quién es esta persona? ¿Y los chicos podrán seguir con su vida "normal"? descúbranlo aquí.
1. La Terrible Noticia

**¡AH REGRESADO!**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión les traigo un fic especial que de seguro dejará a más de uno con una expresión de ¡¿Acaso la fumo verde?! Ya que si pensaron que mis demás fics especiales de personajes casi olvidados eran fuera de toda escala "normal" la siguiente historia los dejaría comiendo polvo.**

**Bueno en realidad no se trata de un personaje propio de la serie, sino de uno inventado por mí técnicamente pero que ya más de uno conoce. Y no, no se trata de mi personaje el Maestro de la Imaginación, sino de otro que en realidad ha aparecido en solamente dos o tres historias y que causa pavor en el corazón de los demás estudiantes y como dice el Summary, hasta aterra a los "rudos de los rudos" como Craig, el Topo, incluso al pobre diablo de Damien y a Trent.**

**¿De quién se trata entonces el siguiente personaje? Pues descúbranlo a continuación. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: LA TERRIBLE NOTICIA**

Amanecía en el pueblo de South Park y los cálidos rayos del sol despertaban poco a poco a sus habitantes quienes se alistaban para iniciar otro día como cualquier otro, claro suponiendo que el pueblo no sea atacado por extraterrestres, animales mutantes, habitantes de Jersey, pelirrojos, conejillos de indias gigantes, enormes robots, dioses oscuros Lovercraftdianos, entre otra que otra aberración que ha ocurrido en el pasado.

Y como nada de esto ha pasado, todos seguían con sus jornadas, a algunos les resultaba más fácil y amena que a otros, tanto como a adultos, ancianos o jóvenes y es a estos a los que les resultaba más difícil y tedioso comenzar este nuevo día ¿Por qué? Pues porque obviamente tienen que empezar otro aburrido día de clases pero sin saber que a partir de hoy las cosas se iban a poner bastante peliagudas.

Aún no comenzaban las clases en la escuela del pueblo y los estudiantes oh se estaban alistando para otra aburrida rutina estudiantil oh hablaban con sus amigos y compañeros de alguna que otra cosa trivial.

Pero un rubio claro, un tanto alto, ojos azules celestes como su suéter y pantalones verdes, estaba corriendo de forma desesperada, mejor dicho, aterrada, como si el mismísimo Demonio estuviera tras él y estaba pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡Tengo que avisarle a los chicos!- se dijo a sí mismo ese rubio para luego doblar en una esquina y siguiendo corriendo chocándose con algunos estudiantes- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpaba con cada uno de ellos y después llegó a su destino- ¡CHICOS!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que abrió una puerta de un salón que decía 10 B.

Y Dentro del curso estaban casi todos sus amigos y compañeros en sus asuntos y haciendo lo de siempre, Kyle y Cartman discutiendo por alguna pendejada, Stan sujetándose el puente de la nariz de la vergüenza y fastidio, Kenny viendo una revista porno, Wendy y Bebe hablando de alguna cosa con las demás chicas, Tweek diciendo sus paranoias y locuras a Craig que solo se limitaba a escucharlo sin ningún interés diciéndole que solo son puras ideas suyas, lo mismo hacía Token ante las "cosas interesantes" que le contaba Clyde, también se veía al pequeño Pip y al pequeño Gary hablando de cosas referentes a temas religiosos cosa que a Damien le daba un fuerte dolor de cabeza por más alta que este la música en sus audífonos, mientras que Thomas se estaba besando apasionadamente con Tammy exclamando insultos al mismo tiempo, no lejos de ellos estaban Jack, Gok´Zarah y Bradley hablando de algún tema y este último sonrió estúpidamente al ver al recién llegado haciendo que el rubio mayor rodara los ojos soltando un suspiro molesto, Trent y sus compinches Mark y Josh solo hablaban de como joder a los demás en la hora del recreo, Gregory y el Topo hablaban de alguna misión que iban hacer y por último y Luis Carlos estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su asiento formando Z mayúsculas en el aire.

-¿Qué pasa Butters?- le preguntó el rubio inmortal dejando de ver su revista y el rubio claro tuvo que tratar de regular su respiración por lo cansado que estaba y sudaba mucho.

-¡Es algo muy importante chicos!- volvió a exclamar.

-Pues habla de una vez marica- le dijo toscamente el culo gordo, ganándose enseguida la mala mirada por parte de Jack que tuvo que luchar contra el fuerte impulso de no ir a rajarle la cara.

-¡Es que es tan horrible que…!- el rubio estaba tan asustado que estaba empezando a quedarse sin habla ante la mirada preocupada de algunos y la divertida de otros.

-Cálmate Butterscupp y dinos que es lo que te pasa- le pidió su primo mayor mientras se le acercaba junto con Bradley y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar de forma honda para poder hablar con mayor claridad.

-Lo liberaron…- dijo casi en susurro y muy pocos lo oyeron.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ah quién…?- preguntó Alarcón mientras despertaba y bostezaba y estiraba como si fuera un gato y tronándose los huesos.

-Que lo han liberado- dijo el rubio de ojos celestes ya de forma más audible.

-¿Ah quién liberaron Butters?- le preguntó Kyle, que al igual con el resto, no entendía a quién se estaba refiriendo.

-Ya saben… a _ÉL_…- cuando hizo énfasis en esta última palabra, todos, absolutamente todos se pusieron tiesos y se les fue la sangre de la cara y se formó un silencio sepulcral, como si hubieran visto la cosa más horrorosa del mundo, hasta Craig, el Topo, Damien y el cavernícola de Trent y sus lameculos estaban sudando del miedo y cada uno de ellos se miraba entre sí, buen, excepto cierta personita.

-¿De quién carajo hablas, Butters?- le preguntó Luis Carlos sin saber a lo que se refería y extrañado por la aptitud que tenían los demás.

-¿Es en serio, Butterscupp?- le preguntó Jack, que estaba tan asustado como los demás y los sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros y haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos a pesar de que es diez centímetros más alto que él.

-Sí-sí- le afirmó cabizbajo y frotándose rápidamente los nudillos.

-¡GAAAAHHHHH!- gritó aterrado Tweek para enseguida saltar sobre Craig y este lo tuvo que cargar al estilo de Scooby Doo.

-¡HAY MAMAAAAA!- gritó esta vez el culo gordo saltando sobre Kyle de la misma forma y la silla en la que estaba sentado este no podía aguantar con el peso de los dos y se partió abriéndose de patas y el pobre judío fue aplastado por su voluminoso cuerpo.

-Es… esto es una broma ¿Verdad Butters? ¡Por favor di que esto es solamente una broma de mal gusto!- le dijo Stan empezando a perder los estribos.

-N-no es una bro-broma, es la ver-verdad- dijo el rubio celeste con un gran nudo atorado en su garganta.

-¡Estamos RECONTRA JODIDOS!- exclamó Thomas mientras que abrazaba a Tammy de forma protectora.

-"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"- pensó Trent tamboreando los dedos en su pupitre.

-"Sabía que volverme un estudiante no me iba a traer nada bueno"- pensó el Topo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que le dio Gregory.

-"Me lleva la que me trajo"- pensó Craig que todavía tenía que aguantar el tembloroso cuerpo de Tweek que exclamaba más incoherencias de lo "normal".

-¡Que Dios nos libre y salve!- exclamó Gary mientras que Pip rezaba un Padre Nuestro.

-Eso me recuerda… ¡Que tengo que ir con mi padre a planear el Apocalipsis!- exclamó Damien para enseguida desaparecer en un portal de fuego y humo.

-¡Y yo tengo que viajar por el universo entero para ayudar a los extraterrestres en problemas SHABLAGOOO!- exclamó Gok´Zarah para enseguida desaparecer dejando un rastro de mentas y vayas.

-¿Pero qué mierda les pasa a todos, por qué están así?- preguntó Alarcón extrañándose más y más por la aptitud de todos ellos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando- se decía a sí mismo Bradley sujetándose los costados de la frente y dando vueltas en el mismo lugar ya que parecía estar pasando por una crisis mental.

-No veo porque se ponen así. Es más, estoy ansiosa para que vuelva y pasemos un buen rato ya que de seguro debe de estar muy urgido- dijo Bebe, que MUY a diferencia de los demás superó su temor reemplazándolo por un semblante y sonrisa coqueta.

-¡CÁLLATE BEBE!- le gritó Wendy no solo molesta por lo que dijo, sino impresionada por la aptitud que estaba tomando.

-¡WAHAHAHAHA!- Clyde se puso a llorar llevándose las manos a la cara mientras que Token lo trataba de consolar inútilmente.

-Pero Butters ¿Qué no dijiste que lo iban a liberar hasta luego de que todos nos graduáramos?- le preguntó Stan apenas recuperando la calma.

-Eso creí también, pe-pero como su-supuestamente tuvo bu-buena conducta lo li-liberaron antes- el rubio de expresiones aniñadas parecía ser el más aterrado de todos los presentes.

-¡¿Buena conducta ese hijo de puta?! De seguro se comportaba tan mal que no lo pudieron seguir aguantando y lo echaron para deshacerse de él- comentó Mark pasándose una mano por su cabello.

-¡Y apenas llegue nos va a sacar la mierda a todos!- exclamó Josh tamboreando su pie derecho.

-¿Por qué les consta, verdad?- les preguntó ácidamente Craig tratando de no parecer asustado como los demás y aun cargando al pequeño y aterrado Tweek que ya lloraba como Clyde.

-¿Y cómo sabes que lo están por liberar, Butters?- le preguntó esta vez Kenny que literalmente casi estuvo por morirse de un paro cardiaco.

-Cu-cuando lo fui a ver y ho-hoy mismo lo li-liberan ¡Y ya viene para la escuela!- cuando Butters dijo esto de nuevo todos se habían quedado sin habla por el shock, hasta que…

-Oigan ¿Acaso aquí huele a mierde?- preguntó el Topo y todos empezaron a oler y descubrieron que la causa del olor era…

-¡CULÓN HIJO DE PUTA, ¿ACASO TE CAGASTE ENCIMA?!- le preguntó iracundo y asqueado Kyle que aún tenía que aguantar su enorme culo- ¡QUÍTATEME DE ENCIMA COSTAL DE CARNE PODRIDA ANTES DE QUE ME ENSUCIES CON TU MIERDA!- dicho esto lo empujó haciéndolo a un lado, será pequeño y flaco, pero es muy fuerte.

-¡QUIERO A MI MAMIII!- volvió a exclamar el culón para enseguida pararse y salir corriendo mientras se llevaba las manos a la parte trasera de sus pantalones en dónde tiene un gran bulto maloliente que era seguido por las moscas.

-¿Entonces que vamos hacer? ¡Sí él ya viene para acá!- exclamó Kenny aterrándose como antes.

-¡Pues larguémonos mientras podamos antes de que llegue y…!- Kyle comenzó a hablar mientras se paraba y junto con los demás hicieron el ademán de irse del salón pero no pudieron ya que alguien les habló

-¿Van a alguna parte?- les preguntó una persona mientras se habría paso entre los estudiantes que retrocedían aterrados del miedo y caminaba con toda tranquilidad y cuando los chicos de décimo grado B lo vieron no se pusieron pálidos del miedo, ¡Sino que se volvieron traslucidos!- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso les comieron la lengua los ratones?- les preguntó esto de forma burlona mientras se paraba delante de todos ellos que retrocedían como los otros estudiantes y les temblaban las piernas, incluso a Jack, Trent y los otros "cojonudos"- Ah ya veo, me estaban preparando una fiesta de bienvenida; pero que detalle de su parte- les dijo de forma melosa y sonriendo de medio lado de forma divertida.

-Tú-tú…- dijo en susurro Stan tragándose un nudo de la garganta.

-Oh, hola Stan ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todavía sigues tomando licor para no seguir siendo un cínico de mierda?- le preguntó de forma burlona y el pelinegro no se atrevió a decirle algo- ah y por cierto, ahorita me topé con el culón que estaba literalmente cagado del miedo y lo metí en el baño para que hiciera sus necesidades, aunque estaría muy difícil que cagara con la cabeza metida en el retrete- siguió diciendo con mucha malicia.

-"¡ESTAMOS JODIDO, ESTAMOS JODIDOS, ESTAMOS JODIDOS!"- pensaba Craig y el Topo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Nu-nunca vas a ca-cambiar?- le preguntó Jack que trataba inútilmente de no parecer asustado.

-Oh mi estimado Jack, sabes que ni en un millón de años cambiaría mi encantadora forma de ser- siguió hablando ese tipo sin dejar de sonreír y luego vio a Butters que al notar su mirada dio un saltico en su lugar y temblaba mucho más que Tweek y por esto no se podía frotar bien los nudillos- Y se nota que no pediste el tiempo en avisarles a los demás sobre mi regreso ¿verdad?… mi dulce y tierno hermanito- le dijo esto ya sonriendo de medio lado y mostrando algunos dientes.

-Sí-sí-sí… her-hermano- le dijo el otro rubio cabizbajo y rezando por su vida.

Ya que en efecto, la persona a la que todos le tenían miedo era el hermano gemelo de Butters, pero con sus ENORMES diferencias, como que es bastante más musculoso, tiene una camiseta gris que le marcaba sus grandes músculos con la cara de un bulldog furioso y rugiendo, un chaleco de cuero negro con la capucha baja y las mangas subidas mostrando sus grandes bíceps, unos guantes negros pero sin dedos, un Jean gris con rotos en varias partes, una cadena por correa, unas botas negras con la punta de metal y lo que lo hacía más intimidante, una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara como la de Gohan del futuro de Trunks.

Si no fuera porque su rostro y el de Butters son iguales, al igual que su cabello, nadie creería que son hermanos, a pesar de que sus expresiones aniñadas son bastante agresivas y porque sus ojos muestran una gran crueldad.

-No se asusten, ya verán como las cosas van a ser como en los viejos tiempos- dijo esto al mismo tiempo que rodeaba los cuellos de Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Butters al mismo tiempo de forma muy fuerte y sonriendo todavía con mucha malicia.

-"Pues es eso lo que nos aterra"- pensó muy asustado Kyle que no se atrevía a tratar de liberarse.

**Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 03/06/2014**

**¡TARARARA, TARARARA! Estoy totalmente seguro de nadie adivinó que el temor de todos iba a ser el hermano "gemelo" de Butters ¿Verdad? pero es como dije e Empire Wars, como siempre pongo a Butters con una doble personalidad llamada Caos, para variar las cosas le di un hermano que obviamente es TODO lo opuesto a él.**

**Eso sí, tengo que aclarar unas cosas y es que cuando haga un fic en donde Butters tenga hermano gemelo, no tendrá a Caos en su mente pues porque obviamente para eso está su hermano, quién aquí se llamará Leo y este, a diferencia del Leo de Universo Paralelo no tendrá a Paz u Orden en su mente porque ya tiene a su tierno hermanito XD.**

**Otra cosa es que hago este fic especial ya que es el #50 que hago y tenía que ser algo grande, original y que nadie se esperaba y vaya que no se esperaron esto XD, es más, mi idea original es que Butters iba a sufrir un duro golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo malo y a Caos el bueno, pero eso es algo que ya se ha hecho antes y ya saben cómo soy tratando de ser original e impredecible ;D.**

**Y por último, este será un pequeño Multi-Chapter que no tendrá más de… 5 o 6 capítulo a lo mucho, ya que obviamente estoy ocupado con los fics en votaciones y no puedo retrasarme más, así que hasta la próxima ;).**


	2. El Origen del Mal

**¡AH REGRESADO!**

**Desde hace MUCHO tiempo que no subo dos capítulos de diferentes historias un mismo día ¿verdad? Es porque el nuevo de Otra Oportunidad Para el Amor ya había hecho la mayor parte el día de ayer y solo le di los últimos toques y por eso lo subí en la mañana y me quedó tiempo de sobra para hacer otro de esta historia y subirlo el mismo día :D. Así que comencemos South Park blablablá pero la historia y los personaje blablablá XD.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: EL ORIGEN DEL MAL**

**STAN POV:**

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?! Preferiría mil veces más que ocurrieran las peores cosas por las que ha pasado el pueblo que tener que lidiar con el hermano gemelo de Butters… Leo. Con tan solo escuchar estas tres simples letras son suficiente para que a todos se nos pusiera la piel de gallina, ni siquiera el cara dura de Craig, el antipático del Topo, el pesado de Damien, el gran Jack e incluso el troglodita de Trent y sus amigos, podían ocultar su miedo ante la sola mención de su nombre, razón por la cual Damien enseguida desapareció, y peor es tenerlo cara a cara.

Mis amigos y yo ni siquiera tratamos de objetar cuando él nos dio un "amistoso" abrazo por los hombros, tratar de llevarle la contraria a él sería MUCHO peor que los peores sufrimientos que Damien o su padre puedan infligir a los condenados al Infierno, eso nos consta totalmente a cada uno.

-¿Y bien? ¿Van a quedarse ahí parados y tiesos como estatuas o vamos a ingresar al salón y esperar al profesor para que puedan comenzar las clases?- nos preguntó él sonriendo de medio lado y con voz muy ronca, en contraste a la infantil de Butters que volvió a temblar más fuerte que Tweek, quien por cierto, ya se había desmayado.

-…- nadie dijo nada y solamente nos limitamos a mirarnos los unos a los otros y lentamente nos dirigimos al interior del salón y Craig tuvo que cargar el cuerpo de Tweek, que aún dormido decía una que otra de sus incoherencias.

-"Oye Stan"- me llamó Alarcón usando sus poderes mentales- "¿Me podrías decir que carajos les pasa a todos y quién es ese tipo que se parece tanto a Butters?"- me preguntó y parecía muy extrañado y confundido por la aptitud de todos nosotros.

No lo culpo, él nunca estuvo con nosotros desde el principio, y apareció pocas semanas después de que metieran a Leo en la correccional hace un año y no lo conoce ya que proviene de… un universo paralelo o algo así; lo que sea, pero pronto lo va a conocer y no creo que su supuestamente "ilimitado" poder la imaginación lo va a preparar para lo que es capaz de hacer Leo.

-"Luego te lo explico"- le respondí y él miró de forma extrañada y algo asombrada a nuestro mayor temor para luego ingresar al salón y era el único que no estaba temblando del miedo.

-Vamos hermanito, comencemos un nuevo día de clases- dijo Leo a Butters dándole una "suave" palmada en la espalda haciendo que casi cayera de bruces al piso.

-Sí-sí her-hermano- le dijo este si tener el valor de verlo a los ojos ya que tiene la cabeza gacha y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, como si lucharan fuertemente para no salir corriendo.

-Y nos vamos a divertir mucho, como antes- estas palabras no solo aterraron más a Butters, sino a los que logramos escucharlo.

Al estar todos en nuestros asientos, Leo caminaba lentamente de izquierda a derecha con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda y en frente de los primeros puestos, y desgraciadamente Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Butters y yo estábamos en los primeros asientos; y él nos miraba de uno en uno sonriendo de medio lado, como si nos estuviera analizando de alguna forma.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…- nos comenzó a decir en forma lenta- me doy cuenta de que algunos no han cambiado para nada… y otros si, como ustedes chicas, que están más buenas que la última vez que las vi- dijo este "cumplido" chequeando su ojo izquierdo y todas ellas se estremecieron un poco… excepto Bebe claro está que sonrió coquetamente.

-Y eso que todavía nos falta mucho por crecer- le dijo ella chequeando su ojo izquierdo Bebe.

-Cielos Bebe…- escuché el susurro avergonzado de Wendy, ya que estaba sentada a mi lado tapándose la cara con su mano derecha.

-¿Qué pasa Wendy? ¿Por qué te pones así? Si lo que dije fue un cumplido asía ustedes- le dijo Leo en forma de falso puchero ya que también fue capaz de escucharla haciendo que diera un leve salto.

-Tu-tus ton-tonterías no nos a-afectan- le dijo ella tratando inútilmente de no parecer asustada y todos contuvimos la respiración para ver que hacía él, pero lejos de encabronarse enseguida, rio un poco.

-Oh… se nota que todavía sigues tratando de aparentar tener los cojones que no tienes y que nunca vas a tener por más que desees tenerlos- le dijo él de forma burlona con una obvia indirecta a ser lesbiana- se nota que tu noviecito no te ha llevado a tercera base para tranquilizar la gata en celo que eres por dentro- si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona enseguida le hubiera rajado toda la cara a golpe, pero como se trata de Leo… no me atrevía a siquiera objetar y cuando me vio de forma desafiante yo enseguida desvié la mirada sintiéndome el chico más cobarde del mundo sin hacer algo por defender a mi novia.

-Her-hermano, por-por favor…- le pidió Butters frotándose los nudillos y él solo soltó un bufido riendo.

-¿Acaso no tienen sentido del humor?- nos preguntó a todos y de nuevo nadie se atrevía a decirle algo- como iba diciendo, algunos siguen siendo los mismos de siempre. Los maricas reprimidos tratan de aparentar ser unos cabrones para ocultar su homosexualidad latente ¿verdad?- dijo esto al mismo tiempo que pasaba por los puestos de Trent, Mark, Josh, Craig y el Topo que por dentro se estaban muriendo del miedo.

Y no es por menos, ya que Leo ha sido el único en dejarlos hecho mierda sin siquiera derramar una gota de sudor, si creían que Trent era el más perrón de todos cuando estábamos en el Kínder pues están MUY equivocados ya que Leo le robó la medalla de oro, plata y bronce.

-…y mientras que los que se les nota a leguas que son unos muerde almohadas, siguen igual también- dijo esto pasando ahora por los puestos de Gary, Pip, Clyde y Bradley y viéndolos a cada uno, sobre todo a este último que su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía sobresalir del pecho, como en las caricaturas y le dio un tic en el ojo como a Tweek que seguía inconsciente- y hablando de maricas reprimidos y de los que ya lo son abiertamente… ¿Dónde está ese puto cachón de Damien y el amanerado de Cerecita?- preguntó esto refiriéndose a Damien y a Gok´Zarah respectivamente.

Al igual que Trent y los demás, no es por menos ya que él por increíblemente que parezca, también ha sido capaz de sacarle la mierda a "uno de los máximos representantes del mal" y al héroe que derrotó a Cthullu hace tanto tiempo.

-Se fueron apenas se enteraron de tu regreso- ante la sorpresa de todos, Alarcón le respondió su pregunta de forma tajante ganándose enseguida su mirada tan penetrante y luego se le acercó al mismo tiempo que él se paraba de su asiento y cuando estuvieron cara a cara se podía notar de que eran más o menos de la misma altura.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa, una cara nueva que se atreve a responderme de esa forma- le dijo el hermano de Butters fulminándolo con la mirada, pero Luis no parecía intimidarse y lo miraba sin parpadear- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- esta pregunta fue más una exigencia.

-Alarcón, soy Luis Carlos Alarcón- se presentó exactamente de la misma forma en como lo hizo ante nosotros cuando lo vimos por primera vez, al estilo de James Bond. Pero de nuevo Leo en vez de molestarse sonrió de medio lado.

-Ah, así que tú eres ese tal colombiano del que mi hermanito me ha contado y que tiene todo el poder de la imaginación a su disposición- le dijo él haciendo que Luis viera a Butters de reojo y que se encogiera en su asiento.

-El mismo que viste y calza- le afirmó volviéndolo a ver directamente a los ojos- y supongo que tú eres el hermano gemelo de Butters ¿verdad?- su pregunta fue más bien una afirmación.

-Naturalmente- le respondió él sin dejar de sonreír.

-Debo reconocerlo… en ninguno de los universos paralelos que he visitado, he visto que un Butters tenga un hermano gemelo- le dijo él todavía un poco tajante.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó Leo sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Nada, nada… que es un placer conocerte- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano derecha en forma de saludo y Leo sonrió de medio lado otra vez.

-El placer es mío- le dijo él correspondiendo el gesto.

Cuando hizo esto Alarcón entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que Leo apretaba poco a poco su mano, llegando incluso a sacarle unos pocos gruñidos de dolor y su sonrisa se hizo más grande a cada segundo y todos de nuevo contuvimos el aliento por lo que podría pasar.

-Debo darte crédito, has logrado resistir mucho más que cualquier persona a la que le he dado la mano ¿Acaso te la ejercitas jalándote del fideo?- le preguntó de forma burlona sin dejar de apretarle la mano.

-Si fuera por eso, ya te habría triturado la mano como si fueran migajas- dijo medio burlón él que no parecía ceder por su agarre logrando sacarle una risa.

-¡YA LLEGUE CHICOS! Así que dejen de hablar mierda para que pueda iniciar con las malditas cla…- entró al salón de repente el marica de Garrison diciendo lo mismo que siempre dice por la costumbre, pero enseguida se calló al darse cuenta de la presencia del hermano de Butters- ¿Le-Le-Leo?- preguntó atónito y casi cae al piso si no fuera porque se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Oh señor Garrison! ¿No me diga que usted todavía es el que nos da clase a todos nosotros?- le preguntó él fingiendo sorpresa y dejando de apretarle la mano a Alarcón que se la empezó a sobar un poco susurrando un "sí que tiene fuerza"- esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué-qué haces aquí?- le preguntó el marica ese ya empezando a sudar a borbotones.

-Que pregunta tan usted hace, digo, que pregunta tan estúpida hace. Es obvio que he vuelto y seguiré estudiando- lo primero que le dijo él fue un error a propósito para insultarlo.

-No… no puede ser… ¡SI ESTA ES UNA PESADILLA, QUE ALGUIEN ME DESPIERTE!- exclamó nuestro profesor golpeando de forma fuerte y repetitiva su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, en otras circunstancias eso nos hubiera parecido muy gracioso a todos nosotros, pero ahora también deseábamos que alguien nos despertara.

-Si quiere lo pellizco con pinzas de electricista para ver si funciona- le dijo Leo de forma burlona- bueno, aunque creo que esto usted ya lo hacía con el otro marica del señor Esclavo antes de que se volviera un transexual de mierda y lo mandara al carajo por Big Maricón All volviéndolo más cascarrabias de lo que ya era- siguió faltándole el respeto y ahora algunos de nosotros luchaban fuertemente para no reír por lo que decía- pero bueno, estoy ansioso por recibir de nuevo clases por parte suya, así que comience cuando quiera- dicho esto cogió la silla en donde se solía sentar el culón y se sentó en ella al lado de un todavía asustado Butters mientras subía los pies encima de su pupitre y pasaba sus manos por detrás de su cabeza como todo el creído que es.

-¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER ESTO?!- preguntó el marica de Garrison sin dejar de golpearse la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

-¿Quiere que le haga una lista de todo lo que ha hecho o se las digo como si hiciera un examen oral?- Leo seguía haciendo sus comentarios pesados y de todos nosotros el único que rio fue Alarcón, pero pronto dejará de hacerlo… pronto…

**KYLE POV:**

Desde tiempos inmemorables, se han contado historias sobre hermanos gemelos, en las que uno de ellos es amable, gentil, considerado, prudente, modesto y puro de corazón, mientras que el otro… pues es TODO lo contrario, cruel, despiadado, insensible, antipático, arrogante, violento y su corazón está lleno de pura maldad.

Esto es algo que se ha visto en muchos cuentos (Como la Máscara de Hierro por ejemplo) también en películas, series de TV y de muchas otras formas más; pero que la posibilidad de que existan gemelos totalmente diferentes uno del otro son muy remotas e inusuales ya que por lo general los gemelos suelen tener aptitudes parecidas en ciertos aspectos y sus diferencias no suelen ser muy grandes, lo mismo pasa con muchos mellizos.

Pero claro, siendo esto el pueblo de South Park lo inusual y remoto es el pan de casi todos los días desde mucho antes de que cualquiera de nosotros naciera y donde suceden las cosas más descabelladas ¿Y por qué no? También ocurre el inusual caso de los gemelos totalmente opuestos.

Y obviamente me estoy refiriendo a Butters y Leo (cuyo nombre completo es Leonardo) desde que éramos unos niñitos en kínder nos dimos cuenta de quién era el gemelo malo y dominante y quién era el bueno y sumiso. A pesar de los años recuerdo muy bien un suceso bastante particular que haría que tuviéramos mucho cuidado con el hermano de Butters…

_**Flash back:**_

_Los niños estábamos jugando, desde esos momentos ya se estaban formando los grupos de amigos que se mantendrían durante muchos años más como Stan, Kenny, el culón y yo, el grupo de Craig conformado por él, Tweek, Clyde y Token, también Wendy, Bebe y algunas de las chicas, el "pequeño" cavernícola de Trent jodiendo a algunos chicos por ahí._

_Mientras que Butters y su hermano… ellos estaban haciendo figurillas con plastilina, algo que a simple vista parecería muy tierno, pero que luego se volvería escalofriante, por lo menos escalofriante desde un niñito._

_-Oh… ¡Qué lindo me quedo este muñequito de Hello Kitie!- exclamó muy feliz Butters mientras sujetaba en lo alto la figurita que hizo- ahora vamos a comer una manzana lo-lo-lo tengo manzanas, lo-lo-lo y tú también, lo-lo-lo vamos a comer un pastel- cantó mientras hacía que su muñequito caminara dando saltos hasta una manzana que tenía cerca._

_-¿Pff hnmp pphhh?- le preguntó Kenny mientras nos acercábamos a él, en esos tiempo no se le entendía bien lo que decía no por su capucha, sino por una bufando que tenía alrededor de su cara._

_-¡Estoy jugando con una manzana y un muñequito que hice!- nos dijo muy alegre Butters- ¿Quieren jugar conmigo?- nos preguntó sonriendo._

_-¿Jugar con plastilina y fruta…? Eso es de maricas…- le dijo el culón, desde siempre ha sido un odioso y antipático y tenía una pequeña libreta de dibujos que hizo y su peluche del Sapo Clyde y su comentario hizo que Butters agachara la cabeza y se frotara sus pequeños nudillos._

_-Pues por lo menos no toma las siestas con un peluchito como lo haces tú… gordo pendejo- le espete molesto._

_-¡Judío idiota!- me gritó para luego soltar su libreta de dibujos y su peluche y empezar a pelear conmigo, pero por supuesto, como en esos tiempos éramos unos nenes solo nos dábamos unas bofetadas moviendo las manos de forma agitada._

_-Oh Jebús…y eso que solamente nos conocemos desde hace unas cuantas semanas… ¿Seguirá esto cuando seamos mayores?- se preguntó Stan molesto y hastiado sujetándose su pequeña naricita y no tenía ni idea de que sus palabras se harían realidad._

_Pero cuando el culón soltó su libretica, sus dibujos se regaron por todo el piso y vi uno que me molesto mucho ya que se trataba de Hitler apuñalando varias veces a Albert Einstein, el antisemitismo de ese hijo de puta siempre ha sido parte de su forma de ser, y sus otros dibujos también son muy bizarros ya sea un nazi disparándole a un hippie, o un miembro del Kukuxclan decapitando a un hombre de color entre otras aberraciones para nada sanas en un niño de su edad._

_-¿Qué-qué es esto?- preguntó Butters cogiendo el dibujo de Hitler apuñalando a Einstein- ¿Por-por qué sa-sale pintura roja del pecho de es-este hombre?- en esos tiempos Butters era infinitamente más ingenuo e inocente y no sabía lo que miraba- o-oye hermano, mi-mira esto- llamó a Leo._

_-¿Qué cosa Butters?- le preguntó él acercándose a él, al principio se nos hacía muy difícil diferenciarlos a los dos ya que usaban las misma ropas y en esos momentos Leo era casi tan ingenuo e inocente como el propio Butters._

_-Es-estos dibujos de E-Eric- le dijo dándole el dibujo de Hitler y Einstein._

_-…- él se había quedado viendo ese dibujo sin entender y con la boca entreabierta y luego miró un osito de plastilina que él también hizo con sus propias manos y luego miró de nuevo el dibujo y otra vez el muñequito y siguió así durante unos segundos para luego coger un lápiz y luego de dedicarle una última mirada al dibujo, apuñalo su propio muñeco._

_-¿Por-por qué hiciste eso he-hermano?- le preguntó Butters sin comprender._

_-…- Leo no respondió y desclavó el lápiz de su muñeco y luego lo volvió a apuñalar esta vez en la cara para luego sonreír enormemente- Oh…- gimió para luego volverlo a apuñalar, esta vez de forma repetitiva- ¡PERO QUE DIVERTIDO ES ESTO!- exclamó apuñalando con más fuerza su muñeco deshaciéndolo- ¡TOMA, TOMA, TOMA!- siguió exclamando y su sonrisa se volvió más sombría, al igual que su mirada hasta que se deshizo su figurita- ¡Quiero dañar más cosas!- dicho esto cogió la figurita que hizo Butters y la apuñaló también- ¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE!-_

_-¡MI FIGURITA DE HELLO KITIE!- exclamó Butters muy aterrado y llevándose ambas manos a la boca- ¡WAHAHAHAHAHA, MI FIGURITA WAHAHAHAHA!- estalló en llanto tirándose al piso tapándose la cara con sus manos- ¡¿POR QUÉ HERMANO, POR QUÉ?!- le preguntó._

_Pero Leo hizo lo ignoro totalmente y tiró los pedacitos de plastilina mientras respiraba un poco agitado y miró de un lado a otro sin importarle que ya todos, hasta el culón y yo que dejamos de pelear, lo estaban mirando y diviso la rana Clyde y la cogió._

_-¡OYE, ESO ES MÍO IDIOTA!- le gritó Cartman enojado._

_-¡SUFRE, SUFRE, SUFRE!- exclamó Leo sin dejar de sonreír sádicamente y apuñalando también el peluche de Cartman hasta dejarlo hecho tiritas y con el relleno desparramado por el piso ante la mirada atónita de todos, especialmente la del culo gordo._

_-Mi sapo Clyde…- dijo él al mismo tiempo que se le aguaban los ojos- ¡BUAAAAAA MI SAPO CLYDE MI SAPO CLYDE BUAAAAAA!- estaba haciendo un berrinche peor que el de Butters._

_-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- nos preguntó de repente nuestra maestra en esos tiempos, le señorita Claridge._

_-¡BUUUAAAAA LEO MATÓ MI MUÑECO BUUUAAAAA!- siguió chillando el culón señalando a Leo que ya había terminado de destruir al sapo de peluche._

_-¡Gordo soplón!- le dijo muy molesto Leo y cabe decir que su voz se estaba volviendo grave._

_-¡¿Conque hizo eso jovencito?!- le preguntó muy furiosa la profesora- ¡VAMOS A LLAMAR A SUS PADRES PARA VER COMO SOLUCIONAMOS ESTO!- dicho esto lo cogió del brazo y lo sacó bruscamente del salón y nadie se atrevió a articular palabra, ni siquiera Trent que antes estaba golpeando a Clyde con un martillo de jugué y luego nuestras miradas se enfocaron en Butters que se trataba de secar sus lágrimas._

_-¿Por-por qué tu her-hermano hizo eso Bu-Butters?- le preguntó Stan._

_-No-no lo sé, so-solamente le mos-mostré un di-dibujo que hizo Eric y se pu-puso así- nos dijo tartamudeando más de lo normal frotándose de nuevo sus nudillos._

_-¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA MARIQUITA, POR ESO TU MALDITO HERMANO MATO A MI MUÑECO FAVORITO!- le gritó muy molesto la bola de manteca._

_-¿Su culpa? Más tú culpa por andar dibujando esas pendejadas- le recriminé también molesto._

_-¡A TI NADIE TE PREGUNTÓ NI PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN JUDÍO ASQUEROSO!- dicho esto se me tiró encima y de nuevo peleamos._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Y ese fue el origen de la terrible aptitud de ese odioso y así desarrolló un retorcido gusto por hacerle daño a los demás, no importaba de quién se tratara ya sean niños, niñas… hasta su propio hermano quién era el que se llevaba la peor parte ya que en muchas ocasiones venía a la escuela con alguna marca de golpe. Con el tiempo se volvió el nuevo brabucón, ya que el puesto quedó libre cuando Trent fue a la correccional por nuestra culpa, y no había día en el que no nos mortificara a todos nosotros.

Pero no se detuvo ahí ¡Claro que no! Ya que mientras crecía se volvía más violento y más audaz ya que también comenzó a molestar y agredir a los demás estudiantes, incluso a los de grados mayores, a pesar de que estos superaban con creses su tamaño y fuerza, una comparación sería esta.

Si Trent a la edad de 9 años ya era capaz de dejar hechos puré de papas a los de sexto grado, Leo a esa misma edad ya era capaz de dejar moribundo a todo el equipo de futbol americano de once grado (Y no estoy exagerando, eso pasó) demostrando una fuerza y resistencia que rayan lo sobrenatural (Y eso que ya ha hecho otras increíbles demostraciones de fuerza bruta más sorprendentes todavía) razón por la cual todos en la escuela le temen y si no fuera poco esto, también ha hecho bromas BIEN pesadas, más terribles que la mayoría que hace el culón , tantas que nunca terminaría.

Sus padres mientras tanto… sus muy odiosos padres desde entonces han hecho todo lo posible para enderezarlo a la buenas o a las malas, ya sea castigándolo encerrándolo por muchos días en la casa, enviándolo a todo tipo de psiquiatra o analista mental, a reformatorios, a terapias de shock (esa serie que dan en A&E Mundo) e incluso a la escuela militarizada y hasta le trataron de medicarlo en secreto, pero nada de eso funcionó, de hecho, lo han tenido que expulsar al no soportar más sus conductas; es más, solo pareció empeorar más y más su pésima aptitud totalmente opuesta a la de su hermano.

Y en cuanto a Butters… pobre de él, no solamente tiene que aguantar las agresiones de Leo, sino los castigos injustos de sus padres ya que según ellos él no estaba poniendo de su parte para "enderezar" su pésima conducta y también lo castigaban junto a él encerrándolos a los dos en el cuarto que compartían y eso hace que de nuevo siente lástima por él ya que de seguro se gana una buena golpiza y para empeorar más las cosas, cuando Leo estaba en algún internado, los que le tengan rencor a él, se desquitan con Butters golpeándolo de forma brutal ¡Hasta una vez lo dejaron moribundo! Pero peores quedaban ellos ya que cuando Leo descubría que alguien había golpeado a su "tierno y dulce hermanito" la cabeza de ese alguien podría rodar por el piso porque…

-¿En qué piensas Kyle?- me preguntó de repente él viéndome desde su asiento y sonriendo de medio lado a pesar de que estábamos relativamente lejos en nuestros asientos y yo tragué un nudo que se me formó en la garganta y empecé a sudar un poco.

-Eh… eh… en que es lo que íbamos a comer en la cafetería de la escuela a la hora del almuerzo- no podía que yo siendo tan inteligente haya inventado una excusa tan estúpida.

-Qué casualidad, yo también estaba pensando en la rica comida que solo el Chef sabe preparar y que no he comido en mucho tiempo- me dijo él sin dejar de sonreír- y luego de comer sus deliciosos platillos… voy a ponerme a corriente en todo lo que ha pasado desde mi ausencia- cuando dijo esto, todos nos volvimos a mirar entre sí muriéndonos del miedo por dentro.

**Capítulo dos de esta historia completado el 08/06/2014**

**Espero que les haya gustado como el sinvergüenza de Leo nos insultó a todos nosotros y como nadie se atrevió a decirle algo… excepto yo por supuesto XD ¿Pero él sí que debe de tener una fuerza brutal bien impresionante para lastimarle la mano a alguien tan poderoso como lo es mi personaje, verdad? :O**

**También espero que les haya gustado el origen de su pésima aptitud y las cosas que con las que lo han tratado de "enderezar" sí que es un hueso difícil de roer ¿Cierto? XD y si creen que las cosas que dijo Kyle fueron tremendas, en el siguiente capítulo mostrare algunas de las "lisuras" que ha hecho XD.**

**Y sé que deben de odiar mucho a Leo ahora, pero créanme no es TAN malo como parece… ¿Oh tal vez sí? (música dramática :O).**


	3. Recordando unas pataditas

**¡AH REGRESADO!**

**Muy buenas tardes damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión los chicos recordaran algunas cosas que Leo les ha hecho y que serán MUY graciosas XD.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: RECORDANDO UNAS PATADITAS**

Se estaba acabando la primera jornada de clases y todos los estudiantes esperaban ansiosos a que llegara la hora del almuerzo y del descanso, pero en la boca de todos se estaban corriendo los chismes de que el hermano de Butters había regresado a la escuela y por supuesto más de uno, por no decir la mayoría, estaba sumamente asustados.

-¿En-entonces es ci-cierto que el hermano de Butters volvió?- preguntó muy asustada la pequeña prima del aludido, Brittany, enrollando su cabello con su dedo índice derecho.

-Desgraciadamente sí. Yo mismo lo vi cuando caminaba con toda tranquilidad por los pasillos y cuando se topó con ese gordo odioso amigo de su primo- les dijo Doguie esforzándose mucho para no perder la compostura mientras se limpiaba sus gafas con su camisa y casi todos los chicos y chicas de octavo grado B le prestaban toda su atención haciendo total caso omiso a lo que su maestros, el señor Adler, les decía.

-¿Y qué pa-paso cuando se encontró con ese chico?- le preguntó el otro pequeño primo de Butters, Ed, frotándose los nudillos al igual que este.

-Pues verás, lo que pasó fue…- el pequeño pelirrojo les comenzó a contar lo sucedido.

_**Flash back:**_

_Los chicos que estábamos por los pasillos estábamos alistándonos para comenzar las clases._

_-¡Fuera de mi camino pendejos!- exclamó ese gordinflón antipático corriendo de forma desesperada y empujando a todo el que se le cruzaba por el camino y por aluna razón olía mal y unas moscas lo seguían y cuando dobló en una esquina…_

_-¡Eric, viejo amigo! ¡¿Cómo ha estado mi gordito favorito?!- para su horrible sorpresa y para la de nosotros ahí estaba Leo en el otro lado de la esquina con los brazos abiertos para enseguida darle un fuerte abrazo de oso._

_-¡LE-LEO!- exclamó él mientras era levantado del piso con una gran facilidad y se estaba poniendo azul, supongo que por la falta de aire._

_-¿Qué te pasa Eric? No te vez para nada bien- le dijo Leo fingiendo estar muy preocupado pero sin dejar de abrazarlo fuertemente y luego lo olió- Huy, pero que mal hueles amigo mío, ah pura mierda ¿Acaso estás mal del estómago? Si es así, tienes que ir al baño para evacuar las cañerías._

_Dicho esto, lo arrastró al baño más cercano mientras le suplicaba que no le hiciera nada, pero él lo ignoró totalmente y cuando entraron al baño hubo un momento de silencio hasta que se escuchó el sonido del agua del retrete bajando y después Leo salió mientras se sacudía las manos como si estuvieran llenas de polvo._

_-Listo, ya podrá cagar sin problemas. Ahora iré a saludar a los demás pendejos- dijo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del baño y debajo de la puerta de este estaba saliendo agua sucia, del retrete supongo._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-Oigan mocosos ¿Están prestando atención?- preguntó el señor Adler interrumpiendo el relato del pelirrojo de anteojos.

-Sí profesor- mintieron descaradamente los chicos y chicas y después de que él les dijera "espero que no sigan jodiendo" volvió a escribir en el pizarrón.

-Sí hi-hizo eso apenas vol-volviendo a la escuela, no qui-quisiera pensar en lo que ha-haría más adelante- siguió diciendo preocupada la pequeña hermana de Jack.

Ya sonando el timbre que indicaba el final de la primera jornada de clase, los alumnos salían de sus cursos rápidamente, pero los que lo hacían a mayor velocidad eran los de décimo grado B que parecían correcaminos perseguidos por el coyote.

-Sí que tienen hambre para moverse de esa manera- dijo burlón e irónico Leo ya que sabe perfectamente que ellos están así por él, pero luego vio a su hermano que se trataba de escabullir caminando en cuclillas al más puro estilo caricaturesco- Butters, quieto ahí- cuando le exigió esto el otro rubio se puso tieso como una estatua y pálido como una hoja de papel y luego se le acercó- ¿Qué te pasa hermanito? ¿Acaso me ibas a dejar solo y abandonado a mi suerte?- le preguntó esto en forma de falsa tristeza al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo derecho apegándolo a su cuerpo de forma brusca- Ven, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas antes de ir a comer ¿te parece bien?- le preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

-Sí-sí- le afirmó el otro rubio con un hilo de voz y frotándose los nudillos para luego comenzar a caminar alejándose de los demás estudiantes.

-Oh no, Butterscupp- susurró muy preocupado Jack eh hizo el ademan de ir a auxiliar a su primo gentil y amable, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Estás loco, Jack? ¿Acaso quieres que Leo te arranque la cabeza? Puedes que seas su primo y que seas bien grande y fuerte y todo eso, pero no durarías ni 5 segundos contra él- le dijo Kyle muy preocupado.

-Pero es que no puedo dejar solo a Butters con él- siguió insistiendo el rubio grande y musculoso.

-Ya Jack, tal vez solamente quieran hablar un momento en privado como hermanos- le trató de tranquilizar Kenny.

-Oh un momento para sacarle unos dos o tres dientes y dejarlo visco- comentó de repente Craig de forma tajante e irónica ganándose la mala mirada por parte del primo mayor de Leo y Butters.

-No digan más estupideces y vayamos a la cafetería y aprovechemos el momento para comer en paz mientras que Leo esta con Butters- les dijo Stan de forma apurada y luego todos empezaron a caminar y Kenny le dedico una última a los gemelos para luego seguir a los demás.

En la cafetería de la escuela, como era de esperarse, todos hablaban sobre el regreso de Leo de forma preocupante, mientras que el Team Stan, tuvo que formar un MEGA equipo con el Team Craig, el Team rubio, el Team de las chicas e incluso con Jimmy, Timmy, Trent, Mark, Josh, Gregory, el Topo y Alarcón uniendo varias mesas haciendo una especie de reunión para hablar sobre el regreso de Leo.

-No puedo creer que todos hagan esto por ese tipo- dijo irónico y divertido el único colombiano del lugar.

-Pedazo de anormal, tal vez tú no le temas porque eres el "supuestamente hombre más poderoso de todos los Multi-Universos" pero el resto de nosotros no tenemos poderes especiales- le espetó el Topo molesto, pero el latino se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, aunque le debo dar crédito a ese patán. NUNCA JAMÁS una persona normal ha demostrado tener una fuerza tan descomunal como la que él tiene, que parece ser sobrenatural; si no tuviera mis súper poderes en serio me habría triturado la mano como si fueran migajas de galletas- dijo ya serio Alarcón sobándose un poco la mano derecha.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que ese maldito es una persona "normal"?- preguntó irónico y sarcástico Craig.

-Que su-suerte que Ti-Timmy y yo nos ca-cambiaron de curso- dijo aliviado Jimmy mientras que su buen amigo lo apoyó diciendo obviamente un "¡Timmy!".

-No sigamos perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías y comencemos a pensar que hacer respecto a esto- dijo Kyle ya molestándose.

-Pero no estamos todos. Falta el culón, Damien y Gok´Zarah- dijo Kenny al notar la ausencia de los mencionados y antes de que alguien dijera algo…

-¿Hablaban de mí, maricas?- preguntó de repente Cartman acercándoseles y todos hicieron una mueca de asco y repulsión ya que él todavía estaba sucio del agua del retrete en el que tenía metida la cabeza y las moscas volaban a su alrededor.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- dijo irónico Token.

-No, hablando del rey de Mierdalandia- dijo burlón Alarcón sacándole unas risas a algunos, excepto de Cartman que se puso más energúmeno y tomaba asiento entre Kenny y Kyle quienes se corrieron un poco tapándose las narices.

-Ahora solo faltan el cuernudo de Damien y el amanerado de Gok… como se apellide- dijo Josh retomando el asunto principal.

-¿A quién le llamas "cuernudo" marica?- le preguntó de repente el hijo del Diablo saliendo de un portal de fuego y humo en el piso asustando al otro pelinegro que se escudó tras Trent.

-¿Y ese milagro que volviste, pobre diablo?- le preguntó Luis Carlos de forma burlona y molestándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Es que le conté a papá sobre el regreso de ese maldito y me obligó a regresar para que "Sea hombre y enfrente mis peores miedos"- les dijo ya preocupado el paliducho.

-Oh sea que nunca te volverás un hombre- le siguió molestando el colombiano otra vez sacando las risas por parte de algunos.

-Solo falta ¡EL PUTO LLORÓN LAME POLLAS! Gok´Zarah- dijo Thomas.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Alarcón para enseguida desaparecer en un portal purpura y en menos de 2 segundos volvió con el rubio extraterrestre- servido- dijo como si fuera un mozo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hago de regreso en la Tierra?- preguntó muy confundido el súper héroe que derrotó a Cthullu.

-Estamos en una reunión Gok, así que por favor toma asiento- le pidió amablemente Gary.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos, comencemos a hablar sobre el tema de Leo- dijo Stan como si fuera el jefe de una junta de ejecutivos.

-¿Pero en serio es tan terrible ese hijo de puta? Solo lo veo como un bromista de MUY mal gusto con la fuerza de Hércules y ya- Alarcón trató minimizar la angustia de todos.

-Ya te lo dije Alarcón, es porque no lo conoces. Pero Leo es MUCHO peor que cualquiera de las calamidades por las que ha pasado el pueblo- cuando Stan le dijo esto, el latino no pudo disimular su asombro ya que no es decir poca cosa.

-Wau… entonces sí que es un caos mundial en potencia…- dijo para sí mismo el colombiano- ¿Pero por qué es así de bastardo?- les preguntó a los demás.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta… nunca nos han dicho como es que él es así, solamente sabemos que siempre ha sido un pesado desde que ingresamos a la escuela- comentó Gregory.

-Uf, es una larga historia- dicho esto, Kyle le contó el origen de la maldad del hermano de Butters y el colombiano y los que no recordaban y los que no estuvieron presentes en ese suceso le prestaron toda su atención- … y es por eso que es así de sádico y le gusta jodernos a todos- terminó de explicar.

-Oh… es toda una historia digna de un libro de angustia, drama y una pisca de humor. Cartman, eres víctima de tu propio invento- le dijo el latino que tenía apoyada la cara en sus manos y los codos apoyados en la mesa- Pero si todos ustedes le tienen miedo, incluso estos floripondios reprimidos, ¿Podrían decirme cuales han sido algunas de las desgracias que les ha hecho?- les preguntó con todo interés luego de haber insultado indirectamente a Craig, el Topo y los otros "cabrones" que enseguida molestaron por eso.

-¡Uf! Son tantas cosas que nos ha hecho ese puto infeliz de mierda, que nos tomaría toda una eternidad decirlas todas- le dijo Cartman luego de soltar un bramido irónico.

-Lo dices por experiencia propia ¿Oh me equivoco?- le preguntó burlón el latino molestándolo de nuevo- Pero no sean así, díganme alguna de las locuras que les ha hecho Leo… como a ti Craig, que hizo él para que el gran e inquebrantable Craig Tucker se cague del miedo ante su sola presencia- le pidió luego de haber visto a cada uno de los estudiantes ganándose la típica seña obscena del otro pelinegro.

-Sí Craig, cuéntale cuando Leo te hizo meter el dedo medio por el culo luego de hacerte calzón chino y…- Clyde estúpidamente estaba revelando información clasificada, pero enseguida se calló al darse cuenta de que la estaba re-cagando a lo grande ganándose la mirada asesina de Tucker, que Token se tapara la cara avergonzado y las risas de algunos.

-¿Dedo por el culo y calzón chino? ¡Cuenten, cuenten!- les pidió Alarcón ya mucho más interesado de lo que estaba- y no me hagan tener que usar mis poderes mentales para saber la verdad…- dijo esto último de forma medio melosa y todos se quedaron viendo tanto a Craig como a Cartman que también parecía estar molesto.

-Ah carajo… pues verás, lo que pasó fue…- Craig y varios de los demás chicos le empezaron a contar a Alarcón sobre algo del pasado.

_**Flash back:**_

_Los chicos estaban reunidos en el patio trasero de la escuela y en un poste estaba colgado Butters de los calzoncillos mientras que Craig y Cartman le tiraban un balón enrollado en el poste que le daba en la cara, en esos momentos ellos estaban en cuarto grado._

_-Chicos, esto no es ninguna buena idea. Si Leo se entera que le están haciendo esto a Butters…- les recomendó Kyle un poco preocupado._

_-Nadie te preguntó judío imbécil- le dijo el culo gordo para luego golpear la pelota haciendo que le diera a un muy adolorido Butters._

_-Y esto es lo que se merece este perdedor por no haber besado a una chica- le dijo Craig para luego golpear el balón dándole también al rubio- además ¿Qué es lo peor que podría hacernos su odioso hermano si se enterara? Nada. Ya que nadie puede contra un Tucker- les dijo arrogantemente e hizo l ademan de volver a golpear el balón._

_-¿Quieren ver que es lo peor que les puedo hacer, pedazos de maricas?- les preguntó de repente el hermano de Butters haciendo a un lado a los estudiantes que estaban de chismosos. Aun siendo un niño se le notaba que tenía una gran fuerza y su ropa era la misma que de adolescente excepto que no tenía un chaleco de cuero y tanto Craig como Cartman enseguida se pusieron pálidos del miedo y abrieron los ojos de par en par._

_-¡OH MIERDA!- exclamó el culón y junto con Tucker hizo el ademan de escapar._

_-¡USTEDES NO SE VAN A NINGUNA PARTE!- dicho esto Leo enseguida se les acercó y los cogió a cada uno de los calzones haciéndoles el famoso calzón chino levantándolos del piso con una sola mano con una gran facilidad haciendo que abrieran los ojos como platos ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes- Ya no se creen tan rudos ¿Verdad perras?- les preguntó burlonamente agitándolos._

_-¡AUCH MI CULO!- se quejó sumamente adolorido el culo gordo, que al ser el más pesado lógicamente era al que le resultaba más doloroso._

_-Están tomando una cucharada de su propia medicina, pendejos- les siguió diciendo burlón Leo- Ustedes, bajen al otro marica de ese poste- le ordenó a Stan, Kyle y Kenny que sin chistar ayudaron a Butters a bajar del poste- ¿Estas bien, Butters?- le preguntó sin dejar de sujetar de los calzoncillos a Craig y Cartman._

_-Auch… no muy bien…- le dijo adolorido el otro rubio sobándose el trasero._

_-¿Con que se trataron de pasar de listos al joder a mi hermano, eh? ¡Ahora sí que estoy molesto!- exclamó para luego hacer que sus pobres víctimas se chocaran de cabeza._

_-¡POR FAVOR ME GOLPEES LEO, TE LO RUEGO!- le suplicó el culón y eso hizo que l rubio riera un poco._

_-No se preocupen, no los voy a matar a golpes. Escuché cuando le dijeron perdedor a mi hermanito porque supuestamente no ha besado a una chica, pero al menos nunca ha besado a un chico como lo van a hacer ustedes ahora mismo ¡Así que bésense!- les exigió._

_Tucker y Eric se vieron entre sí muy asustados, pero en vez de besarse desviaron la mirada para tratar de mantener algo de dignidad, eso molestó a Leo que los levantara más aumentando el dolor de sus pobres rectos y que lloraran un poco._

_-¡BÉSENSE!- les gritó con voz muy ronca y todos estaban ansioso para ver qué pasaba._

_Cartman y Craig se vieron entre sí con una mueca d dolor y resignados acercaron sus caras dándose un pequeño beso en la boca ante la mirada divertida de los demás chicos quiénes hacían bullicio atrayendo a más estudiantes._

_-Que sea un beso profundo de lengüita y agarrados de las manos como los maricas que son- les exigió ya también divertido Leo._

_De nuevo los pobres de Eric y Craig se vieron entre sí de nuevo y cerraron los ojos sin dejar de derramar lágrimas para luego volver a besarse y agarrarse de las manos tal y como les exigió el hermano de Butters y el bullicio y burlas de los estudiantes que llegaban aumentaron más e incluso le tomaron fotografías._

_-Oh, pero que pareja tan tierna hacen- les dijo Leo con voz melosa- ahora pídanle perdón a mi hermano- les exigió para luego tirarlos al piso como si fueran costales de papas._

_-¡Perdón Butters, lo siento tanto!- el primero en ceder fue obviamente el culo gordo poniéndose de rodillas haciendo una reverencia, el rubio siendo tan amable iba a decirle que no había problema, pero su hermano tomo la palabra._

_-Ahora faltas tú Tucker. Suplica como el marica que eres- le exigió._

_-…- el pelinegro sin embargo en vez de ceder como lo hizo el culón, primero vio a los demás estudiantes que esperaban ansiosos cómo se tragaba su gran orgullo Tucker- No lo haré- dijo secamente tratando de conservar algo de dignidad._

_-¿Cómo dices marica?- le preguntó Leo otra vez energúmeno cogiéndolo esta vez de su abrigo azul haciendo que lo viera directamente a los ojos y en los suyos parecían salirles fuego._

_-Que-que ya no voy a se-seguir hu-humillándome por ti y tu ma-maricón hermano- trató de mantenerse firme y le mostró el dedo medio._

_-¿Con que tratando de aparentar ser un cabrón, eh?- le preguntó Leo sonriendo de medio lado y con una gran vena palpitante en su sien izquierda- si pensabas que ahorita estabas sufriendo por lo del calzón chino… ¡Vas a suplicar que te lo haga mil veces más antes en vez de hacerte esto!_

_Después de gritarle esto le cogió la mano con la que le hizo la seña obscena y se la torció hacía atrás y se la clavó en su propio culo haciendo que soltara un agudo grito de dolor mientras se retorcía en el piso ante la mirada atónita de los demás estudiantes._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Te vas disculpar y suplicar como el perro sarnoso que eres o tengo que meterte la otra mano también?- le preguntó Leo mientras le ponía encima de la cabeza su pie derecho presionándosela._

_-¡LO LAMENTO, LO LAMENTO!- se disculpó en agonía el pelinegro con voy muy aguda._

_-Así me gusta marica. Ahora el honor y orgullo de mierda d todos los Tukers estará por siempre marcado por la vergüenza Je, je, je. Aunque no puedes negar que te gustó- le dijo burlón para luego darle sin compasión una patada en el estómago sacándole el aire._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y desde ese entonces nadie ve a Craig con el mismo respeto que se le tenía y no pudo sentarse bien durante un mes entero- terminó por decir Clyde como si fuera cualquier cosa para luego darle una mordida a su taco y ante todo ese relato Craig se estaba masajeando las sienes con ambas manos y Cartman refunfuñaba molesto mientras que muchos de los demás chicos trataban de no explotar a carcajadas, excepto uno que no disimulaba para nada su risa.

-¡JAJAJAJA COMO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO ESTAR AHÍ PARE VER ESO JAJAJA!- exclamaba Alarcón que literalmente se estaba muriendo de la risa y retorciéndose en el piso- ¡Es que los dos son tal para cual y forman una linda pareja JAJAJAJA

-Es que los que tratan de aparentar rudeza, son a los que más les duele el golpe- dijo burlón Damien tomando una soda hirviendo.

-¿Eso crees, Thorne? ¿Acaso se te olvido cuando Leo también te sacó la mierda y le suplicaste por tu vida llorando como un marica?- le preguntó tajantemente Craig y todas las miradas se posaron ahora en el pelinegro infernal que casi se atragantó.

-Y no solamente fue una vez, varias veces también como al resto de nosotros- le recriminó también tajante Trent haciendo que se molestara mucho.

-Bueno, aunque en realidad no se necesitaría mucho para dejar tirado en el piso a un pobre diablo como tú- le dijo burlón Alarcón recobrando un poco la compostura- ¿Cómo lo jodió? ¿Fue más humillante que lo de los calzones chinos y la sodomización?- les preguntó a los demás.

-¡Por supuesto!- le dijo ya divertido Kenny ganándose la mirada infernal de Damien que ya botaba humo de las orejas.

-¡Pues cuéntenme! Estoy ansioso por saber cómo jodió también a uno de los "máximos representantes del mal"- dijo Alarcón volviendo a emocionarse como al principio- y no les de miedo decirlo, si este marica los trata de interrumpir, también se la rajo- les pidió haciendo el ademan de golpear a Damien que solamente seguía enfureciéndose más y más y eso le dio la suficiente confianza a los demás chicos.

-Entonces escucha, paso esto…- le comenzó a contar Kenny junto con el resto como lo hicieron antes.

_**Flash back:**_

_Los estudiantes de Garrison tenían 13 años y se estaban preparando para comenzar las clases pero algo, mejor dicho alguien, llamó la atención de todos._

_-¡Acérquense, acérquense!- llamaba Damien a los estudiantes estando parado encima de un banquillo- ¡Miren que tan poderoso se ha vuelto ahora el príncipe de las tinieblas!- _

_-¿De qué carajo hablas, marica?- le preguntó toscamente el culón._

_El pelinegro no dijo nada y rugió al tiempo que estaba envuelto por un aura de fuego, se le desintegraba su camisa negra volviéndose un poquito más musculoso y los tatuajes diabólicos de su cuerpo brillaban al rojo vivo, le crecían un par de pequeños cuernos rojos de la frente, unas púas para nada prominentes de cada vértebra de su espalda también rojas al igual que una cola larga roja con punta de flecha y garras negras en sus manos y pies antes la mirada atónita de los demás estudiantes ya que esa había sido la primera vez que el pelinegro se transformaba._

_-¡¿Pe-pero que haces Damien?!- le preguntó en estado de shock Kyle._

_-Mostrando mi verdadera forma ¿Les gusta?- les preguntó el Anti-Cristo flexionando sus músculos de forma muy vanidosa._

_-¿Por-por qué?- le preguntó Stan con el mismo semblante que su mejor amigo._

_-Pues porque estamos pasando por la etapa de la adolescencia y todos están presumiendo por los grandes cambios físicos que sufren. Y yo por supuesto al ser el príncipe de las tinieblas soy el que más cambios ha sufrido volviéndome más perrón de lo que ya era- siguió diciendo de forma vanidosa y arrogante el pelinegro de ojos rojos todavía flexionando sus músculos._

_-Querrás decir más maricón de lo que ya eras- le contradijo de repente Leo abriéndose paso entre la multitud seguido de un tímido Butters, en esos tiempos ya tenía una muy buena condición física comparada con la de los demás estudiantes._

_-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- le preguntó muy molesto Damien acercándosele y a pesar de que es un poco más alto que el rubio y estar rodeado de fuego, él no parecía estar asustado y simplemente sonrió de medio lado a diferencia de su hermano que junto con los demás estudiantes, retrocedió asustado._

_-Que con esas uñas largas pintadas de negro, esos cachitos, los ridículos tatuajes que tienes y ese meneado de cola pareces uno de esos maricas que marchan en las manifestaciones de orgullo gay que piden a gritos que se los cojan- le dijo con toda simpleza el hermano de Butters y varios de los estudiantes comenzaron a reírse de Damien que ya ardía más que antes, pero de la ira._

_-¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡¿TE CREES MUY RUDO Y VALIENTE AL HABLARME DE ESA FORMA?!- le preguntó colérico el ser infernal, pero el rubio no cambiaba de semblante y rió de nuevo._

_-No me creo, yo soy bien rudo y cojonudo y no necesito de estúpidos y homosexuales poderes infernales para ser un perrón como dices ser- le siguió diciendo cínicamente._

_-¡SÉ ACABO, NO VOY A TOLERAR MÁS ESTO Y AHORITA MISMO TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR TODA LA FURIA DEL INFIERNO!_

_Después de volver a gritar enfurecido le trato de dar un zarpazo con su mano derecha, pero el rubio simplemente se corrió hacia atrás esquivándolo fácilmente con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, después le trató de dar otro zarpazo con su mano izquierda y el rubio lo esquivó agachándose y siguieron así durante unos segundos ante la mirada emocionada de algunos por su "pelea" y la preocupada de otros, especialmente la de Butters._

_-¡Ole torito, ole!- decía Leo a Damien de forma burlona. Tal vez él tenga poderes sobrenaturales, pero los años de experiencia peleando que el rubio a acumulado lo hacen mucho más ágil y rápido que una persona cualquiera._

_-¡GRRR!- rugió enfurecido el ojirrojo ya empezando a dar salticos en el suelo en forma de berrinche- ¡TOMA ESTO!- exclamó para enseguida lanzarle una bola de fuego._

_El rubio solamente estiró la pierna a la derecha haciéndose a un lado esquivando fácilmente la llamarada, pero otro estudiante no tuvo la misma suerte y ese fue Kenny que recibió de lleno ese ataque quemándose y empezando a gritar de la agonía mientras se movía de un lado a otro de forma desesperada para tratar de apagar las llamas ante la mirada más aterra de los demás estudiantes._

_-¡KENNY, NO!- exclamó aterrado Butters e hizo el ademan de ayudarlo, pero apenas trato de tocarlo se quemó un poco las manos y parte delantera de su cuerpo gritando también del dolor._

_-¡BUTTERS!- exclamó Leo muy preocupado para enseguida auxiliarlo mientras que el rubio cenizo cayó al piso retorciéndose todavía del dolor y lo último que hizo fue extender su mano derecha en busca de ayuda antes de morir carbonizado._

_-¡OH DIOS MÍO, MATARON A KENNY!- exclamó Stan aterrado._

_-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- y por supuesto Kyle también exclamó su famosa frase._

_-¿Estás bien, hermano?- preguntó Leo a Butters que humeaba un poco._

_-Es-estaré bien… pero… ¿Y Kenny?- le preguntó muy preocupado el otro rubio._

_Leo iba a decirle que no se preocupara por el rubio inmortal, pero cuando vio hacia adelante se dio cuenta de que Damien lo quiso chuzar con una especie de lanza tridente, así que cargó a su hermano al estilo princesa y saltó hacía atrás para esquivar el arma del hijo del diablo que movió de abajo asía arriba con la que le rozó el lado izquierdo de su cara._

_-¡HUUOOORRRGGG!- rugió él del dolor y con los dientes apretados llevándose la mano izquierda a su cara en dónde tendría por siempre su famosa cicatriz- ¡MALDITO COBARDE!- le dijo ya furioso al pelinegro pálido que rió de forma diabólica obviamente mientras que los testigos lo abucheaban por esa jugada tan sucia._

_-¡Y tú eres un distraído!- dicho esto hizo el ademan de lanzarle otro ataque de fuego pero a través de su arma._

_Leo reaccionó rápido y vio un extintor, así que dejó un momento a su hermano en el piso y de un salto acrobático con voltereta llegó hasta el extintor y apenas lo tuvo en sus manos…_

_-¡TOMA ESTO VIL ENGENDRO!- dicho esto le roció encima todo el contenido del extintor que era espuma._

_-¡¿Pero qué…?!- preguntó Damien mientras era rodeado por la espuma y sus llamas se apagaban- ¡Esto no puede ser, ES IMPOSIBLE!- exclamó cuando estaba totalmente apagado, pero aun conservando sus horribles atributos._

_-Parece que un extintor es todo lo que se necesita para contener toda la furia del infierno- le dijo burlón e irónico Leo dejando de lado "su arma divina"- y ahora que no estas rodeado de fuego… no tengo ningún problema en ponerte las manos encima- dijo esto al mismo tiempo que se tronaba sus nudillos._

_-¡OH PUTA MIERDA!- exclamó el paliducho para luego ganarse la paliza de su vida._

_Por cada golpe que recibía por parte del rubio, los demás estudiantes soltaban gritos como: "¡OH! ¡AH! ¡IIIHHH! ¡UUHH!" y otras clases de gritos al mismo tiempo que hacían muecas de dolor._

_-¿Ahora quién es el más perrón y cabrón de la escuela?- preguntó Leo a Damien sentado en la espalda de este, evitando sus pequeñas púas y sujetándole la pierna derecha torciéndosela hacía atrás._

_-¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME!- le exigió el pelinegro mientras golpeaba el piso de forma repetitiva con sus puños y tiene todo su cuerpo lleno de moretones y toda clase de heridas y hasta le faltaba un pedazo de su cacho derecho y se le salían lágrimas de fuego._

_-¡¿Cómo dices marica?!- le preguntó ya molesto el rubio torciéndole más fuerte la pierna sacándole un grito de dolor que parecía un chillido de niña._

_-¡TÚ ERES EL MÁS CABRÓN, TÚ ERES EL MÁS CABRÓN!- al igual que como hizo Craig hace años, Damien se tuvo que meter por el culo su gran orgullo de mierda quedando totalmente en ridículo frente a todos y haciendo que el hermano d Butters sonriera enormemente._

_-Así me gusta y para que nunca se te olvide…- dijo esto para enseguida torcerle sin ninguna piedad la pierna partiéndosela y de nuevo los estudiantes hicieron una mueca de dolor soltando un HUYY! Al mismo tiempo._

_-¡HAHAHAHAAAAAAA!- gritaba en agonía el pelinegro mientras se retorcía en el piso y se sujetaba la pierna derecha llorando con más ganas- ¡PAPI, QUIERO A MI PAPI HIHIHIIIII!- después de gritar esto desapareció en una nube de humo y fuego._

_-Para ser "el príncipe de toda la maldad" es más chillón que el culón y ahora todos saben quién es el más cojonudo de todos- dijo burlón y triunfal Leo mientras los estudiantes lo alababan o lo miraban más asustados todavía y luego se acercó a su hermano- ¿Estás bien, Butters?- le volvió a preguntar preocupado._

_-Si hermano… estaré bien…- le volvió a asegurar su hermano- Pe-pero tu cara…- le dijo preocupado señalando la cicatriz que tiene en el rostro._

_Así que Leo fue a un baño seguido de su hermano y de otros chicos y se miró al mismo tiempo que se pasaba la mano izquierda por esa herida._

_-Rayos… ese malparido maricón dejó una gran marca en mi bello rostro…- se dijo esto molesto, pero luego sonrió- aunque en realidad no está nada mal, ya que me hace ver más chingón de lo que ya soy y me veré más sexy cuando sea más grande- dijo esto complacido e ilusionado._

_-Tú lo has dicho- le apoyó Bebe sonriendo de forma ilusionada haciendo que Wendy rodara los ojos_

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y ese fue también el origen de la cicatriz que tiene Leo en la cara- de nuevo terminó de contar Clyde dándole una mordida a otro taco y ahora era Damien quién se masajeaba las sienes exasperado, aunque claro, solamente él recordaba la muerte de Kenny.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- de nuevo Alarcón se estaba que se moría de la risa- ¡siempre he sabido que eres un pobre diablo PERO SI QUE ESTAS JODIDO JAJAJA!- se burló de Damien, que como en esa ocasión estaba botando humo de las orejas- pero que vergüenza debe darte… está bien que yo te de tus pataditas debes en cuando porque tengo súper poderes ¿pero que una persona normal te deje hecho mierda? Ah mi se me caería la cara de la vergüenza- dijo esto negando con la cabeza de forma lenta y haciendo un chasquido con la lengua de forma desaprobatoria.

-Vuelvo y digo ¿Quién ha dicho que él es una persona "normal"?- volvió a decir irónico y sarcástico Tucker.

-Y lo peor es que mientras mis grandes poderes aumentaban con el paso del tiempo la descomunal fuerza y resistencia de ese puto aumentaban también- dijo MUY ardido el hijo del diablo, en el otro sentido de la palabra- y a este paso, nunca podré cobrarle todo lo que me ha hecho cuando se muera y termine en el infierno para hacerlo sufrir por toda la eternidad como se merece- siguió diciendo resentido para luego darle una mordida a su emparedado infernal.

-No, sí él muriera el que sufriría por toda la eternidad no sería él, sino tú, tu padre y los demás maricones- le dijo secamente el Topo haciendo que varios rieran.

-Oigan, oigan ¡OIGAN!- exclamó Wendy ganándose la atención de todos- sé que recordar algunas de las cosas que el hermano de Butters ha hecho, nos parecen muy divertidas ahora. Pero que no se les olvide el motivo por el cual nos juntamos de esta forma- les dijo para que recordaran el asunto principal.

-Tienes razón Wendy; tenemos que hablar sobre que vamos hacer ahora que él está de regreso y no siguiendo hablando de pendejadas- le apoyó Stan ya serio.

-No, no, NO. Mejor sigamos hablando de lo que él ha hecho en el pasado; ya que es muy divertido- les dijo Luis Carlos un poco molesto de que interrumpieran de esa forma la diversión- como por ejemplo… tú Trent, siendo tú el supuestamente cabrón del kínder y hasta le tienes miedo a Leo ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo para que te cagues ante él?- le preguntó con todo interés y ahora es el rubio más grande de todos el que se ganó las miradas d todos.

-Muy buena pregunta, nunca nos has dicho el por qué- le dijo Craig para que así nadie volviera a pensar sobre lo que le hicieron a él.

-Grrr…- rugió molesto el cavernario cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo a Mark y Josh que asintieron con la cabeza- está bien… pero como le cuenten de esto a alguien, los voy a…- les amenazó agitando su puño derecho.

-Sí, sí, sí, habla rápido- le apresuró Alarcón volviendo a apoyar su cara en sus manos como lo hizo antes- "ahora si me está gustando venir a la escuela"- pensó emocionado y escuchó lo que el rubio prehistórico tenía que decir.

**Tercer capítulo de esta historia completado el 12/06/2014**

**Espero que les haya gustado los flash back sobre lo que hizo Leo a algunos de "los chingones" XD en el siguiente capítulo mostraré las cosas que les hizo a los otros perrones, así que h****asta la próxima y no se les olvide los fics en votaciones ;D.**


	4. Recordando unas pataditas, parte 2

**¡AH REGRESADO!**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: RECORDANDO UNA PATADITAS, PARTE 2**

El gigantón cabeza dura de Trent Boyett les estaba contando a los chicos y chicas el por qué le tenía un poco de "precaución" al hermano gemelo de Butters…

_**Flash back:**_

_Había salido de la correccional y no perdí tiempo en buscar a los 4 hijos de puta que me echaron la culpa de ese incendio en kínder, pero primero iba a machacar al marica de Butters por no haber testificado a mi favor._

_Y cuando lo encontré estaba cagado del miedo, pero luego sonrió saludándome amablemente como si con eso fuera a arreglar todo, pobre ingenuo de primera clase._

_Pero fui considerado y le di un chance de 5 segundos y él como todo el marica que es me trato de convencer de que no le hiciera nada y solamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo._

_Cuando solo le quedaban dos segundos empezó a correr por su vida, no me costaba para nada aguantarle el paso y cuando pasamos cerca de un callejón lo alcancé._

_-¡Te tengo!- le dije sujetándolo de la parte trasera de su suéter y fácilmente lo aventé dentro del callejón- no sabes cuánto he anhelado poder hacer esto…- le dije tronándome los nudillos._

_-¡NO TRENT, ESPERA POR FAVOR!- me empezó a suplicar llorando como una nena y temblando como gelatina._

_-Nada de lo que digas te va a salvar ahora- dije ásperamente al mismo tiempo que lo cogía del cuello de su suéter levantándolo del piso y aporreándolo contra la pared._

_-¡Es-es que si hu-hubiera di-dicho algo, mis pa-padres me podrían ha-haber castigado y…!- me siguió suplicando esa pichurria._

_-Sigues siendo el mismo mojigato de kínder- le dijo ya burlón- esto lo gozaré más todavía- dicho esto levanté mi puño derecho y él cerró los ojos y cuando lo iba a golpear…_

_De repente alguien me sujetó la mano desde atrás y me la estaba haciendo retroceder mientras me temblaba todo el brazo por el forcejeo y rugí un poco._

_-¿Qué mierda es lo que pensabas hacer tú gran pendejo?- me dijo el que me estaba sujetando el puño y cuando miré hacia atrás, me sorprendí mucho._

_-¡HERMANO!- exclamó ya muy alegre es cara de coño de Butters sonriendo enormemente._

_-¿Le-Leo?- le pregunté un poco asombrado mientras me bajaba el puño._

_-No sé quién carajos eres tú chupa monda, pero te vas a arrepentir por ponerle las manos encima a mi hermanito._

_Dicho esto me dio un duro golpe en el estómago; tan fuerte que no solamente me sacó el aire, sino que escupiera sangre para luego caer de rodillas al piso mientras me sobaba ¡Nunca jamás alguien me había golpeado así de fuerte hasta ese momento!_

_Y el muy hijo de perra no terminó ahí, ya que me dio un rodillazo en la quijada haciéndome caer de espaldas al piso y después me agarró de las piernas y me jaló mandándome a volar literalmente sacándome del callejón y que me golpeara duramente contra el piso._

_-¿Estás bien, Butters?- le preguntó al mariquita._

_-Sí, gracias por ayudarme hermano- le agradeció._

_-¿Quién es este pendejo?- le preguntó de nuevo al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie con dificultad, ya que no me reconocía._

_-Él es Tre-Trent Boyett- cuando le dijo eso, se me quedó viendo un poco asombrado._

_-Oh… el tan temible Trent del que todos le teníamos miedo en kínder. Parece que los chismes que andan esparciendo los demás no son solamente pura habladuría- dijo esto ya sonriendo de medio lado- serán un supuesto perrón de primera clase, pero cometiste el peor de tu vida al tratar de joder a mi hermanito y ahora mismo lo pagaras y desearas no haber salido de la correccional- se empezó a tronar los nudillos mientras se me acercaba._

_-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! Solamente pensaba en rajársela al maricón de tú hermano ¡Pero con mucho gusto también te voy a dejar hecho mierda!- exclamé molesto acercándomele también- y parece se te ha olvidado lo terrible que puedo llegar a ser ¡Y ahorita te refrescare la memoria!_

_-Y parece que nadie te ha dicho lo cojonudo y terrible que me he vuelto en todo este tiempo… y con mucho gusto te haré una pequeña demostración- cuando uso casi las mismas palabras que había dicho yo, comenzamos a pelear._

_Yo trataba de golpear de todas la maneras que conocía, con puñetazo, codazos, patadas, rodillazos ¡Pero no podía tocarle ni un solo pelo! Ya que los esquivaba con una impresionante velocidad y no parecía estar cansado mientras que yo estaba quedándome sin fuerzas._

_-Ah…ah…ah- respiraba agitadamente mientras sudaba como un condenado después de detenerme._

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya estás botando el chupo?- me preguntó burlonamente y no estaba para nada cansado- es una gran desilusión, ya que esperaba que alguien supuestamente tan cabrón como tú estuviera a mi altura y me diera una buena pelea, pero me estas desilusionando- me dijo ese pendejo negando con la cabeza y haciendo un chasquido con la lengua_

_-¡GRRRR!- rugí como una bestia endiablada- ¡AÚN NO HE TERMINADO MALDITO IMBÉCIL!- le grite al mismo tiempo que me le acercaba._

_-¡Pues vamos, dame tu mejor golpe!- me dijo desafiante y con los brazos extendidos indicando que no iba a tratar de defenderse._

_No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad y enseguida le di un puñetazo en la cara volteándosela y que retrocediera, luego otro en el estómago sacándole el aire como me lo hizo a mí y después otro en la quijada también como me lo hizo y después flexione mi pierna derecha y le di una certera patada en el pecho mandándolo a volar de espaldas y que se chocara contra una pared duramente haciendo que gritara al mismo tiempo que caía al piso._

_-¡HERMANO!- exclamó aterrado el mariquita de Butters._

_-No te angusties marica… que ahora mismo también te voy a moler a golpes como a él- le dije ya respirando más agitadamente por el cansancio e hice el ademan de acercármele._

_-Je, je, je…- escuchamos una pequeña sonrisa proviniendo de su puto hermano y llevé mi vista a él asombrándome ya que se estaba poniendo de pie sin dificultad y pasándose la mano por la boca de la que le salía un poco de sangre- no lo haces nada mal marica… debo reconocerlo, eres muy fuerte… pero yo lo soy más…_

_-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- exclamé entre asombrado y asustado ¡nunca alguien había resistido los golpes que le di!_

_-Nada es imposible para el chico más perrón del pueblo… pero ya es hora de ponerle fin a esto- dicho esto se me acercó corriendo._

_-¡AH CARAJO!- fue lo único que pude decir antes de que me dieran la golpiza más brutal que alguien me había dado a mis cortos 9 años de vida._

_Con cada uno de sus golpes mis huesos se rompían como si fueran de cristal y porcelana y no podía hacer nada por defenderme, pero no le iba a suplicar ¡NO SEÑOR! Tenía que conservar algo de dignidad._

_-¿Por qué te golpeas a ti mismo? ¿Eres masoquista o qué?- me preguntó al mismo tiempo que hacía que me golpeara la cara con mi puño derecho- Butters ¿Quieres también darle sus pataditas?- le preguntó a su pinche hermano que en todo este tiempo solamente se había limitado a vernos estupefacto._

_-Eh… no, no. No va-vale la pena- le dijo un poco asustado frotándose los nudillos._

_-Como digas, pero luego no te quejes- dicho esto me dio una patada en el estómago y me dejo tirado a mi suerte._

_-Gra-gracias por sal-salvarme, hermano- le agradeció sonriendo enormemente como antes._

_-No lo agradezcas, sabes muy bien que él único con derecho de joderte soy yo y nadie más- cuando le dijo esto sonriendo, enseguida lo aterró y se frotaba los nudillos más rápido que antes- ahora vamos a casa, de seguro nuestro viejos se están preocupando mucho- dicho esto empezaron a caminar alejándose de mí, pero él se detuvo un momento y se me acercó y con una sola mano me levantó del piso- y escúchame tú marica, si me vuelvo a dar cuenta de que te quieras pasar de listo con mi hermanito… no seré tan gentil como lo fui ahora- me dio un fuerte cabezazo en la frente luego de amenazarme dejándome inconsciente._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y por eso no se la pude cobrar al marica de Butters y tuve que esperar una semana para recuperarme e ir a cobrarle venganza a los otros cuatro hijos de puta que de nuevo me echaron la culpa cuando se volvió a quemar la señorita Claridge- terminó por contar Trent de forma muy rencorosa y viendo de mala manera al cuarteto que junto con el resto se le habían quedado viendo de forma asombrada.

-Oh… así que ese es el origen de que el gran e imparable Trent Boyett se cague del miedo ante la sola presencia del hermano de Butters ¿Eh?- le preguntó Alarcón de forma divertida y aún con la cara apoyada en sus manos- aunque en realidad fue más genial la forma en como jodió al otro marica de Craig y al cachón del pobre diablo- cuando dijo esto todos de nuevo se empezaron a reír de Tucker, que mostró el dedo medio, y de Damien que de nuevo empezó a votar humo de las orejas.

-Y lo peor es que cuando lo enviaban a la correccional debes en cuando, me la montaba- siguió contando molesto el rubio más grande de todos.

-No solo a ti, sino al resto de nosotros- le dijo Mark con el mismo semblante.

-¿Ah-ah ti también te ha las-lastimado nuestro pri-primo Leo?- le preguntó tímidamente la pequeña Brittany enrollando su cabello con su índice derecho.

-Sí preciosa, desgraciadamente- le dijo con pesar el pelinegro ganándose enseguida la mala mirada por parte de Jack al haberle dicho ese cumplido a su hermanita.

-Entonces cuenta, somos todo oídos- le pidió Alarcón emocionado como las veces anteriores y todos le prestaron atención a lo que tenía que decir haciendo que cerrara los ojos soltando un bramido.

-Entonces escuchen ya que solo contaré esto una sola vez…

_**Flash back:**_

_Tenía once años y estaba en la correccional, muchos de los chicos estábamos haciendo una especie de terapia para "el manejo de la ira" que consistía en que hiciéramos un dibujo para descargar nuestro enojo._

_Algunos de nosotros dibujaban cosas que representaban su enojo o el motivo por el que estábamos ahí, Trent se dibujaba a sí mismo matando a golpes al gordo maricón de Cartman y a los demás imbéciles que le echaron la culpa de esos dos incendios; pero otros dibujábamos cosas que nos gustaría poder hacer, Josh se dibujaba a sí mismo empapelando la Capilla Sixtina y yo por otro lado… bueno, me pintaba a mí mismo en Disneylandia agarrado de las manos con Blanca Nieves y la Cenicienta y a nuestro alrededor estaban Mickey Mouse, el Pato Donald, Tribiliny los demás personajes de Disney._

_-Muy bien Mark, te está quedando muy bonito- me alagó mi supervisor y las miradas de todos los demás reclusos se me quedaron viendo y enseguida se empezaron a burlar de mí molestándome y avergonzándome mucho._

_-Oh, pero que ternurita Stomper- me dijo burlón Trent._

_-Solamente le falta usar esos putos anillos de pureza después de ver a los maricones de los Jonas Brothers para que te den duro por el culo- me dijo burlón el hijo de puta de Leo, que había estado dibujándose a sí mismo quemando todo el pueblo de South Park mientras reía a carcajadas como un perfecto lunátic._

_-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste gran pendejo?- le pregunté muy molesto mientras me ponía de pie y me le acercaba y él también se ponía de pie sonriendo de medio lado y todos guardaron silencio para ver qué pasaba- repite lo que dijiste ahorita- le exigí mirándolo a los ojos, a pesar de que al usar mis altos zapatos especiales hacían que le llevara casi una cabeza de ventaja._

_-Mark, te recomendaría que no le buscaras pelea- me advirtió Trent con mucha cautela._

_-Te dije: "que solamente te falta usar esos anillos de pureza después de ver a los maricones de los Jonas Brothers para que te den duro por el culo"- me repitió él cara de culo de Leo como si fuera cualquier cosa sin dejar de sonreír y los demás chicos soltaron un "HUY" al mismo tiempo mientras que nuestro supervisor ya muy preocupado había mandado a llamar a los guardias._

_-¡MALDITO PENDEJO! ¡¿TE CREES MUY MACHO?!- le grite en toda la cara furioso._

_-¿Y tú te crees muy grande y fuerte porque usas esas zapatillas como las de la cenicienta?- me preguntó cínicamente sin cambiar de semblante y de nuevo los demás soltaron un "HUY" al mismo tiempo o reían._

_-¡HIJO DE PERRA! No sé qué es le habrás hecho a Trent para que te tema ¡PERO DE MÍ NO SE BURLA NADIE!- le volví a gritar en toda la cara, ya que en esos momentos Trent no le había dicho a nadie sobre la paliza que él le dio y enseguida cogí uno de sus botecitos de pintura y se lo tiré en toda la cara manchándosela de color rojo._

_Ante eso todos se nos quedaron viendo muy asombrados y contuvieron el aliento para ver qué pasaba mientras yo sonreía de medio lado mientras él se pasó las manos por los ojos quitándose la pintura de esa parte de la cara y dedicándome una cruda mirada._

_-Ya no eres tan rudo ¿Verdad perra callejera?- le pregunté riendo un poco._

_-A ti te gusta mucho Disney y sus princesas ¿Verdad?- me preguntó él con una extraña calma y sonriendo de medio lado._

_-Sí ¿Y qué?- le respondí toscamente sin dejar de sonreír y la sonrisa de él aumento más._

_**UNA HORA DESPUÉS…**_

_-¡Miren todos!¡Es Blanca Nieves!- exclamó ese hijo de puta mientras me empujaba haciendo que caminara por uno de los corredores de la correccional- ¡Vamos, saluda a todos!- me exigió mientras que todos me miraban divertidos y se burlaban de mí._

_-…- yo no dije nada y desvié la mirada ya que estaba pasando la vergüenza más grande que alguna vez haya pasado ¡Y es porque ese malparido cara de verga aparte de darme una terrible golpiza me hizo disfrazarme de Blanca Nieves! Aunque me preguntaba de dónde había sacado ese disfraz._

_Al ver que no decía nada me sujeto fuertemente del hombro derecho y me lo empezó a aplastar haciendo que gruñera del dolor mientras me inclinaba._

_-¡QUE LOS SALUDES A TODOS, PERRA!- me gritó al mismo tiempo que me obligaba a poner de pie._

_-¡HO-HOLA A TODOS, ¿CÓ-CÓMO ESTÁN?!- les pregunté agitando la mano derecha y las burlas solamente aumentaban y hasta me lanzaban chiflidos, hasta Trent y Josh parecían divertirse por todo ese maldito asunto._

_-¡Mándales besitos!- me exigió ese infeliz empujándome para que avanzara con mucha dificultad, no solo por el dolor de mis heridas, sino porque el muy maldito había dañado mis altos zapatos deformándolos para que tuvieran forma de zapatillas._

_Así que con pasos torpes caminaba por el corredor mientras les mandaba besitos a todos con las manos._

_-Oye princesita ¿No quieres venir a nuestra cabaña para prepararnos la comidita y luego dormir en nuestras camitas?- me preguntó uno de los chicos más grandes de la correccional con obvias dobles intenciones._

_-¿Y después no quieres comer de nuestras manzanas hasta comerte la envenenada?- me preguntó otro de esos idiotas._

_-"Ahora ya sé porque Trent le tiene miedo a este maldito"- pensé muy arrepentido por haberle tirado pintura en la cara y sin dejar de mandar besitos._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y desde ese momento los demás hijos de puta me estuvieron acosando y tratando de propasarse conmigo como si fuera una vil puta hasta que me liberaron- terminó de contar de mala ganara Stomper para luego darle un trago a su gaseosa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- y como era de esperarse, las risas de todos los chicos y chicas no se hicieron esperar molestándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡PERO QUE MARICA, JAJAJAJA!- exclamó el culón de Cartman que estaba tirado en el piso retorciéndose y muriéndose de la risa como lo hacían Luis Carlos, Kenny, Damien, Clyde, Kevin e incluso Stan y Kyle.

-¡Y DE SEGURÓ SE LO HABRÁN COGIDO VARIOS CHICOS COMO CUANDO KENNY SE VOLVIÓ UNA PRINCESA JAPONESA JAJAJAJA!- cuando Alarcón exclamó esto, el rubio inmortal enseguida dejó de reír y las risas también se concentraron en él molestándolo mucho- ¡No me divertía tanto desde que organicé esas votaciones en ese mundo paralelo a las que asistieron muchos de mis amigos y amigas de fan ficción JAJAJAJA!- siguió exclamando **(NA: creo que es MUY obvio a lo que me estoy refiriendo ¿Verdad? XD).**

-Y tanto que presumen los reclusos o ex-convictos diciendo que son los tipos más rudos del planeta y por dentro son unas nenitas lloronas- les dijo ácidamente el Topo sonriendo de medio lado haciendo que los demás rieran más.

-¿Cómo dices marica francesa?- le preguntó Mark más molesto de lo que ya estaba y tanto Trent como Josh también se molestaron ya que esa es una ofensa para ellos también, pero el mercenario no se inmutó por eso y solamente se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado.

-¿Y qué dices tú? ¿Qué fue lo que el cara cortada de Leo te hizo para que le temas como el resto de nosotros?- le preguntó tajante la copia barata de Hannibal Lecter y enseguida el mercenario dejó de sonreír y puso su típico semblante de aspereza y Gregory lo vio con algo de cautela.

-¡Sí Topillo, cuenta como el resto!- le pidió Alarcón ya recuperando un poco de compostura.

-Eso no les importa idiots- les dijo frívolamente el francés a los que no estuvieron presentes en su momento de humillación ante el hermano de Butters.

-Vamos francesito, que no te de vergüenza decir que Leo te mandó a volar con tu propia pa…- de nuevo Clyde estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, pero de nuevo se calló al darse cuenta de la cagada que estaba haciendo y Token otra vez se tapó la cara avergonzado.

-¡¿Lo mandó a volar?! ¡¿Cómo, cómo?!- volvió a preguntar ya bastante más interesado el colombiano.

-Dije que eso es algo que no les importa imbécil- le dijo el francés ya empezando a perder la calma

-Si no me lo dices por las buenas, no me dejarás más opción que leerte la mente ¿Quieres eso?- le preguntó sonriendo de medio lado el colombiano molestándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Cálmate Chris…- le pidió Gregory- mira, que tal si soy el que cuenta lo que pasó ¿Te parece bien?- le ofreció para que el latino no hiciera alguna gracia.

-Como sea…- dijo desinteresado y resignado el francés haciendo que Alarcón sonriera ansiosamente y los que no estuvieron en su momento de humillación le prestaran toda atención a su rubio amigo.

-Verán chicos, hace algunos años…- empezó a contar lo sucedido.

_**Flash back:**_

_Cuando todos teníamos alrededor de 12 años, estábamos jugando un partido de Baseball en un pequeño parque._

_-Vamos bateador, bateador. Batea, batea, batea- decía Cartman quien era el cátcher a Kyle quien era el que iba a batear mientras que mi buen amigo Chris era el pitcher y ya le había hecho dos Strikes y escupió para luego prepararse para a lanzar de nuevo._

_-Cierra la puta boca mojón gordo- le dijo él molesto mientras se preparaba para batear._

_-Ya lanza rápido Topo, antes de que empiecen a pelear- le dijo Stan que estaba en tercera base, mientras que Craig estaba en segunda base y yo en primera._

_Así que le hice una seña a mi amigo con los dedos de forma discreta mientras me miraba de reojo y dio un leve asentimiento y se preparó para lanzar la pelota y después de escupir de nuevo, la lanzó tan fuerte que Kyle apenas pudo reaccionar, pero fue muy tarde ya que erró la pelota por completo_

_-¡STRIKE TRES, FUERA!- exclamó Token quien era el Umpire y enseguida Kyle tiró el bate enojado y se alejó murmurando algunas cosas._

_-Ahora te toca hermanito- dijo Leo a Butters, que estaban sentados en las bancas y a pasos lentos se acercó a la caja de bateo frotándose los nudillos nervioso y cogió el bate que tiró Kyle- y pensar que nosotros una vez hicimos hasta lo imposible para no jugar esta mierda- dijo riendo de forma irónica y varios de los chicos rieron también._

_Butters erró el primer lanzamiento por completo, en el segundo por poco y le da, pero su equipo ya lo estaba abucheando, incluso el odioso de Leo._

_-Escucha bien hermanito, como nos hagas perder voy a coger ese bate y te lo voy a meter por el culo ¿entendiste?- le dijo molesto._

_Esa amenaza fue suficiente para hacer que se pusiera tan pálido como un muñeco de nieve, ya que es capaz de hacerlo literalmente hablando, así que después de tragar crudo se preparó para batear con manos temblorosas._

_-Entonces prepárate para no caminar bien- le dijo burlón mi amigo para enseguida lanzar la bola, Butters cerró los y movió el bate y cuando parecía que iba a errar de nuevo la bola…_

_-¡PANNGGG!- para la gran sorpresa de todos la bateo, fue más bien un lanzamiento vertical que de distancia, pero muy alto cabe decir._

_-¡Corre rápido hermanito, corre!- le gritó Leo emocionado._

_-¿Eh? ¿Ba-batee la pelota?- preguntó Butters muy ingenuo sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo._

_-¡QUE CORRAS MALDITA SEA!- le gritó ya furioso e impaciente._

_Así que asustando empezó a correr al mismo tiempo que Stan, Craig y el Topo trataron de atrapar la pelota saltando, pero como si fueran los 3 chiflados se golpearon las cabezas entre sí en pleno aire y cayeron al piso y que la pelotica rodara un poco por el césped._

_-¡Eso es hermanito, lo tienes en la bolsa!- volvió a gritar Leo otra vez emocionado y todo su equipo lo estaba apoyando y Butters sonreía enormemente ya corriendo a tercera base._

_-¡Quítense mierdes!- exclamó muy molesto mi amigo quitándose de encima a Stan y Craig para enseguida ir a coger la pelota- ¡NO TA RÁPIDO IDIOT!- volvió a exclamar para enseguida lanzar la pelota en dirección a Cartman cuando Butters estaba a por llegar a cuarta base y justo cuando se lanzó para tocarla…_

_-¡PINNNGGG!- la pelota le dio de lleno en todo el costado izquierdo de la cabeza justo cuando tocó la base haciendo que enseguida se desplomara en el piso inconsciente._

_-¡BUTTERS!- gritaron Kyle, Kenny y Bradley al mismo tiempo._

_-¡NO!- gritó esta vez Leo y todos nos acercamos a Butters- ¡¿Butters?! ¡¿Estás bien hermanito?! ¡RESPÓNDEME!- le preguntó sosteniéndolo y agitándolo fuertemente._

_-Ah… veo muchas salchichas… metiéndose en los agujeros de las rosquillas…- ese golpe fue tan fuerte que le estaba haciendo delirar, pero muchos se pusieron a reír por lo que dijo._

_-Parece que Butters ya está empezando a pensar como un hombre- dijo divertido Kenny y las risas aumentaron._

_-¿Pero quedó dentro o fuera?- preguntó mi buen amigo refiriéndose a la jugada que hizo y no estaba preocupado ni arrepentido por lo que hizo._

_-¡TÚ GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO, CASI MATAS A MI HERMANITO!- le gritó Leo en toda la cara rojo como el cabello de Kyle por la ira con una gran vena palpitante en el lado izquierdo de la frente._

_-¿Y qué? Los accidentes en los deportes son inevitables- le dijo mi amigo como si fuera cualquier cosa molestándolo más de lo que ya estaba, pero luego sonrió de medio lado._

_-Oh, oh. Cuando sonríe de esa forma es porque…- dijo Stan precavido y todos retrocedieron asustados._

_-Accidente ¿Eh? ¡Ahora mismo vas a ser víctima de uno grandísimo infeliz!_

_Dicho esto le sujetó los a mi amigo y se los jaló fuertemente subiéndoselos hasta la cabeza haciendo que abriera sus ojos de par en par y soltara un largo y agudo gemido, pero no terminó ahí ya que con ellos le envolvió la parte superior del cuerpo de tal forma que lo hizo bolita y sus brazos y piernas sobresalían y los agitaba fuertemente mientras exclamaba algunas cosas que nadie entendía ante el asombro de todos nosotros, especialmente yo ¡Nunca alguien le había hecho eso!_

_-¡Ahora viene lo mejor!- dicho fue capaz de lanzarlo asía arriba con una gran facilidad para enseguida coger su inseparable pala, que había caído cuando le jaló los calzoncillos, y con esta le dio un fuerte golpe mandándolo a volar literalmente hablando haciendo que lo perdiéramos de vista y que su pala se rompiera por la fuerza del impacto-¡HOME RUUUNNN!- exclamó sonriendo sádicamente._

_-…- nadie dijo nada ante eso y lo mirábamos muy asustados._

_-Eh… ¿Entonces ganamos el juego?- preguntó Kyle rompiendo el silencio._

_-¿Qué dices Token? ¿Mi hermanito quedo dentro o quedó fuera?- le preguntó Leo balanceando la poca empuñadura que quedaba de la pala de mi desafortunado amigo._

_-Ah... ah… ¡Quedó dentro!- exclamó él agitando las manos en señal de quedó quieto._

_-¡Entonces ganamos VIVA, VIVA!- exclamó Kenny ya muy alegre y todos los de su equipo empezaron a festejar su triunfo como si nada de nada hubiera pasado ahorita._

_-Y de acuerdo al trato, los perdedores van a tener que pagar las pizzas- dijo Leo sonriendo triunfal para luego cargar a Butters al estilo princesa- y todo gracias a ti hermanito, te felicito._

_-Ahora veo muchos trenes metiéndose a los túneles…- siguió murmurando incoherencias y casi todos empezaron a reír mucho._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… después descubrimos que el Topo aterrizó en la mansión de Token haciendo un agujero en el techo- terminó por contar Gregory riendo un poco y como hicieron Craig y Damien, el mercenario se estaba masajeando las sienes y las risas de los demás se hicieron presentes.

-¡Ah eso es lo que hubiera llamado un cuadrangular JAJAJAJA!- y como en las demás ocasiones, Alarcón se estaba muriendo de la risa.

-Chicos, se nos está acabando el tiempo para hablar sobre el asunto de Leo…- señaló Wendy tratando de retomar de nuevo el asunto principal de la reunión.

-¿Y a ti quién carajos te está pidiendo tú opinión?- le preguntó Luis Carlos otra vez molestándose de nuevo de que quisieran interrumpir la diversión- A ver…. ¿Quién de estos supuestos "cabrones" es el que falta por contar su historia…?- preguntó viendo a los demás chicos.

-¿Qué no fa-falta Josh?- preguntó tímidamente el pequeño Ed frotándose los nudillos y todas las miradas se posaron en el aludido que se sobresaltó un poco.

-Enano de mier…- iba a insultarlo el pelinegro, pero enseguida se calló cuando Jack golpeó fuertemente la mesa con su puño derecho haciendo que temblara violentamente mientras se ponía de pie con la intención de reventarle la cara a golpes si terminaba de decir esa frase- di-digo, digo, claro que falto yo- dijo esto ya sudando un poco.

-Floripondio- le dijo secamente el Topo para que nadie siguiera pensando en su asunto y ahora las risas se enfocaron en el pelinegro de ojos grises.

-Pues por lo menos lo que me pasó no es tan humillante ni doloroso como lo que te pasó a ti o a Mark o a Trent o a Craig o Damien- dicho esto empezó a contar lo que Leo le hizo…

_**Flash back:**_

_Habían pasado unos meses desde lo que le pasó a Mark y eso seguía siendo noticia en las bocas de todos los reclusos que se seguían burlando de él._

_-¿En serio le pasó eso?- me preguntó uno de ellos que era novato y estábamos pintando una casa como parte de otro programa de "rehabilitación"._

_-¡Por supuesto! Debiste verlo ¡fue tan gracioso!- le dije divertido y los demás reclusos que estaban cerca nuestro empezaron a reír mucho._

_Pero de repente todos sentimos un olor a mierda en el aire y todos olfateamos para tratar de encontrar el origen de esa peste, hasta que Leo pasó cerca de nosotros seguidos de unas moscas y tenía una cara de pocos amigos y nos dimos cuenta de que él es quién emanaba ese olor._

_-¿Por qué hueles a mierda, Leo?- le preguntó con el mayor "tacto" que poseía._

_-Porque fui al baño a cagar y cuando me iba a limpiar el culo no hay ningún puto rollo de papel higiénico- nos dijo él toscamente y no pude evitar reír un poco- ¿De qué carajos te ríes, Josh?- me preguntó._

_-Es que había cogido todo el papel higiénico y Ju, ju, ju ¡Lo usé para empapelar la casa del director de la correccional JAJAJAJA!-no pude contener más mi alegría y todos se me habían quedado viendo con cara de: "¿Está hablando en serio este loco?"._

_-¿Así que por tu culpa no me pude limpiar el trasero y las malditas moscas me están siguiendo? ¡CARA DE VERGA!- exclamó iracundo Leo para enseguida cogerme del cuello aporreándome contra una pared levantándome con una sola mano antes la vista asombrada de todos._

_-¡E-espera Leo, es que si hu-hubieras visto la ca-cara que puso el di-director…!- me estaba tratando de justificar pero él me interrumpió dándome un fuerte golpe en el estómago sacándome el aire y que vomitara sangre._

_-¡ME VALE UN PUTO BLEDO LO QUE LE HAYA PASADO AL DIRECTOR!- me gritó en toda la cara más furioso que antes haciendo que Trent y los demás retrocedieran asustados, pero luego sonrió de medio lado como lo hizo antes de joder a Mark- pero si tanto te gusta empapelar las casas con papel higiénico… con mucho gusto te daré una cuchara de tú propia medicina- cuando me dijo esto me tragué un nudo que se me formó en la garganta.._

_**MEDIA HORA DESÚES…**_

_-¡Miren todos es el regreso de la momia viviente!-exclamó ese maldito infeliz empujándome a caminar y lo hacía con mucha dificultad ya que como lo hizo con Mark, me había dado una enorme paliza, pero eso no era lo peor ¡Sino que me hecho pegamento encima y me pegó pedazos de papel higiénico usados y ahora era yo el que olía a pura mierda- Y ha salido del sarcófago para aterrorizarnos a todos con su inmundo olor a muertos podridos- me siguió humillando mientras que todos se burlaban de mí, hasta Trent y Mark._

_**Fin del flash.**_

-… y cuando me quitaba el papel higiénico me resultaba muy doloroso ya que también me arrancaba los pelos del cuerpo- Josh terminó de contar su relato molesto como lo hicieron sus amigos y el Topo y pasó lo de siempre ¿Y qué es lo de siempre? Pues las risas de los demás.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- y como siempre, Alarcón se estaba muriendo de la risa- ¡habrás sido una momia más mierdera que la de la película: La Tumba del Emperador Dragón JAJAJA!- se burló de él aumentando las risas de los demás y luego se trató de calmar-ah… ah… pero no sé qué es peor, si recibir una golpiza de muerte, ser disfrazado de una princesa de Disney, ser bateado como una pelota de Baseball o terminar en vuelto en papel higiénico cubierto con mierda… ¡Es que esas cosas son muy graciosas JAJAJA!- continuó burlándose de los cuatro "cojonudos" que se molestaron más de lo que ya estaban y las risas de los demás seguían en aumento.

-Pues creo que lo has humillante sería ser disfrazado de princesita ¿Verdad Kenny?- le preguntó Damien divertido y ahora el rubio recibía las burlas del resto.

-Pero al menos yo no ando suplicando por mi papi ni llorando como una niña cuando me joden- le recriminó el rubio inmortal y otra vez el pobre diablo recibió las burlas de los demás.

-¡BUENO, BASTA YA!- gritó Wendy tan fuerte que toda la cafetería la escuchó y que los chicos y chicas enseguida dejaran de reír- ya se acabaron las tonterías y demás maricadas ¡Tenemos que pensar que hacer con Leo!- de nuevo trató de retomar el asunto principal.

-Digo lo mismo, ya hemos estado desperdiciando mucho tiempo en tanta charla pendejas- dijo Kyle también molesto y apoyando a la pelinegra.

-Pero que amargados son…- les dijo Luis Carlos en forma de falso puchero- aún tenemos tiempo para una última historia como… tu Jack, siendo el gran, fuerte y exageradamente sobreprotector primo de Butters… ¿Qué es lo que te hizo tú otro primito para que también te cagues ante él?- cuando le preguntó esto, ahora todas las miradas se enfocaron en el segundo rubio más grande todos y al igual que Trent, se cruzó de brazos gruñendo molesto mientras que sus hermanitos lo miraban preocupados.

-Es algo que no les importa a ninguno de ustedes… pero si estos idiotas ya contaron su historia, supongo que lo justo es que yo también cuente la mía- cuando dijo esto todos le pusieron toda su atención, como lo hicieron las veces anteriores sobre todo Alarcón que apoyó de nuevo la cara en sus manos diciendo de nuevo que ahora la escuela se está volviendo más interesante.

**Cuarto capítulo de esta historia completado el 24/06/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado como Leo hizo de sus gracias, sobre todo a Mark, el Topo y Josh XD, pero tengo que darles las gracias a Coyote Smith ya que me dio las ideas para ellos tres ;D ¿Pero que le hizo Leo a Jack para que también le tenga cautela? Eso obviamente lo sabrán más adelante ;D.**

**Ah, y también espero que les haya gustado la pequeña referencia que hice a las votaciones que hice XD.**


	5. Recordando unas pataditas, parte 3

**¡AH REGRESADO!**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: RECORDANDO UNAS PATADITAS, PARTE 3**

El gran Jack les estaba contando a los demás chicos y chicas de décimo grado B el por qué le tiene cierto temor y cautela a su patán y temible primo Leo.

_**Flash back:**_

_Desde que éramos muy chicos, Leo y yo hemos tratado de demostrar quién de los dos es el más fuerte de todos los miembros jóvenes de la familia, haciendo todo tipo de competencias de fuerza bruta, ya sea haciendo pulso, jalando el uno al otro con una cuerda, levantando sacos de plomo, navegando en botes de remos, lanzando piedras lo más lejos en un árbol, entre otras cosas; pero casi siempre los dos quedábamos empatados o muy parejos y no se podía definir quién era el más fuerte de ambos… hasta ese día cuando teníamos 10 años._

_Sus padres y Butterscupp junto con los míos y mis hermanitos estábamos de campamento en un bosque para pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones en familia y mientras que nuestros padres estaban armando las tiendas de campaña, nosotros estábamos buscando leña para la fogata._

_-Que aburrimiento- se quejó Leo un poco molesto mientras recogía unas ramas._

_-Y yo me estoy aburriendo de escuchar tus quejas- le dije también molesto y hastiado por su pésima aptitud._

_-Pues no estoy para divertirte cabeza de alcornoque- me dijo él viéndome de mala manera._

_-¿Cómo me estás hablando?- le pregunté más molesto por cómo me llamó y él sonrió de medio lado de forma divertida._

_-Como se me pegue la real gana ¿Algún problema con eso?- me preguntó desafiante tronándose los nudillos y dando un paso hacia mí._

_-Claro que tengo un problema con eso- le respondí dando un paso hacia él también, cuando éramos chicos también medíamos nuestra fuerza haciendo pequeñas y "amistosas" peleas entre primos._

_-Chi-chicos por favor no pe-peleen- nos pidió Butterscupp acercándose a nosotros con unas ramitas y seguido de mis hermanitos que trataban de arrastrar un tronco, a ellos siempre les han preocupado nuestras competencias de fuerza, sobretodo nuestras pequeñas peleas._

_-Aguafiestas- les dijo Leo en forma de puchero cruzándose de brazos y con nuestras miradas nos decíamos: "Ya arreglaremos estos luego"._

_-¡Chicos vengan!- nos llamó de repente el tío Steven._

_-¡Ya vamos!- le dijimos Leo, Butterscupp y yo al mismo tiempo y luego vi como mis hermanitos trataron de llevar ese tronco, pero no podían._

_-Déjenmelo a mí- les dije para luego levantar el tronco y apoyarlo en mi hombro derecho sin mucho esfuerzo, aún con ellos sujetándolo y colgando de él a pocos centímetros del piso, lo que se me hacía muy gracioso y le dedique una mirada y sonrisa de superioridad a Leo que gruñó un poco molesto._

_Mientras que yo siempre usaba mi gran fuerza para ayudar y proteger a mis hermanitos de cualquier peligro, él siempre usaba la suya para joder a las demás personas, incluyendo a Butters._

_-¿Conque eso tenemos, eh?- me preguntó para luego ver de un lado a otro que cosa podría cargar, hasta que notó que Butterscupp dejó a un lado sus ramitas y también trató de levantar un troco -Permíteme hermanito- dicho esto cogió el tronco y lo apoyó en su hombro con las misma facilidad que lo estaba haciendo yo y también con Butters aferrado a él colgado a unos centímetros del piso._

_-¿Unas carreritas?- le pregunté todavía sonriendo desafiante._

_-Con mucho gusto- dicho esto los dos comenzamos a correr aun cargando los troncos con nuestros respectivos hermanos que se zarandeaban mucho._

_Al llegar mis padres y mis tíos ya habían terminada de armar las carpas y nos pidieron que hiciéramos la fogata y cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo…_

_-¡UARRRGGGG!- para nuestra horrible sorpresa, un gran oso pardo salió de entre los árboles tomándonos a todos por sorpresa._

_-¡OH MIERDA!- gritamos al mismo tiempo Leo y yo mientras que nuestros hermanitos nos abrazaban fuertemente temblando del miedo._

_-¡ES UN OSO!- gritó mi papá señalándolo._

_-¡STEVEN, HAS ALGO!- le pidió desesperada mi tía Linda y enseguida mi tío cogió una escopeta y con esta le apunto al oso, pero cuando jaló el gatillo no se produjo ningún disparo._

_-¡AH CARAJO, SE ME OLVIDÓ PONERLE BALAS!- exclamó él entre molesto y aterrado._

_-¡Buen trabajo papá, excelente!- le dijo Leo de forma sarcástica._

_-¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!- volvió a gritar mi tía._

_-¡¿Y si nos ha-hacemos los mu-muertos?!- nos sugirió Butters refiriéndose a la supuesta táctica que hay que aplicar en caso de que un oso ataque._

_-¡CÁLLATE BUTTERS!- le gritó ya muy molesto Leo por semejante estupidez._

_-¡AAAAARRRRRAAAAARRRGGG!- volvió a rugir el oso como si fuera una bestia endemoniada y se nos acercó corriendo._

_-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- gritó mi tío y todos hicimos el ademan de correr._

_Pero mi mamá se tropezó y cayó al piso, al oso se le hizo presa fácil y se le acercó a ella para atacarla._

_-¡MAMÁ!- gritamos mis hermanitos y yo al mismo tiempo mientras que papá gritó su nombre._

_Yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados para ver que ese maldito animal mataba a mi madre, así que cogí el mismo tronco que había cargado y me le acerqué al mismo tiempo que él estaba a pocos pasos de mi madre y había levantado su pata derecha delantera para darle un zarpazo._

_-¡NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLES TUS INMUNDAS PESUÑAS ENCIMA!- le grité no asustado, sino ya bien furioso._

_Y justo cuando le iba a golpear, él movió su pata hacía mí para golpearme y use por accidente el tronco como escudo que recibió toda la fuerza del impacto rompiéndose en pedazos y mandándome a volar varios metros haciendo que me golpeara duramente contra el piso._

_-¡OOOUUUHHHOOO!- grité muy adolorido._

_-¡JACK!- gritaron aterrados mis hermanitos._

_-¡HIJO!- ahora fueron mis padres los que gritaron y quisieron acercárseme._

_-¡NO, ALÉJENSE!- les grité para que no se arriesgaran, pero se aterraron más cuando el oso puso rumbo justo a mí._

_-¡OYE OSO YOGUI!- le llamó Leo arrojándole una piedra que le dio en la cabeza llamando su atención a medio camino de distancia de mí -¿Por qué no vas a cogerte a Bubu por ahí en vez de estar jodiéndonos?- le preguntó para distraer su atención de mí._

_-¡GRRUUAARRRGGG!- y claro que llamó su atención y enseguida lo fue a perseguir._

_-¡OH CARAJO, CORRE HERMANO, CORREEEE!- le gritó a Butters al mismo tiempo que le cogía la mano derecha y lo jalaba fuertemente mientras corrían._

_-¡NO MIS BEBES, NOOO!- gritó aterrada la tía Linda queriendo acercarse a ellos, pero mi tío la sujetaba deteniéndola a duras penas._

_A Butters le pasó lo mismo que a mi mamá y se tropezó cayendo al piso justo cuando el oso estaba a tres metros de distancia._

_-¡LEVÁNTATE HERMANO!- le pidió desesperadamente Leo pero se paralizó del miedo al ver lo cerca que estaba el oso._

_-¡BUTTERS, LEOOOO!- gritamos mis padres, hermanitos y yo al mismo tiempo._

_-¡NO, MIS NIÑOSSSS!- volvió a gritar histérica mi tía llorando desesperadamente._

_Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, el oso se acercaba más y más a mis primos, Butters estaba llorando del miedo y se tapó la cara con su antebrazo derecho, Leo mientras tanto seguía estático en su lugar con los ojos bien abiertos y sin parpadear y con la boca entreabierta, pero cuando el oso estuvo a un metro de distancia, frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que apretó los dientes gruñendo un poco y cuando movió de abajo hacia arriba su puño derecho…_

_-¡TAANNNGGG!- para la ENORME sorpresa de todos fue capaz de detener en seco al oso dándole un golpe en la quijada torciéndole la cabeza hacía atrás haciendo que sacara la lengua y que se le volaran algunos dientes y que cayera de espaldas al piso apartándolo un metro de él y de Butters._

_-…- nadie sabía que decir por el asombro, hasta Leo estaba asombrado por lo que acaba de hacer._

_-He-hermano… ¿es-estás bien?- le preguntó tímidamente Butters parándose del piso._

_-Creo… creo que sí- le respondió él sobándose el puño derecho haciendo que tronara y esta rojo._

_-¡Oh mis niños, me alegro que estén bien!- exclamó ya alegre la tía Linda acercándoseles y abrazándolos con cada brazo levantándolos del piso y dándoles varios besitos._

_-Ya mamá… no seas tan cursi…- le dijo Leo muy avergonzado._

_-Wau primo… ¡Eres bien fuerte!- le alagó Ed, que junto con Brittany me ayudaron a ponerme de pie_

_-¡Eres tan fuerte como Superman!- le alago ahora mi hermanita._

_-Bueno… creo que lo soy un poquito más- les dijo él ya de forma arrogante frotándose el puño derecho contra su pecho para luego soplárselo._

_-Haces honor a la fuerza de los Stouch, hijo- le alagó el tío Steven sonriendo orgulloso._

_-Pues la fuerza no es algo que creo que haya heredado de ti, viejo- siguió diciendo fanfarrón él molestándolo enseguida y luego fijo su vista en mí -¿Y qué dices Jack? ¿Aún quieres que ajustemos cuentas después?- me preguntó sonriendo desafiante refiriéndose a la pelea que dejamos pendiente y yo di un pequeño sobresalto y tragué un gran nudo que se me formó en la garganta._

_-Eh… no, no me encuentro en bu-buenas condiciones- fue lo único que dije para tratar de no quedar como un cobarde y él rió un poco._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y desde ese momento dejé de hacer competencias con Leo para ver quién era el más fuerte, ya que me di cuenta de que nunca podría igualar su descomunal fuerza, por más que me esforzara- terminó por contar Jack, no molesto como Trent, Mark o los demás "cojonudos", sino sonriendo un poco de forma nostálgica para luego darle un sorbo a su lata de gaseosa y sus hermanitos también estaban así.

-…- ante su relato, el resto de chicos y chicas se había quedado sin habla, hasta Alarcón no sabía que decir y aún tenía la cara apoyada en sus manos.

-¿Detuvo… a un oso pardo a la carrera… de un solo golpe?- Kyle rompió el silencio apenas logrando articular palabra y el primo mayor de Butters le dijo que sí.

-Sí fue capaz de lograr eso, entonces en serio si tiene una descomunal fuerza sobrenatural- habló Alarcón sin cambiar su posición.

-Eso explica porque luego de esas vacaciones, parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte de lo que ya era- ahora fue Craig quién hablo y por más que trataba no podía disimular su asombro.

-Suertudo de mierda- espetó Damien muy molesto y resentido.

-¿Te consta, verdad pobre diablo?- le preguntó burlón Alarcón haciendo que los demás rieran dejando de lado su gran asombro.

-Con razón en esa ocasión no pude someterlo…- dijo para sí mismo Gok´Zarah, pero el resto lo escuchó a la perfección.

-¿También te jodió a ti, Frambuesa?- le preguntó Alarcón haciendo que se diera cuenta de que habló de más.

-¡Uf! Debiste ver como lo jodió, hizo que pasara una vergüenza mayor que a cualquiera de nosotros- le dijo el Topo ya divertido.

-Pero no fue más vergonzoso que lo que te hizo a ti- le dijo ya molesto el rubio extraterrestre.

-¡Pues cuenta tu historia también Cereza! Quiero saber cómo él también jodió al súper héroe que fue capaz de derrotar a Cthullu hace tantos años- le pidió Alarcón tan emocionado como se lo pidió a los demás chicos y todas las miradas se posaron en el rubio alienígena que soltó un suspiro.

-Pues entonces escucha…- empezó a contar ese fatídico momento.

_**Flash back:**_

_Nosotros en esos momentos teníamos 14 años y estábamos en octavo grado y junto con los demás chicos y chicas del colegio estábamos reunidos en el patio trasero del colegio viendo como Leo golpeaba salvajemente a unos chicos._

_-¡¿Ya no te crees tan rudo ni valiente, verdad grandísimo hijo de puta?!- le preguntó furioso a un chico de décimo grado agarrándolo del cuello de su camiseta que estaba manchada de sangre._

_-¡LO-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!- le suplicó ese chico, en realidad era el líder de los chicos de sexto grado, solo que había crecido y lógicamente se volvió el líder de los de décimo y tenía toda la cara reventada a golpes, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y le faltaban muchos dientes, mientras que el resto de los chicos que golpeo estaban tirados en el piso prácticamente moribundos._

_-¡Con un lo siento no vas hacer que mi hermano se cure y salga del hospital!- le volvió a gritar Leo para darle de nuevo varios golpes en la cara sin piedad alguna ante la mirada atónita y aterrada de algunos de los presentes y la divertida del resto._

_-Esto será oro puro en internet- dijo ansioso el gordo odioso de Cartman que en todo momento había gravado eso con su celular._

_-Oh por Dios… es una bestia abominable- dijo en susurro Pip._

_-Pero es lo que él y los otros idiotas por haber lastimado a Butters- dijo Bradley quién era uno de los que estaba gozando del sufrimiento de los chicos de décimo grado._

_Lo que sucede, es que esos chicos habían decidido montársela a Butters y joderlo un poco, él en un acto desesperado para que lo dejaran en paz había golpeado a su líder en la cara, pero eso lo molestó mucho y junto con sus odiosos amigos casi lo matan a golpes. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba cerca para ayudarlo y Leo estaba cumpliendo su servicio público obligatorio por haber hecho una de sus fechorías y por eso no lo pudo proteger, pero apenas se enteró… bueno, por eso está pasando esto._

_-¡AYÚDENME!- suplicó su líder pero Leo le cerró la boca de un puñetazo -¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- nos suplicó a todos nosotros ¿Pero quién se atrevería a tratar de detener a Leo?_

_-¡Eso es, suplica como el marica que eres!- le gritó otra vez Leo, pero ya sonriendo de forma sádica para luego darle un golpe en el estómago y tirarlo boca abajo al suelo y le pisó fuertemente la espalda y todos hicimos una mueca de dolor soltando un: "Huy" en general al escuchar sus huesos romperse -Ahora, el golpe final- dijo al mismo tiempo que levantó a ese chico para darle otro golpe en la cara._

_-¡Gok, por favor detenlo antes de que lo mate!- me suplicó Gary, yo no había interferido enseguida ya que quería que esos pesados recibieran su merecido… pero esto se salió de control._

_-¡Detente Leo!- le dije al mismo tiempo que me le acerqué y le sujete el puño derecho, respondiendo a la pregunta que había hecho hace unos momentos._

_-¡SUÉLTAME IMBÉCIL!- me exigió él con voz casi gutural tratando de zafarse._

_-No Leo, ya te saciaste y dejaste hechos puré a todos los chicos que golpearon a Butters, así que por favor detente- le pedí tratando de mantener mi agarre._

_-¡QUE ME SUELTES PENDEJO DE MIERDA!- me volvió a gritar para enseguida tratar de darme un golpe en la cara con su puño izquierdo._

_Yo reaccioné rápido y se lo sujete también, eso lo molesto más y forcejeo para liberarse mientras que los demás chicos hacían bullicio o se preocupaban por lo que estaba sucediendo._

_A pesar de mi increíble súper fuerza, me estaba costando trabajo logra mantenerlo bajo control ¡Nunca jamás una persona común me había logrado aguantar un forcejeo! En serio él parecía tener una fuerza fuera de este mundo y que yo lo diga no es poca cosa. Pero luego de unos segundos de forcejeo, estaba logrando someterlo apretándole los puños haciendo que también rugiera del dolor mientras la cara se le ponía roja y la vena en su sien izquierda palpitaba a toda marcha y poco a poco estaba haciendo que se inclinara y que apoyara su rodilla derecha en el piso._

_-¡Eso es ciruela, ya lo tienes en la bolsa!- me dio "ánimos" Damien mientras que los demás miraban asombrados como el alumno más perrón de todos estaba siendo sometido y el bullicio aumentaba._

_-Al fin ese hijo de puta recibirá una cucharada de su propia medicina- dijo divertido Craig y los que le tenían rencor a Leo también desfrutaban del momento._

_-Que…- me comenzó a decir él con la cabeza agachada -me… ¡SUELTESSSSS!- me gritó esto en toda la cara con voz gutural para luego sentir el peor dolo que nunca antes y después sufrí y que no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo y eso fue porque… me pateo entre las piernas._

_-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- solté un agudísimo grito de agonía al mismo tiempo que caía al piso sujetándome mis pobres huevitos y llorando a mares y de nuevo los demás soltaron un: "Huy" en general haciendo una mueca de dolor._

_-Serás el "súper héroe" que derrotó a Cthullu hace tantos años gracias a tus "grandiosos poderes de menta y vayas" pero un golpe entre las piernas, es un golpe entre las piernas- me dijo Leo con veneno en sus palabras sobándose las manos pasando por encima de mí como si fuera un tapete mientras me retorcía en el piso y luego vio al resto que se quedó sin habla -¿Y bien? ¿Quién fue el que dijo que iba a recibir una cucharada de mi propia medicina?- les preguntó tronándose los nudillos ya que a pesar de todo los escuchó._

_-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- exclamó Craig para que enseguida todos se retiraran corriendo._

_-Cobardes de mierda- dijo ya burlón y luego me vio a mí y los demás chicos que golpeo -Y ahora mi hermanito tendrá compañeros de cuarto en el hospital- dicho esto se retiró como si nada metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y silbando una canción._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… no pude ni volar y tuve que quedarme en cama hasta recuperarme y tampoco podía ir a ayudar a las personas que estuvieran en peligro- terminó de contar el rubio extraterrestre molesto como lo hicieron Craig y el resto y por supuesto, las risas del resto no se hicieron esperar.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA ESE LEO ES TODO UN DOLOR DE HUEVOS JAJAJA!- y obviamente Luis Carlos estaba que de nuevo se moría de la risa -A-aunque… Leo ti-tiene razón… una patada en-entre las piernas dejaría tirado en el piso y moribundo a cu-cualquier hombre- dijo esto tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-¿Incluso si se trata del supuestamente hombre más poderoso de todos los Multi-Universos que tiene a su disposición el "ilimitado poder de la imaginación"?- le preguntó tajante Damien.

-E-exacto, incluso si se trata de… ¡Oye tú!- le dijo esto último molesto el latino al darse cuenta de la obvia indirecta que le dedico el cara pálida haciendo que este y alguno de los demás rieran más -Y no Wendy, aún tenemos tiempo para otra historia- le dijo a la pelinegra que abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Pero si yo no había dicho nada- le dijo molesta ella.

-Pero pensabas en decir algo y quejarte ¿Verdad?- le preguntó irónico y burlón el colombiano molestándola más y también a Stan -Pero bueno… ¿Nadie más tiene alguna historia que contar sobre Leo?- les preguntó a los demás y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo…

-¿Están hablando de mí?- preguntó nada más y nada menos que el aludido acercándoseles seguidos de Butters, que tenía la cabeza gacha y frotándose un poco los nudillos.

Ante su repentina aparición, todos enseguida se pusieron pálidos del miedo y sudando a borbotones e hicieron el ademan de levantarse y correr de nuevo por sus vidas.

-Ni se les ocurra irse- su voz firme fue suficiente para que se quedaran quietos en sus puestos y de nuevo Tweek se desmayó luego de exclamar una de sus incoherencias -Lo mismo les digo a ustedes, maricón cuernudo y helado de fresa- les advirtió a Damien y Gok´Zarah respectivamente que trataron de escapar como lo hicieron al enterarse de su regreso y el pelinegro se había puesto casi transparente ya que de por sí, es bien pálido -¿Así que estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas, eh?- les preguntó visiblemente molesto.

-¡Pero por supuesto! Ellos me estaban contando muchas de tus grandes anécdotas y como has jodido al sodomizado de Craig, al pobre diablo, al gorila de Trent, a la princesita de Mark, a la pelota de Baseball del Topo, a la momia viviente de Josh y a cerecita- Alarcón muy lejos de estar intimidado de alguna forma, solamente se emocionó más y eso hizo que Leo sonriera de medio lado.

-Ah ya entiendo ¿Estaban contando como les di sus pataditas, cierto?- preguntó esto al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Jack, quién se tragó un nudo en su garganta, y a su otro lado se sentó Butters que no cambiaba de semblante.

-¡Exacto, exacto! Y ya que estás aquí… ¿No quisieras contar alguna otra de tus grandes anécdotas?- le preguntó con todo interés el latino.

Será todo un placer- cuando dijo esto la sonrisa del latino aumentó enormemente y luego le dedico una mala mirada al cuarteto que enseguida se estremeció, especialmente Cartman que estaba rezando -Te voy a contar algunas de las cosillas que les he hecho a ese cuarteto de putos sopla vergas- dijo esto ya sonriendo como antes.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta! Tienes toda mi atención- le pidió Luis Carlos apoyando como siempre su cara en sus manos –"Esto es un excelente material para mis historias"- pensó emocionado.

-Entonces presta toda tu atención…- dicho esto empezó a contar como lo hicieron algunas de sus pobres víctimas.

**Quinto capítulo de esta historia completado el 06/07/2014**

**Espero que les haya gustado como fue el origen del temor de Jack hacía Leo y como este logró partirle la cara a ese oso de un solo golpe para proteger a Butters ¿Qué ruin es contra la naturaleza, verdad? XD.**

**También espero que les haya gustado como le rompió los huevos al pobre de Gok´Zarah, pero es como él dijo, no importa si se trate de alguien con increíbles poderes sobrenaturales, una patada entre las piernas dejaría tirado a un hombre en el piso sufriendo como un condenado… y eso desgraciadamente me ha pasado en más de una ocasión en el mundo real :O.**

**En el siguiente capítulo Leo contará como jodió a Stan, Kenny y Cartman y les aseguro, que serán TAN graciosas como las de los demás chicos XD.**


	6. Recordando unas pataditas, parte 4

**¡AH REGRESADO!**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: RECORDANDO UNAS PATADISTAS, PARTE 4**

Leo estaba contándole a Alarcón y a los demás chicos algunas de las desgracias que le has hecho al legendario cuarteto.

_**Flash back:**_

_No recuerdo bien como, pero desde que era un bebito siempre me ha gustado a joder a cualquier imbécil que se me cruzara por el camino ya sea partiéndole la madre o jugándole una que otra "pequeña" broma._

_Al cuarteto de locas conformado por el hippie zoofílico de Stan, el cretino sabelotodo de Kyle, al saco de mierda, grasa y pus de Cartman y a la puta barata muerta de hambre de Kenny, también los mortificaba como al resto sin ninguna discriminación o trato especial._

_Pero creo que cuando teníamos alrededor de 9 años, me empezó a gustar joderlos un poco más que al resto, si la memoria no me falla fue cuando la loba de Kenny desapareció por algún motivo y mi hermanito se había vuelto "amigo" de los otros tres mongólicos, pero era TAN inocente que no se daba cuenta de que solamente era el reemplazo del mugroso._

_A mí me valía un puto bledo con quienes se andaba revolcando, siempre y cuando no se trataran de pasar de listos con él, sobretodo la albóndiga de Eric, ya que yo soy el único con derecho de mortificarlo y cuando alguien más lo hacía… pobrecito. Por su bien de ellos lo trataban con dignidad o ya sabían lo que les pasaba._

_Hasta que él llegó molesto y triste una noche diciendo que ellos ya no querían que fuera su amigo, le dije que no se pusiera llorica por eso ya que ¿Quién quería a esos tres pendejos como amigos si lo único que saben hacer es traer problemas? Pero él dijo que se iba a "vengar" del mundo y hacerlo pagar y no sé qué más mierda._

_Lo interesante fue cuando ellos hicieron una especie de concurso para buscar otro remplazo para la rata de alcantarilla de Kenny. Obviamente no esperaba que me aceptaran pero sería MUY divertido convivir con ellos de esa forma y con los demás participantes._

_Y vaya que fue BIEN divertido, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a un parque de diversiones, ellos nos "evaluaban" por cómo nos comportábamos._

_-Ah carajo, miren esa fila para subirse a la montaña rusa- se quejó el zoofilico de Stan._

_-¡Cómo odio las filas!- exclamó molesto el saco de estiércol._

_-No se pre-preocupen chi-chicos, yo los ha-haré avanzar rápidamente- se ofreció el piernas locas de Jimmy._

_-Olvídalo patas de pollo frito, yo me encargo de esto- dije yo para enseguida coger a dos personas que estaban delante de nosotros y fácilmente las levante -quítense inútiles- dicho esto los mandé a volar haciendo que cayeran en unos botes de basura encestándolos ante la mirada asombrada de todas las personas, sobre todo de los tres chiflados y los demás chicos -¿Serían tan amables de dejarnos pasar?- le pregunté sonriendo a las demás personas en la fila y todas ellas enseguida desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos haciéndome reír un poco -¿En marcha, chicos?- les pregunté sonriendo de medio lado._

_-Eh… en mar-marcha- Kyle tartamudeó como Jimmy y nos subimos a la montaña rusa._

_Usé el mismo procedimiento con las demás atracciones y así podríamos divertirnos sin demora alguna y eso aparte de asombrarlos, también los maravillaba como a esas chicas calenturientas cuando ven a los actores de Hollywood cara a cara._

_Por increíblemente que parezca pasé a la segunda ronda dándome una rosa, la siguiente prueba fue pararme con ellos en la parada de autobuses, no sé para qué era pero de la nada se escuchó una musiquita rara._

_Lo siguiente fue ir a un partido y en el estadio apliqué mi "gentil" método para comprar las entradas y la comida, pero de repente en la gran pantalla apareció mi hermanito con una traje gay de papel aluminio diciendo que iba a inundar el mundo con una manguera y las personas fueron tan estúpidas que se tragaron el cuento e hicieron una orgía entre todos. Habré sido menor de edad en ese momento, pero no podía desaprovechar ese momento y manosee a algunas coyas._

_La prueba siguiente era de talento, Token tenía la ventaja cuando actuó como un marica alzándose la camisa y bailando un poco y luego seguí yo._

_-¿Qué tienes para nosotros, Leo?- me preguntó el sabiondo de Kyle._

_-Esto- sin ningún rodeo levanté un gran sofá en dónde estaba sentado el cabeza hueca padre de Stan, que estaba dormido de la borrachera. No fue algo muy elaborado pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió hacer y ellos se asombraron mucho -¿Qué tal?- les pregunté dejando el sofá en el piso._

_-Oh… mu-muy bien Leo, excelente- me alagó el culo con patas de Eric._

_-Ah… si Pamelas Anderson… sigue así que para eso te estoy pagando la hora…- comentó de repente el padre de Stan ya que estaba teniendo un sueño mojado y todos enseguida nos pusimos a reír excepto Stan que se sujetó la nariz muy avergonzado._

_El momento de la verdad se acercaba y solo iban a elegir a uno de nosotros, vi a Jimmy entrar en la casa de Stan con una canasta de comida, como todo buen lame culo necesitado de seguro los trató de sobornar, así que yo entré por la puerta trasera para ver que decían y escuché._

_-¿Y qué hay de Leo?- preguntó el homosexual reprimido de Stan -él podría ser nuestro amigo._

_-No lo sé chicos, aunque se volviera nuestro nuevo "amigo" seguiría siendo el mismo patán de siempre- dijo no muy seguro su puta principal, Kyle._

_-Es que tú no piensas en futuro, rata judía. Si Leo se vuelve nuestro amigo ¡Nadie se atrevería a tocarnos! Podríamos hacer lo que queramos e ir a dónde queramos también y nadie nos trataría de detener- cuando el cerdo de charcal de Eric dijo esto sonreí un poco divertido -además, él no es un completo maricón como el otro marica de Butters que no sirve de nada- enseguida me moleste por como insultaron a mi hermanito -y en caso de que no nos funcione como amigo, solo elegimos a otro reemplazo de Kenny y listo, aún tenemos a varios candidatos._

_Después de escuchar esto enseguida salí de atrás de una pared._

_-¿Conque solamente para eso me quieren como "amigo" para cuidarles el culo?- cuando les pregunté esto ellos enseguida palidecieron._

_-¡Le-Le-Le-Le-Leo!- tartamudeo la vaca sin ubres de Eric cagado del miedo._

_-¿De-desde cuando es-estás escuchándonos?- me pregunto el lame escrotos de Kyle._

_-Desde que comenzaron a hablar de mí- les dije serio dando un paso hacía ellos- así que yo y los demás participantes solamente somos para ustedes los "llena vacíos" y si no les agrada uno le dan la patada y le dan el cargo a otro como lo hicieron con Butters ¿Eh? Ustedes sí que son unas mierdas de personas, ya que tratan a los demás como si fueran meramente objetos prescindibles y fácilmente de reemplazar y no piensan en sus sentimientos y en cómo deben de sentirse cuando son rechazados- dije esto refiriéndome a lo que le hicieron a mi hermano -tal vez yo disfruto jodiendo a los demás en el aspecto físico, pero ustedes disfrutan jugando con los sentimientos e ilusiones de las personas ¡Y ESO AMERITA UNA BUENA TUNDA!- exclamé para enseguida ir patearles el culo tan fuerte que van a cagar por la boca._

_-¡NO LEO, ESPERA!- me suplicaron los tres al mismo tiempo, pero no tuve piedad con ninguno de ellos y los dejé hechos puré de papas._

_Después de eso no había pasado nada importante para mí que tuviera que ver con esos imbéciles, y por cierto, Kenny había regresado de no sé dónde después de que ellos tuvieran una aventura navideña en Irak._

_Pero sucedió algo que me hizo enfurecer como nunca antes me había enfurecido y eso fue ¡QUE ESOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE SUS RENCONTRA PUTAS MADRES LES CLAVARON UN SHURIKEN A MI HERMANITO EN EL OJO IZQUIERDO! Y no solamente le hicieron eso ¡TAMBIÉN LO DISFRAZARON DE PERRO Y OTROS PERROS LE ORINARON Y CAGARON ENCIMA! Esto si no se los voy a perdonar ¡CLARO QUE NO! E iba hacer que tuvieran su merecido castigo._

_-¡LO SENTIMOS LEO, LO SENTIMOS!-me suplicaban los súper mejores maricas mientras los levantaba con una sola mano cada uno e hice que chocaran sus cabezas fuertemente._

_A ellos los machaqué a golpes como lo hice con el culón y a Kenny que también estaban moribundos y estábamos en un callejón y mi hermanito estaba atónito al haber visto todo eso._

_-¡DISCULPARSE Y SUPLICAR COMO LOS MARICAS QUE SON, NO LE ARREGLARAN EL OJO A MI HERMANO!- les grité furioso y con voz casi gutural para enseguida coger el gorro de Stan y con este literalmente lo envolví por completo jalándoselo hasta los pies y lo utilicé como un garrote para empezar a golpear varias veces a su puta pelirroja, al feto de elefante y a la gata en celo haciendo que gritaran más del dolor y de nuevo me suplicaron, especialmente Eric que ya se había cagado del miedo -¡A VER SI ASÍ APRENDEN MARICAS!- les grité todavía golpeándolos salvajemente._

_Después de unos minutos tiré al amante de la naturaleza a una pared y levanté a la puta pobre con una sola mano haciendo que me viera a los ojos y lo zarandee violentamente._

_-Y tú… fuiste el que le lastimó el ojo a mi hermanito… así que es hora de que le des un remplazo- dicho esto saqué una navaja y se la clavé en el ojo izquierdo, con cuidado de no dañarlo y dejarlo inservible, y de un tirón se lo saqué de la cuenca con todo y el nervio óptico, ese hilo que lo conecta al cerebro… suponiendo que él tuviera uno._

_-¡AJAJAJAJAHHHH MI OJO, MI OJO!- gritó en agonía el sopla vergas mientras se retorcía en el piso y se sobaba el nuevo hueco que tenía en la cara, a pesar de que en esos momentos no se le entendía bien lo que decía por la capucha en su cara._

_-Uno recibe lo que da- le dije secamente y luego me acerqué a Butters que se había quedado aterrado por lo que hice -tomo hermanito, el reemplazo de tu ojo y ponlo en el hielo- le ofrecí._

_Él con mucho miedo cogió el ojo haciendo una mueca de asco y lo metió en una bolsita de plástico transparente para luego ponerlo en un termo que estaba bien frío por el hielo en su interior._

_-Gra-gracias hermano- me agradeció ya sonriendo tan estúpidamente amable como todo el floripondio que es ya dejando de estar atónito._

_-De nada, para eso está el más perrón hermano que hayas podido tener- le dije sonriendo y luego enfoqué mi mirada en esos putos idiotas que seguían retorciéndose en agonía, sobretodo la cucaracha que seguía gritando por su ojo -ahora solamente falta un último detalle- dije al mismo tiempo que mi sonrisa aumentaba más._

_**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**_

_-¡Miren todos, miren a mis nuevos perritos!- exclamé mientras paseaba por las calles del pueblo llamando la atención de todas las personas que habían por ahí y más de una se reía por lo que pasaba._

_-¿Pero qué rayos?- preguntó el llorón de Clyde divertido, ya que estaba con sus putos amigos._

_-¿Qué les paso a Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny?- preguntó ahora el pedazo de carbón de Token asombrado._

_-¡OH DIOS MÍO, LEO USÓ UNA MÁQUINA TRANS GENÉTICA CON LA QUE LOS CONVIRTIÓ EN PERROS, POBRECITOS LES VAN A DAR MUCHAS PULGAS E INFECCIONES EN LA PIEL Y SE VAN A PELEAR ENTRE ELLOS Y ESO SERÍA MUCHA PRESIÓN OH JESUCRISTO!- y por supuesto, la loca alborotada de Tweek exclamó una de sus típicas locuras._

_Ya que mis "perritos" eras los cuatro huevones a los que les pegué pelo de perro sarnoso en todo su cuerpo junto con unas orejitas y nariz falsas para se tengan la apariencia de las perras que son y los tenía amarrados con correas cada uno, en mi mano izquierda sujetaba a los dos súper mejores maricas y en la derecha al gordo glotón y al flaco mugriento y caminaban a cuatro patas con mucha dificultad por los golpes que les había dado._

_-Saluden a las personas mis perritos- les pedí riendo mucho._

_-Guau… guau… guau…- ladraron ellos al mismo tiempo que los jalé de la correa para se pararan en sus patas traseras y los chismosos reían mucho por eso._

_-¡Ladren más fuerte!- les exigí jalándolos más fuerte._

_-¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!- ladraron en voz alta como los perros mugrosos que son y les dije: "que buenos chicos son"._

_-Sí que están bien jodidos, no puede existir nada más humillante que eso- dijo el cara de ladrillo de Craig de forma divertida, en esos momentos aún no le había clavado el dedo por el culo y las personas ya estaban tomando fotos y grabando._

_-He-hermano ¿No crees que ya es su-suficiente?- me preguntó Butters frotándose los nudillos._

_-¡Que bah! Si esto apenas es el comienzo- le dije ya que quería que ellos sufrieran como lo hicieron sufrir a él pero el doble -y mira, ya vienen más perritos a la fiesta- le dije señalando a un pequeño grupo de perros verdaderos que vinieron a ver qué pasaba._

_-¡No, aléjate saco de pulgas!- exclamó el culón ya que un bulldog le estaba oliendo el culo._

_-Eric, los perros no hablan- le advertí para que no saliera de su personaje de perra en celo._

_-¡SPARKY! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!- gritó aterrado Stan ya que su puto perro gay se le estaba montando encima y se lo estaba cogiendo, lo que hacía esto más irónico y divertido todavía._

_-¿Pero de qué te quejas Stan? Si el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre, no hay nada de malo en que den el siguiente paso en su relación, sobre todo si es el perro tuyo- le dije ya más divertido que antes y las risas de los demás aumentaron mucho._

_-Esto es lo que nos pasa por haber comprado esas armas ninja…- se lamentó Kyle mientras que un perro la olía el trasero como a Cartman y otro le lamía la cara._

_-No cerebrote, esto es lo que le pasa por haber jodido a mi hermanito, sobre todo a ti Kenny- le dije ya que un perro le orinó el hueco en su ojo izquierdo y otro le cagó en la cara -ahora sigamos, recuerden que les dije que los iba a llevar de paseo al parque para que hagan sus necesidades y puedan conocer a otros lindos perritos- dicho esto continuando andando seguidos de los demás perros de los putos metiches._

_Creo que fue a partir de ese momento en que desarrollé un gusto particular en usar como papel higiénico a esos cuatro idiotas, sobre todo al culón de Eric ya que era el que más trataba de joder o vacilar a mi hermanito con alguna de sus estupideces. Como esa vez en la que nos llegó un paquete muy particular._

_-¡Hermano, hermano, ven mirar esto!- me llamó Butters muy emocionado desde la sala, así que bajé las escaleras desganado._

_-¿Qué pasa, Butters?- le pregunté, pero me asombré un poco al ver una gran caja de madera -¿Qué coño es eso?_

_-¡Es un paquete de Japón, un regalo para nosotros!- siguió exclamando entusiasmado._

_-¿Para nosotros? Pero cumplimos en once de Septiembre- le dije aún extrañado._

_-De seguro es porque los japoneses son muy buenas personas- siguió diciendo alegre mi hermanito y no pude evitar reír por su gran y estúpida alegría y fe en la humanidad._

_No perdí tiempo y de un jalón arranqué la tapa da la caja y arqueé una ceja al ver lo que había en su interior._

_-¿Pero qué carajos…?- pregunté mientras que esa "cosa" salía de la caja._

_-Saludos humanos, soy el Genial-O 4,000- se presentó con voz robótica._

_-Oh… ¿Eres una especie de robot?- le preguntó muy ingenuo Butters._

_-Afirmativo, soy un robot enviado desde Japón para ser su sirviente personal- nos afirmó._

_-¡Pero qué alegría! Siempre he querido tener un amigo robot- exclamó mí hermanito más alegre y emocionado de lo que ya estaba -¿Nos podemos quedar con él, hermano?- me preguntó poniendo esos ojitos de cachorrito o ternero huérfano._

_-…- me quedé viendo de mala manera y de arriba abajo al "robot" y me no costó nada de trabajo saber que era el culón de Cartman, no solo por el hecho de que tenga cajas de cartón por disfraz, sino que es el doble de ancho que cualquier chico que conozca, gracias a su enorme culo y estómago, además de que su voz "robótica" sonaba muy a él mismo._

_Y no tengo que tener visión de rayos X para saber que él se estaba muriendo del miedo y sudando a mares por la mirada que le estaba dedicando y temblaba levemente, no sabía que tenía planeado pero no iba a funcionar conmigo y estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda pero al fijar mi vista de nuevo en la mirada de emoción de mi dulce hermanito, se me ocurrió algo bueno para sacarle provecho a esto._

_-Por supuesto Butters, podemos quedarnos con él- cuando le dije esto sonriendo enseguida pegó un grito de niña de la emoción dando un leve salto y abrazo al "robot" me seguía dando mucha risa su ingenuidad y estupidez._

_-¡Sí, sí, ya verás cómo te volverás el mejor amigo de nosotros dos y nos divertiremos mucho, Genial-O!- exclamó agarrándolo de las manos todavía dando unos salticos._

_-Lo mismo digo… lo mismo digo…- dije sonriendo de forma maliciosa._

_Y vaya que nos divertimos, ya que mientras que Butters hacía cosas gay con él como ir a dar paseos en carrito, saltar los charquitos, jugar en el parque entre otras maricadas cantando una canción bien estúpida de: Mi Amigo Robot; yo lo trataba como un esclavo ya sea haciendo los quehaceres pesados del hogar como limpiar el ático, el sótano, sacar la basura, organizar el cuarto de nosotros dos, prepararnos la comida, entre otras cosas y lo mejor era que nuestros padres y la puta madre de él eran tan estúpidos que creían que estaba jugando con nosotros._

_-Esto es vida... ¿Verdad Genial-O?- le pregunté ya que me estaba dando un masaje en los pies mientras miraba televisión con una soda en la mano._

_-Sí amo Leo…- me afirmó y por más que se esforzara, el cansancio se notaba en su voz ya que no ha podido dormir bien ni comer nada desde que llegó._

_-Ahora ve a traerme otra soda- le ordené al mismo tiempo que le tiré la lata vacía de la soda que me terminé de tomar._

_-Como ordene amo Leo…- a paso lento fue hasta la cocina mientras que yo reía mucho._

_Aún no sabía que era lo que quería, hasta que al día siguiente ese puto anormal había desorganizado todo el cuarto de Butters y mío._

_-Carajo ¿En dónde puso el marica de Butters ese video de mí?- se preguntó a sí mismo molesto._

_-¿Cómo dices pendejo?- le pregunté más molesto que él ya que fui el primero en levantarme y eso enseguida lo sobresaltó._

_-Eh… ah… no sé de qué habla amo Leo- se trató de hacer el desentendido, pero antes de que le pudiera decir o hacer algo, mi hermanito se despertó y se alarmó al ver todo ese desorden._

_-¿Pe-pero que pasó?- nos preguntó mirando de un lado a otro._

_-Este pedazo de hojalata desorganizo todo nuestro cuarto- le dije sin ver de mala manera al culón, pero lo que había dicho llamó un poco mi atención -pero dime hermanito… ¿Acaso tienes alguna clase de video sobre el culo gordo de Eric?- le pregunté interesado._

_-¿Eh? Pu-pues sí, tengo un video de él disfrazado de Britney Spears bailando y cantando con una figura de cartón de Justin Timberlake ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cuando me dijo esto enseguida me puse a reír a carcajadas, tan fuerte que caí de la cama retorciéndome un poco._

_-¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO ANTES?! ¡JAJAJAJA!- le pregunté sin parar de reír._

_-Es-es que iba a mostrarlo en caso de que E-Eric se quisiera volver a burlar de mí pa-para vengarme de él- cuando me dijo esto me tranquilicé un poco ya que entendía cuál era la razón por la cual este gordo estúpido se había disfrazado de robot para ser nuestro "amigo"._

_-Pues sí que se encabronaría mucho si se mostrara ese video de él- dije tratando de recobrar la compostura y viendo divertido a la caja de cartón que ya se estaba encabronando de verdad, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de que esta fue su plan original por el que se disfrazó._

_Seguimos así hasta nuestro viaje a California para visitar a nuestros primos y tíos, ellos nos siguieron la corriente y se referían al culón como un robot, pero le tuve que dar las gracias después ya que dio muchas ideas a los productores del cine haciendo mi hermanito y yo ganáramos mucho dinero y mientras que él es tan considerado que mandaba su parte a los niños pobres del mundo, yo obviamente me guardaba mi parte para mí mismo y en cuanto al culo gordo… ¡No se quedó con ningún centavo! Y tenía que aguantarse viendo como el dinero se le iba de entre los dedos._

_Pero todo llegó a su fin cuando unos pendejos del gobierno se lo llevaron y cuando mi hermanito y yo lo fuimos a rescatar se delató a sí mismo al echarse un pedo y cuando regresamos a South Park él mostró ese video y casi me morí de la risa como los demás al verlo._

_Después de eso no pasó nada más relevante, excepto cuando Butters mató accidentalmente a esas personas en ese concurso de baile, cuando el bastardo de Trent le quiso hacer daño pero se la rajé y cuando nos topamos con la puta de Paris Hilton, que al vernos nos consideró muy "tiernos y adorables" sobre todo a mi hermanito, pero cuando se lo quiso llevar en su limosina le dije:_

_-Lo siento señorita, pero por más puta que sea y por más dinero que tenga no nos vamos a revolcar con alguien como usted, pero tal vez cuando seamos más grandes pueda venir a buscarnos y con mucho gusto nos divertiremos con usted- le dije sonriendo coquetamente y con todo descaro le di una fuerte nalgada para luego empezar a alejarme de ella cogido de la mano con Butters._

_-¡Por supuesto que lo haré muñequito, claro que volveré por ustedes!- nos dijo esa golfa agitando frenéticamente la mano derecha mientras que Butters se despedía de ella también agitando la mano como un perfecto amanerado._

_-Vamos hermanito, hay una fiesta de tonta puta malcriada a la que asistir- le dije ansioso y él se sonrojó enseguida, pero sonriendo con los labios apretados._

_El tiempo pasaba y de nuevo no ocurría algo importante y seguía vacilándome a los demás, excepto esa vez en la que los hippies invadieron el pueblo y nuestra madre se ofreció para una misión de enorme riesgo y por supuesto nuestro viejo y nosotros no estábamos para nada felices por eso._

_-Butters, prométeme que serás un buen chico- le pidió cuando se estaba despidiendo de nosotros._

_-Lo seré mami- le aseguró mientras que yo había dado la espalda cruzándome de brazos para que no vieran mi preocupación._

_-Y Leo… por favor, prométeme que si algo me llegara a pasar, tú siempre cuidaras de tu hermano y que tratarás de ser mejor persona- cuando me pidió esto yo cerré los ojos soltando un gemido._

_-Hay mamá… sabes que no me gusta hacer promesas que no pueda cumplir- le dije que la mayor delicadeza que poseía._

_-Por favor Leo, prométeme que siempre cuidaras de tu hermanito y que tratarás de mejorar tu aptitud- me pidió esta vez poniéndose delante de mí y haciendo que la viera a los ojos y luego desvié la mirada soltando otro suspiro._

_-Está bien… lo prometo mamá- no tuve más opción que hacerle esa promesa para no preocuparla._

_-Eso es hijo, me haces tan feliz- dicho esto nos levantó a Butters y a mí abrazándonos con cada brazos para enseguida darnos varios besos por nuestras caras avergonzándome como siempre cuando hace eso._

_Afortunadamente ella sobrevivió de su misión lo que significaba que no tenía que cumplir absolutamente nada de nada y de nuevo las cosas seguían con "normalidad" para Butters y yo y continué jodiendo a los demás, sobre todo a las cuatro maricas; hasta que nuestro puto padre se le metió en la cabeza la "brillante" idea de formar un equipo de baseball con nosotros dos y el resto de los chicos y por más que intentábamos no lográbamos perder, hasta que apareció el ñoño ese primo de Kyle y cuando el so-pendejo padre de Stan peleo haciendo que nos expulsaran y todos estábamos tan felices por eso._

_Pero una semana después, el culón idiota de nuevo trató de hacer de las suyas._

_Mi hermanito estaba muy asustado luego de quitar la nieve del jardín delantero, decía que estaba viendo un "fantasma" y nuestro pendejo padre lo quiso "tranquilizar" diciéndole que era su imaginación y hablándole del súper SIDA pero solamente lo asustó más._

_Yo también creí que eran ideas suyas y no le quise dar mayor importancia al asunto, hasta que era de noche y mientras dormía plácidamente de repente Butters empezó a gritar; enseguida me levanté para ver que le pasaba y me llevé la sorpresa de ver al manatí al lado de su cama._

_-Ahora escúchame bien Butters, oh me ayudas a encontrar la forma de ingresar al Cielo o te atormentaré por toda la eternidad ¡BUUUUU!- le decía al mismo tiempo que agitaba unas cadenas asustándolo mucho._

_-¿Pero qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, Eric?- le pregunté molesto al mismo tiempo que prendía la luz del cuarto y eso los sobresaltó a los dos._

_-¿Tú-tú también puedes ver al fan-fantasma, hermano?- me preguntó Butters aún aterrado._

_-¿Fantasma? ¿Cuál fantasma?- le pregunté mirando a todos lados._

_-Pu-pues Eric- dijo señalando lechón._

_-¿Él es el fantasma que dices ver?- pregunté señalándolo._

_-¡Sí! ¿Eso quieres decir que lo puedes ver como lo hago yo?-_

_-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no ver semejante bola de carne que ocupa casi toda la habitación?-no pude evitar hacer un comentario burlón, pero para mi gran sorpresa, él me abrazó fuertemente._

_-¡Oh gracias a Dios que puedes verme, Leo! Con tu ayuda podré ingresar al Cielo- me dijo muy feliz._

_-¿Pero de qué mierda estás hablando?- pregunté ahora confundido._

_-Lo que pasa es que me morí por comer tanto pollo frito y mi espíritu vaga por la Tierra sin poder encontrar el descanso eterno._

_-¡Puf! ¿Pero qué burradas dices cerda rechoncha? ¿Acaso fumaste del Crack de tu puta madre?- cuando le pregunté esto de nuevo burlón él se me miró muy asombrado._

_-¿No-no estoy muerto en-entonces?-_

_-¡Por supuesto que no hipopótamo de dos patas! ¿Acaso si estuvieras muerto podría hacerte esto?- dicho esto lo cogí del cuello y comencé a frotar fuertemente mis nudillos contras su cabeza, luego le metí un dedo ensalivado en su oído derecho y para terminar le estuve pellizcando sus pezones parecidos a las tetas de una cerda._

_-¡HAYAYAYAYA ESO DUELE!- exclamó chillando como el marica que es._

_-Entonces vete a joder a otra parte- le dije apartándolo bruscamente._

_-¿Pe-pero por qué entonces nadie en la escuela me vio cuando les ha-hablaba?- preguntó sobándose._

_-Ah eso, lo que pasa es que tus pendejos amigos se cansaron de ti y decidieron aplicarte la ley del hielo ignorándote y los demás siguieron su ejemplo ya que eres un odioso de primera clase y nadie te quiere cerca- le dije con toda simpleza para luego volver a acurrucarme en mi cama._

_-…- él pareció quedarse en shock un momento, pero luego frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que se ponía rojo y apretaba los dientes y puños -¡ESOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA, ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!- gritó furioso._

_-Sí, sí, como sea. Ahora lárgate de mi casa antes de que te saque la mierda por no dejarme dormir- dicho esto salió por la ventana murmurando algunas cosas molesto -y tu Butters, por estar mirando tantos programas y películas de terror te creíste el cuento de que él era un fantasma- le regañé y él en todo momento no había dicho nada de nada._

_-Eh… sí-sí hermano, como digas- dicho esto los dos nos pusimos a dormir antes de que nuestros viejos vinieran a joder._

_Otra vez las cosas siguieron con "tranquilidad" para nosotros. Hasta que en una noche de Halloween en la que Butters de nuevo dijo que un fantasma estaba tras de él, creí que era el culón queriendo joderlo de nuevo pero me llevé la ENORME sorpresa de ver que se trataba de ese rapero muerto… ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¡Ha sí! Biggie Smalls._

_-¡HERMANO, AYÚDAME!- me suplicó abrazándome por detrás mientras que ese chocolate masticado nos apuntaba con un arma estando en nuestro cuarto._

_-Ahora escúchenme bien mocosos. Oh me ayudan a ir a la fiesta de Infierno en la Tierra 2006 en California ¡Oh les vuelo el culo!- nos amenazó._

_-¿Ah sí? Pues habrá sido un "buen cantante cuando estaba vivo" y puede que me haya gustado un poco su música ¡Pero a mí nadie me amenaza a punta de pistola!- exclamado esto enseguida salté para querer darle un golpe en la cara, pero me sorprendí cuando mi puño derecho lo traspasó el rostro -¿Pero qué mierda…?- pregunté atónito._

_-¡Muchacho idiota! Yo ya estoy muerto y soy un fantasma. Los golpes físicos no me hacen nada- me espetó pegándome el cañón del arma en la frente -¿Así que me van a ayudar o les desaparezco el culo aquí mismo?-_

_Obviamente no me quería tomar la molestia de ayudarlo ya que tenía planeado ir a pedir dulces de puerta en puerta, pero al ver la cara de terror del marica de Butters hizo que soltara un gemido de molestia y que si no lo hacía, él tendría que llevar toda la carga._

_-Está bien pastel de chocolate, con tal de que no nos sigas jodiendo a los dos- cuando dije esto Butters me abrazó fuertemente._

_-¡Gracias Leo, eres el mejor hermano del mundo!- me agradeció emocionado._

_-Ya no actúes de forma más marica de la que ya sueles actuar normalmente. Solo lo hago porque así podremos ir a ver a nuestros primos y tíos- le dije apartándolo y como excusa._

_Tuvimos que usar todos nuestros ahorros para los pasajes de avión y en el viaje Butters cantaba como una loca para el disgusto mío y del cadáver viviente, pero para nuestra gran sorpresa él ¡POOF! Desapareció misteriosamente._

_-¿A dónde mierda se fue?- pregunté._

_-De-de seguro lo ha-habrá invocado alguien más- me respondió Butters frotándose los nudillos._

_-¡Oh genial! Primero nos amenaza y luego desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿Cómo podría mejorar la noche?- pregunté sarcásticamente -todo este puto viaje fue por nada._

_-Ummm… tengo una idea hermano- me dijo Butters luego de haber pensado un momento._

_-Espero que sea algo bueno- le espeté todavía molesto._

_Al llegar a California nos dirigimos al hotel donde supuestamente se llevaría a cabo esa dichosa fiesta y cuando llegamos, todos estaban entrando y Butters le pidió a una viaja disfrazada de tigre y dijo tres veces el nombre del marica ese y ¡POOF! Apareció tan rápido como se fue._

_-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó él y yo al mismo tiempo._

_-Ven, ya estamos en la fiesta- le dijo mi hermanito sonriendo_

_-¡Oh qué bien! Y no es muy tarde ¿Quieren acompañarme?- nos ofreció._

_-Bueno ya que no fui a pedir dulce, me quedo ¿y tú hermano?- me preguntó._

_-¿Ir a un lugar donde hay comida gratis, diversión y personas a las que joder? No es necesario que me lo pregunten- dicho esto entramos a la fiesta._

_No pude evitar asombrarme al estar adentro de ese hotel, no por la cantidad de personas que había, sino por la clase de personas que había como por ejemplo: la madre Teresa de Calcuta, la princesa Diana, Mahatma Gandhi, el presidente Kennedy, Hitler e incluso el cazador de cocodrilos y todos estaban usando algún disfraz._

_Siempre he sabido que es mucho más fácil entrar al Infierno que al Cielo, pero esto sí que era demasiado. No le di mayor importancia a eso y mientras que Butters se fue a bailar, yo fui a mortificar un rato, hasta que me topé con algo que me asombró y no, no fueron los curas pedófilos con sus niños, eso no era de sorprenderse ¡Sino que vi al mismísimo Demonio disfrazado de quinceañera! Estaba a punto de caer al piso para retorcerme de la risa, hasta que me topé con cierta personita._

_-Maldito seas papá…- escuché una queja proveniente de alguien que ya conocía y cuando miré a una dirección de nuevo casi me muero de la risa._

_-¡DAMIEN! ¡¿ERES TÚ?!- le pregunté estallando en risas ya que el hijo de la loca mayor ¡ESTABA DRISFRAZADO DE MARINERITO! Con una peluca rubia rizada debajo de su gorro y una gran paleta como la de Quico._

_-¿Qué carajos…? ¿Leo?- me preguntó al verme._

_-¡NO, SOY SANTA CLAUS JAJAJAJA!- le dije sarcástico sin dejar de reír a carcajadas -¡¿Y A TI QUE TE PASÓ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS DISFRAZADO DE ESA MANERA?!- le pregunté de nuevo y él gruñó molesto cruzándose de brazos._

_-Es que a mi querido padre se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de que viniera así de disfrazado para "expresar como me siento por dentro"- me explicó de mala gana._

_-Oh sea que resultaste ser un maricón reprimido como él, solamente falta que le des el culo a Saddam o algún otro dictador- le dije burlón molestándolo más de lo que estaba y luego fijé mi vista en un ENORME pastel con forma de auto -¿Y ese pastelote?- le pregunté acercándomele y de un solo movimiento arranqué un trozo y me lo comí -¡ESTA RIQUÍSIMO!- exclamé para enseguida arrancarle otro pedazo._

_-Es un Acura TL, mi papá quería un Ferrari pero esto es lo mejor que se pudo conseguir y hubieras visto el cipote de berrinche que hizo- me dijo ya divertido Damien._

_-Me ro Imahino- no pude hablar bien por tener la boca llena de pastel, hasta que se me pasó una idea por la cabeza -Oye Damien-le llamé pasando mi brazo derecho por sus hombros -¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña bromita de Noche de Brujas?- cuando le pregunté esto sonriendo enormemente él también lo hizo mostrando sus colmillos._

_-Soy todo oídos._

_Ya siendo un poco más tarde esa misma noche, algunos de los invitados se estaban retirando, sobre todo a los que jodí, y volvían a sus casas en el Infierno y decidí hacer la jugada que preparé._

_-¡Damas y caballeros!- los llamé a todos mientras que Damien me hacían que las luces se enfocara en mí -¡Es hora de hacer una rifa!- cuando dije esto, todos se vieron entre sí ya que esto no se lo esperaban._

_-¿Rifa? ¿De qué?- me preguntó el Diablo confundido. _

_-Es una sorpresa, papá- le aseguró Damien._

_-¿Qué se está rifando?- me preguntó un tipo disfrazado del Capitán América._

_-¡ESTO!- exclamé al mismo tiempo que Damien enfocó las luces detrás de una cortina, que al abrirse reveló nada más y nada menos que los cuatro gaznápiros cretinos amordazados, con moños en la cabeza y lo más gracioso ¡Totalmente desnudos! Y no podían hablar bien mientras se preguntaban que hacían ahí y no podían ver a nadie ya que tenían los ojos vendados._

_Mi idea era joderlos un poco, ya que como ellos fueron indirectamente responsables de lo que nos pasó a Butters y a mí, se me ocurrió darles un escarmiento y muchos de los visitantes, sobre todo los curas, enseguida sonrieron enormemente al verlos y se relamían los labios._

_-¿Qué hay que hacer para quedarse con esos lindos niños?- cuando uno de esos degenerados preguntó esto los cuatro estúpidos enseguida se pusieron a temblar del miedo._

_-Pues solamente tienen que contestar una pregunta y el que la responda bien, se quedará con ellos una noche entera- ante esto esos putos enseguida saltaron de la alegría -así que comencemos. Es hijo de mi papá y de mi mamá, pero no es mi hermanito ¿Quién es?- fue la pregunta más fácil del mundo ya que tenía la intención de que los curas ganaran._

_Pero me sorprendí cuando ninguno de ellos ni los demás invitados sabía que responder aun con Butters en sus narices, ni siquiera el padre de Damien; se dice que sabe más el Diablo por viejo que por diablo, pero es en realidad bastante estúpido._

_-¿Qué-qué no eres tú her…?- Butters en un increíble acto de ingenuidad y estupidez iba a cagarlo todo a lo grande, así que enseguida le callé la boca tapándosela con un pedazo de pastel y murmurándole un: "cierra el hocico"._

_-Este… ¿No se trata de ti?- me preguntó uno de los curitas respondiendo mi adivinanza._

_-¡EXACTO! ¡SE HA GANADO EL PREMIO!- cuando exclamé esto él enseguida se puso a brincar de la emoción y sus colegas le preguntaron si podría prestárselos luego._

_-Primero comenzaré con ese lindo gordito y después con el pelirrojo- cuando dijo esto los dos pendejos enseguida empezaron a gritar por ayuda de forma desesperada, pero el resto de los invitados enseguida se desilusionó._

_-No sé pongan tristes, también hay un segundo premio- cuando dije esto Damien hizo que un gran pastel falso saliera de atrás de otra cortina._

_-¿Hay niños dentro de ese pastel?- me preguntó emocionado uno de los sacerdotes._

_-No, pero es un premio casi tan bueno como esos chicos- dije esto mirando de reojo a pequeño demonio de Damien que asintió -ahora respondan ¿Cómo se llama el hijo del anfitrión de esta fiesta?- de nuevo hice una de las preguntas más fáciles del mundo._

_-¡Pues mi lindo hijo Damien!- exclamó el rey de los maricas ya que obviamente esa pregunta era para él._

_-Entonces disfrute de su premio- dicho esto él se acercó al pastel y cuando lo iba abrir…_

_-¡SORPRESA CARIÑO!- exclamó saliendo de él nada más y nada menos que Saddam Husein con un listón a su alrededor que decía: "¡MÁQUINA SEXUAL #1!" y usaba solamente una tanga -¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que saltaba a los brazos del Diablo._

_Esta idea se le ocurrió a Damien ya que quería vengarse de su padre por haberlo obligo a ir a la fiesta vestido de esa manera y que mejor forma de cobrársela que haciendo un sorpresivo reencuentro con su ex-pareja._

_-¡¿SA-SADDAM?!- preguntó su padre más rojo de lo que estaba mientras que el dictador le enrollaba los dedos en su peluca rubia._

_-Te vez tan lindo con esa melena rubia y ese sexy traje de quinceañera- le alagó para luego darle un beso en la mejilla -ahora vamos a que goces de tu premio- dicho esto lo cargó al estilo princesa y se lo llevó a un lugar más "privado" de la fiesta, casualmente por dónde ese cura se llevó a las otras cuatro suripantas ante la mirada divertida del público._

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- y por supuesto, tanto Damien como yo no pudimos contener más nuestras risas y nos estábamos muriendo del aburrimiento._

_-¡ESTA HA SIDO LA MEJOR NOCHE DE BRUJAS DE TODA MI VIDA JAJAJAJA!- exclamaba él, lo que me parece irónico ya que al igual que Craig, se la voy a rajar en un futuro no muy lejano._

_-¡LO MISMO DIGO, NO SOLAMENTE COMÍ UN DELICIOSO PASTEL GRATIS Y JODÍ A MUCHAS PERSONAS, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN HICE QUE SE COGIERAN A ESOS CUATRO PENDEJOS JAJAJAJA!- si seguían riendo de esta forma se me iba a reventar el corazón y los pulmones._

_-¿Pe-pero no fue ir demasiado lejos con E-Eric y los demás?- me preguntó Butters siempre preocupándose de esos imbéciles que trataban de joderlo._

_-¡CLARO QUE NO! Desde hace rato que no le hago una buena broma a esos maricas ¡Y no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad!- le dije todavía riendo un poco._

_Después de eso regresamos a South Park y una semana después…_

-¡AH SÍ QUE FUISTE TÚ MALDITO INFELIZ!- gritó de repente el culón de Cartman furiosísimo interrumpiendo el relato de Leo que lo miró molesto -¡Por tu culpa y la del otro maricón, ese puto cura nos cogió a todos nosotros!- siguió exclamando enfurecido.

-Sí, fui yo y Damien ¿Y qué?- le preguntó sonriendo de manera desafiante, Cartman quiso tirársele encima para atacarlo, pero Stan y Kenny lo tuvieron que sujetar para que no se arrojara a sí mismo al matadero, pero también vieron molestos al hermano de Butters.

-¿Acaso tienen idea de lo que ese tipo nos hizo?- les preguntó Kyle manteniendo apenas la compostura.

-¡DE SEGURO HABRÁ SIDO TAN MALO COMO LO QUE SADDAM LE HIZO AL DEMONIO JAJAJAJA!- Luis Carlos en todo el tiempo en el que Leo estaba hablando se había puesto a reír a carcajadas y el resto también se reían mucho, hasta Butters reía por más que trataba de disimularlo -de entre todas las cosas que has costado ¡NO SÉ CUAL ES LA MÁS GRACIOSA! Si obligados ser perros o que se los coja un cura pedófilo ¡JAJAJAJA!- siguió retorciéndose de la risa.

-Y nosotros que pensábamos que lo que nos hizo era en verdad humillante-dijo divertido el Topo representado a los "cojonudos".

-Y parece ser que es el culón al que le tienes más filo- dijo Craig a Leo que rió un poco.

-¡Por supuesto! De las cuatro lobas es el que más ha tratado de joder a mi hermanito- cuando dijo esto molesto y viendo de mala manera a Cartman, este enseguida se calmó y volvió a su sitio -algunas veces me pregunto ¿Qué sería del marica este sin mí?- preguntó pasando su brazo por los hombros de Butters apegándolo bruscamente a su cuerpo **(NA: es MUY irónico que pregunte esto ¿verdad? XD).**

-No querrías saberlo- le dijo divertido Alarcón ya que sabe perfectamente cómo sería de la vida del otro rubio si no tuviera un hermano gemelo malvado -pero no te detengas ahí, síguele, síguele- le pidió otra vez apoyando la cara en sus manos.

-Como quieras…- dicho esto abrió la boca para seguir hablando.

-¡RINNNNGGGGGG!- pero no pudo decir nada ya que sonó el timbre de inició de la segunda jornada de clase.

-¡Hasta que al fin sonó la puta campana!- espetó Trent al mismo tiempo que todos se ponían de pie.

-Este fue sin dudas el receso más largo de toda mi vida estudiantil- comentó irónico Kyle.

-Y fue muy conveniente de que haya durado tanto justo en una situación como en la que estábamos ahora- habló Kenny con el mismo semblante.

-¿Vieron chicos? Por estar hablando tanto ,perdimos el tiempo y no llegamos a nada sobre el asunto de… ya saben que- espetó Wendy viendo con preocupación a Leo.

-Vuelvo y digo ¿Quién carajos te pidió tú opinión?- le preguntó ya molesto Alarcón -¿Seguirás contando tus anécdotas en el siguiente salón de clases?- le preguntó de nuevo emocionado a Leo.

-Si el marica de Garrison no nos da sus putas clases de mierda, por supuesto- dijo divertido el rubio mientras se dirigía a la salida de la cafetería seguido de Butters, el latino y lejos de ellos tres, los demás chicos y las chicas.

-Y pensar que le tenemos miedo ¡Si en verdad ha hecho cosas muy graciosas!- comentó Mark de forma burlona.

-Solo en retrospectiva, ya que cuando nos hizo lo que nos hizo no fue nada gracioso- le contradijo Stan molesto.

-Pero para a los que nos están contando la historia sí que es bien gracioso- comentó Craig divertido como Stomper.

-Pues no te veías nada feliz cuando contamos como te clavó tu propia mano por el culo- cuando Kyle le espetó esto se ganó la seña obscena de Tucker y las risas del resto no se hizo esperar.

**Sexto capítulo de esta historia completado el 15/07/2014.**

**Espero que les hayan gustado las cosas que Leo les hizo al cuarteto y como se refiere a ellos XD.**

**Saben, tenía pensado poner todos los momentos en los que Butters estuvo en apuros y como Leo le salva el pellejo en un solo capítulo, pero me di cuenta de que si hacía eso el capítulo me saldría DEMASIADO GRANDE así que en el siguiente sigo con las demás pataditas que les dio a los otros ;D.**

**Y por último… ¿Qué piensan sobre lo que Leo les dijo a ellos sobre como utilizaban a las personas necesitadas y jugaban con sus sentimientos?**


	7. Recordando algo más Escatologico

**¡AH REGRESADO!**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: RECORDANDO ALGO MÁS… ESCATOLÓGICO**

Leo caminaba con toda tranquilidad al salón de clases, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos sonriendo de medio lado mientras que era seguido de un todavía entusiasmado Alarcón que le hacía todo tipo de preguntas y de un tímido y muy pensativo Butters que se sujetaba muy fuerte sus nudillos con la mirada desviada y clavada en el piso y los demás estudiantes se hacían a un lado asustados con tan su sola mera presencia.

-¡Vamos, vamos, no seas malito y cuéntame que más diabluras has hecho, vamos no seas malito sigue contando ¿SIII?!- le seguía preguntando el colombiano de forma MUY infantil.

-Je, la forma en como me lo pides me recuerda mucho a un personaje de una serie de comedia mexicana que fue muy exitosa en su tiempo- le dijo divertido el rubio de la cicatriz **(NA: es BASTANTE obvio a quién se está refiriendo Leo ¿verdad? XD) **-pues verás, después de esa noche de brujas tan divertida, pasó una semana…

_**Flash back:**_

_No había ocurrido nada importante para mí y estaba viendo desinteresadamente la televisión en donde se seguían dando homenajes al maricón de Steve Irwin, cosa que se me hace irónica ya que cuando lo vi hace una semana supe que había terminado en el Infierno; pero de repente Butters entró de repente a la puerta y la cerró dando un portazo._

_-Hola hermanito- le salude desinteresadamente, pero cuando lo vi fijamente estaba respirando agitadamente y tenía una expresión de terror puro en su cara -¿Te pasa algo, Butters?- le pregunté acercándomele._

_-¡E-E-E-E!- tartamudeaba peor que el patas de alambre de Jimmy cuando tenía hipo._

_-Ya contrólate mariquita- le pedí sujetándolo de los hombros -ahora dime ¿Qué te pasa?- le volví a preguntar cuando ya se calmó un poco._

_-E-e-e ¡ES QUE MATÉ A ERIC!- cuando me gritó esto enseguida me le quede mirando con los ojos bien abiertos atónito._

_-¿Mataste al enorme culo de hipopótamo de Eric?- le pregunté manteniendo la calma a diferencia suya -¿Cómo? Y no tartamudees- le advertí._

_-Él-él me había pe-pedido que lo en-enterrara en la nieve de las mon-montañas para que se congelara y lo fuera a bus-buscar cuando sa-saliera a la venta el Nintendo Wii- me comenzó a explicar ya más calmado._

_-¿En serio te pidió eso ese pendejo? ¡PERO QUE IMBÉCIL! Él es sin lugar a dudas el mongoloide más grande de toda la historia ¡JAJAJAJA!- me puse a reír a carcajadas por semejante estupidez._

_-¡CÁLLATE!- Butters me gritó y me le quedé mirando asombrado ya que esa fue es una de las pocas veces que me ha alzado el tono de la voz y antes de decirle algo molesto, siguió hablando –y-y eso no fue lo pe-peor ¡SINO QUE UNA AVALANCHA SEPULTÓ A ERIC Y AHORA ESTA ENTERRADO DOCENAS DE METROS BAJO LA NIEVE!- me gritó ya otra vez desesperado y llorando sujetándose fuertemente los costados de la cabeza._

_-Ah sí que eso es lo que tanto te mortifica hermanito… bah, no es la gran cosa entonces- le dije ya de nuevo desinteresado y di media vuelta para seguir viendo televisión._

_-¿Pe-pero que no me es-escuchaste he-hermano? ¡ERIC ACABA DE MORIR POR MI CULPA!- volvió a gritar como un lunático y tan fuerte como la madre del culón cuando se la cogen varios tipos al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Y qué? No es como si se perdiera algo importante- le dije con toda tranquilidad sentándome otra vez en el sofá -y tampoco es como si el destino del mundo y su futuro dependieran de ese saco de gusanos gordos- le seguí restando importancia al asunto _**(NA: que ENORME ironía es que diga**__**esto**_** ¿**_**cierto? XD) **_-Además mira el lado bueno de esto, al menos ese hijo de puta ya no volverá a tratar de joderte- le traté de tranquilizar mientras que él sentaba a mi lado todavía pasando por una especie de crisis mental -pero lo único malo de esto es que ya no podré seguir jodiéndolo… pero bueno, supongo que tendré que conformarme con seguir rajándosela a los otros tres maricones y al resto- dije subiendo los pies a una mesita delante de mí y pasando mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza luego de cambiar de canal y reí un poco al ver un documental de los soldados heridos de las guerras mientras que Butters seguía comportándose como un neurótico._

_De nuevo el tiempo pasaba y nada importante pasaba, solo cuando el anormal padre de Stan dijo la palabra negros en la televisión causando un gran alboroto y que le besara el culo a un negro en forma de disculpa y Stan y Token casi se agarraron a las trompadas, me hubiera encantado ver como se sacaban el relleno el uno al otro pero el culón si le sacó la mierda a un enano o pigmeo._

_Pero de nuevo el saco de grasa quiso pasarse de listo con mi hermanito, fue cuando por alguna extraña razón lo empezó a invitar a quedarse a dormir en su casa, lógicamente no confiaba en él, pero si Butters era feliz con eso, no habría problema; hasta que…_

_-Oye Butters, mamá dice que bajes para que la ayudemos con…- le dije abriendo la puerta de nuestro cuarto seguido por nuestro odioso padre, pero tanto él como yo nos quedamos en shock por lo que vimos ¡EL HIJO DE PUTA DE CARTMAN IBA A SER QUE BUTTERS SE LA CHUPARA! -¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO MALPARIDO?!- le grité furiosísimo con voz gutural sobresaltándolos._

_-¡OH MIERDA!- gritó él aterrado y enseguida me le tire encima para matarlo a golpes._

_-¿Eh, que está pasando?- preguntó confundido mi hermano quitándose una venda de la cara, de seguro el muy pendejo ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_-¡No puede ser, uno de mis hijos resultó ser así!- papá estaba eufórico y enseguida se le acercó y le empezó a decir no sé qué cosas sobre la Bi-curiosidad._

_-¡GRANDÍSIMO BASTARDO, TE VOY A GOLPEAR HASTA QUE ME ARDAN LAS MANOS!- le seguí gritando al culón cegado de la ira sin dejar de machacarlo._

_-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡NO LO ENTIENDE LEO, ES QUE…!- no le dejé continuar hablando ya que le cerré su puta boca de una patada._

_-¡TÚ TE CALLAS! ¡TE VOY HACER PAGAR POR CONTAGIARLE TUS SUCIAS MAÑAS A MI HERMANITO!- le volví a gritar para continuar golpeándolo._

_Después de eso sus tres perras me dijeron que la razón por la cual Butters se quedaba con él fue para hacerle unas bromas mientras dormía y me mostraron un álbum de fotos, eso me enfureció más de lo que estaba, pero como ya medio lo maté a golpes y estaba grave en el hospital, no serviría de nada volver a golpearlo, hasta que me dijeron que él tenía una foto chupándosela a mi hermanito, eso me dio una idea y cuando encontré esa foto en su cuarto saqué muchas copias y las repartí por todo el colegio para que así fuera el hazme reír de todos cuando se recuperara y mientras hacía eso, Butters estaba en un campamento de maricas para "curarlo" y ahí conoció y salvó a la loca de Bradley, pero él seguía sin saber lo que significaba ser un Bi-curioso._

_Después de eso paso un tiempo y todos estábamos preocupados por la inspección de piojos y se la montamos a Kenny a pesar de que todos teníamos piojos._

_Luego un nuevo llamado Bahir Hake… no sé qué más, llegó a nuestro salón como chico nuevo y era musulmán. Mi hermanito y él se volvieron enseguida buenos amigos mientras que la vieja esa… ¿Quién era? Creo que Hilary Clinton llegó al pueblo para decir un discurso de no sé qué cosa._

_-O-oye hermano ¿No quieres ve-venir a nosotros a to-tomar y comer algo?- me preguntó Butters luego de que él y el chico ese terminaran de jugar en su cuarto y me les quedé mirando arqueando una ceja._

_-¿Vas a invitar?- le pregunté ya que en realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer._

_-Sí- cuando dijo esto enseguida me paré del sillón y me les acerqué y pase mis brazos por los hombros de los dos._

_-Entonces en marcha, cualquier amigo de mi hermanito es amigo mío y más si es quién invita- les dije sonriendo y ellos rieron un poco -¿Pero que los musulmanes no usan turbantes o algo así?- le pregunté con curiosidad y enseguida dejaron de reír y poco después me di cuenta de que hice un comentario racista y xenofóbico, ese es el estilo del culón._

_Y hablando de él, por su culpa Bahir y sus padres se fueron del pueblo después de un atentado terrorista y mi hermanito se puso muy triste, pero bueno ¿Qué más da?_

_Otra vez el tiempo pasaba y nada importante para mí o Butters ocurría, hasta que él dijo una de las estupideces más grandes que ha dicho cuando le dijo al marica de Garrison (que era una "mujer") que tuviera cuidado con las tijeras cuando se había hecho lesbiana sin darse cuenta que era una posición sexual, hay mi hermanito… TAN ingenuo._

_De nuevo pasó una semana y el pueblo se estaba yendo al carajo cuando los parientes de la puta de Kenny, digo, cuando los muerto de hambre en las calles estaban invadiendo el pueblo y todos, sobre todo los pendejos adultos, estaban aterrados y los míos junto con algunos de ellos se habían refugiado en el centro comunitario._

_-¿Crees que ma-mamá y pa-papá se encuentren bien her-hermano?- me preguntó preocupado Butters mirando por la ventana a los desamparados mientras que yo como de costumbre sentado en el sillón viendo la TV._

_-Claro que estarán bien. Si no se han muerto o quedado jodidos por las demás desgracias que han pasado en el pueblo, mucho menos les va a pasar algo por culpa de esos mugrosos limosneros- le trate de calmar hablándole con toda tranquilidad para luego darle un trago a mi bebida._

_-Oh... me dan mucha lastima esas personas… sin un techo bajo el que dormir y aguantando hambre…- dijo triste mostrando su gran altruismo hacía las personas y rodé los ojos hastiado por su aptitud -¿No de-deberíamos de-dejar que algunos sé que-queden aquí por un tiempo?- me pidió._

_-¡NOOO!- le grité enérgicamente y molesto por esa idea, ya que él antes tenía la costumbre de permitir que esos pulgosos se quedaran con nosotros y en una ocasión uno de ellos se robó toda la comida y el televisor -como se te ocurra hacer eso, te voy a…- le amenacé amañando con darle un puñetazo asustándolo enseguida._

_-Pe-pero es que e-esas personas es-están su-sufriendo mucha ha-hambre y frio y por e-eso si-siempre pi-piden cambio- me trató de convencer y quise mandarlo otra vez al carajo, hasta que una idea cruzó por mi brillante cabeza._

_-¿Cambio, eh?- pregunté frotándome la quijada._

_**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS…**_

_-¡Vengan, vengan todos los desamparados!- llamé a todos esos malolientes que se nos acercaban curiosos estando en un parque-¡Aquí hay mucha comida y ropa para todos ustedes!- les ofrecí señalando unas cajas -¡Y lo único que les pido es que me den su cambio y así no pasaran más hambre ni frío!- les ofrecí._

_Ya que mi idea era vender las ropas de mis viejos y nuestras reservas de "emergencia" de comida a esos sacos de moho. Tal vez no nos den mucho por esto, pero con tal de ganar unos cuantos billetes…_

_-Hermano, no sabía que fueras así de amable- me alagó Butters sonriendo enormemente y reí un poco al creer que lo hacía por caridad -¿Pe-pero papá y mamá no se mo-molestaran al saber que vendimos sus ro-ropas y comida?- me preguntó ya preocupado._

_-No te empieces a cagar del miedo hermanito, si ellos preguntan solo les decimos que estos sacos de estiércol entraron a nuestra casa y nos robaron y listo, problema resuelto- le quise tranquilizar mientras recibía las moneas de los vagamundos._

_-¿Cuánto cuesta ese abrigo de piel?- para nuestra gran sorpresa el padre del cabeza de estropajo de Kyle se abrió paso entre los desamparados._

_-Eh… ¿Cuánto tiene en la billetera?- le pregunté muy ansioso, después de todo él es alguien muy acaudalado, pero se me hacía raro que estuviera junto con los parientes de Kenny._

_-Toma- me dijo dándome un billete de 100 dólares y mis ojos tomaron la forma del signo $ y le di el abrigo de mi madre -esto le encantará a Sheila- dijo sonriendo frotando el abrigo contra su cara._

_-Suponiendo que le quede a esa perra gorda- susurré divertido y Butters se tapó la boca riendo un poco._

_Paso otra vez el tiempo y no pasaba nada importante, hasta que…_

-¡¿Es cierto que Leo volvió?!- preguntó de repente el que parecía ser el profesor de educación física a los estudiantes interrumpiendo el relato de Leo.

-¿Qué no lo está viendo?- le dijo fríamente Craig señalando con la cabeza al hermano de Butters y cuando el entrenador lo vio, puso una sonrisa tan exageradamente grande como la del Guasón o el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-¡BENDITO SEA DIOS! ¡REGRESO MI ALUMNO FAVORITO DE TODOS!- grito emocionado para enseguida acercársele y abrazarlo fuertemente alzándolo del piso y el rubio en vez de molestarse o sentirse incómodo sonrió un poco divertido.

-Hola entrenador Nick ¿Me extrañó?- le preguntó mientras lo bajaban y Butters se alejó un poco seguido de Luis Carlos que los miraba confundido.

-¡Por supuesto, no tienes ni idea de cuánto te extrañé!- le siguió hablando alegremente el maestro de educación física.

-Pues no es el único que me ha echado de menos- le dijo sarcástico e irónico viendo un momento a sus desdichados compañeros de clases que se tensaron un momento -¿Pero cómo le ha ido al equipo de futbol sin mí?- le preguntó.

-¡UF, ha sido un asco total! Si vieras cuantas veces nos han pateado el culo en los partidos- le dijo ya molesto el entrenador.

-Es que sin mí, es una perfecta mierda- le dijo MUY arrogante y creído -y con solo tener a los maricas esos en el equipo es insuficiente ya que no hacen un carajo- le dijo esto otra vez divertido viendo a Stan, Cartman, Craig, el Topo, Trent, Josh y Mark -¿Ni Jack ha podido cubrir mi lugar?- le preguntó ahora viendo a su primo mayor.

-¡Ojalá él tuviera por lo menos la mitad de tu fuerza! Pero ahora que volviste, todo será como antes- dicho esto lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente entusiasmado.

-Oigan chicos ¿Me pueden decir qué coño le pasa al entrenador?- preguntó Alarcón a los demás jóvenes acercándoseles.

-Lo que sucede es que el cara cortada es el alumno favorito de pendejo del entrenador porque sobresale en cualquier deporte- le respondió Craig para luego encenderse un cigarro.

-Especialmente en el futbol americano al ser un gorila súper fuerte- le dijo ahora Trent viendo de mala manera al que le dio su buena paliza cuando tenía nueve años.

-Mira quién habla de gorila, pedazo de descarado- le dijo burlón Alarcón molestándolo sacándole unas risas a los demás.

-Y a pesar de todas las cosas que nos hace sigue siendo su preferido y nunca lo ha regañado o reportaron a la directora, ni siquiera cuando por su culpa todos nosotros nos ensuciamos los pantalones y…- al igual que pasó en la cafetería, Clyde estaba hablando de más y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y todos lo vieron molestos y otra vez Token se tapó la cara con la mano muy avergonzado.

-¡¿Hizo que se cagaran los pantalones?! ¡¿Cómo, cómo?!- de nuevo el colombiano se interesó en el tema y casi todos con la mirada le decían a Clyde: "mira lo que causas pendejo" pero no tuvieron más opción que contarle ese desagradable suceso…

_**Flash back:**_

_Los chicos y chicas tenían catorce años y estaban en la clase de educación física, los chicos practicando un poco futbol americano mientras que las chicas voleibol, eso paso un mes luego de que Leo le sacara la mierda a los brabucones de décimo grado._

_-¡Arrójamela, Stan!- le pidió Kyle que estaba corriendo._

_-¡Aquí te va!- el pelinegro le lanzó el balón y el judío lo agarró y quiso seguir corriendo._

_-No tan rápido enano- le dijo de repente Trent extendiendo su brazo derecho y la cara del pelirrojo se chocó contra el antebrazo deteniéndose en seco y cayendo de espaldas al piso -con tú permiso- le dijo burlón cogiendo el balón del piso -los debiluchos como tú que son más débiles que una niña no deben de jugar a este deporte- se siguió burlando de él para enseguida correr con el brazo derecho extendido haciendo a un lado a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino y con una marcha que parecida indetenible como la del Juggernaut enemigo de los X-Men en su tercera película._

_-¿Entonces qué haces aquí jugando con nosotros?- le preguntó de repente Leo poniéndose delante suyo y flexionó su pierna izquierda dándole una certera patada en el estómago deteniéndolo en seco sacándole el aire y cayera el piso sobándose y retorciéndose del dolor- ¿Ahora quién es más debilucho que una niña?- le devolvió sus mismas palabras cogiendo ahora el balón -¿A quién se la lanzo…?- preguntó mirando a los demás chicos y diviso a Cartman burlándose de Kyle que seguía tirado en el piso y sonrió -¡Oye culón, ahí te va!_

_Se la arrojó sin previo aviso y antes de que el gordo pudiera reaccionar la pelota le dio de lleno su voluminoso estómago, pero en vez de sacarle el aire, el balón se hundió un poco y rebotó saliendo a gran velocidad dándole en la cabeza a Pip dejándolo inconsciente, luego le dio a Damien entre las piernas haciendo que soltara un agudo gemido de dolor y que cayera de rodillas sujetándose sus pobres huevos rotos, después le dio a Kenny en el ojo izquierdo y que estaba tratando de ligarse a unas chicas haciendo que se retorciera en el piso del dolor de forma casi igual a cuando Leo le sacó el mismo ojo, y después el balón terminó en la manos de Butters que lo cogió accidentalmente._

_-¿Eh?- se preguntó confundido, cabe decir que aún tiene marcas de los golpes que les dieron los chicos de décimo grado, junto con unas vendas y curitas._

_-¡Tienes el balón hermano, corre rápido!- le dijo Leo de forma casi parecida como en esa ocasión cuando jugaron baseball._

_-¡Oh recorcholiz!- exclamó emocionado el otro rubio para enseguida correr, pero por el dolor de sus heridas no le permitía ir rápido y los otros chicos se le acercaban rápidamente._

_-¡Ah carajo, esto así no sirve!- exclamó ya molesto su hermano y enseguida se le acercó y lo levantó y cargo en su hombro derecho como si fuera un costal de papas -¡Sujétate bien hermanito y ni se te ocurra soltar el balón!- le dijo poniendo su mano izquierda delante de sí -¡Fuera de mi camino pendejos!- exclamó apartándolos como Trent lo hizo._

_-¡Corran por sus vidas!- gritó asustado Mark. Pero Leo no tenía piedad y en vez de seguir corriendo en línea recta las yardas, los perseguía de uno a uno a los que se le habían puesto en el camino._

_-¿Para dónde vas Mark?- le preguntó empujándolo fuertemente tirándolo al piso boca abajo -¿Vas a alguna parte, Topo?- se le acercó y también lo tiró al piso -¿Y tú Josh?- otro que mordía el polvo -Stan, Craig ¿Ustedes también?- los empujó al mismo tiempo -y para terminar…- dio media vuelta y se acercó a Cartman empujándolo haciendo que cayera encima de Kyle que todavía estaba tirado en el piso aplastándolo y cruzó la última yarda -¡Sí, sí, ganamos, ganamos!- exclamó sosteniendo en lo alto a Butters que tenía ojos de caracol ya que se había mareado por tantas vueltas._

_-¡PIIIIII!- el entrenador tocó su silbato -Eso ha sido todo por ahora chicos, todos jugaron muy bien, sobretodo tú Leo- le alagó._

_-Ah no fue nada entrenador, solo necesitaba a mi hermanito para poder mandar al carajo a los demás ¿Verdad chicos?- le preguntó mirando a los que había jodido ya sea de forma directa e indirecta y todos gemían adoloridos -me gusta su espíritu deportivo- les alagó burlón._

_Después de eso todos habían ido a tomar agua de un gran termo para refrescarse mientras que el entrenador había ido a atender otro asunto._

_-Ah que cansancio…- dijo Wendy tomando agua de un vaso de plástico._

_-Casi nos morimos del cansancio…- habló ahora Bebe haciendo lo mismo._

_-Díganselo a nosotros…- les dijo Stan de forma irónica viendo de mala manera a Leo._

_-Ya chicos, ni que fuera para tanto- les dijo divertido el rubio de la cicatriz._

_-Sí, al menos ganamos el partido- Butters trató de ver el lado bueno del asunto y quiso tomar un vaso de agua, pero Leo lo detuvo enseguida alejándolo un poco de los demás._

_-No tomes nada, hermanito- le dijo sonriendo enormemente viendo como el resto seguía tomando agua._

_-¿Por-por qué?- le preguntó sin entender._

_-Tú solo mira y no digas nada- le ordenó sin dejar de mirar a los demás chicos y chicas._

_De uno en uno ya todos los chicos y chicas habían tomado agua._

_-Oigan… no me siento bien…- se quejó Wendy sujetándose el estómago._

_-¿Qué te pasa puta hippie? ¿Acaso algunos de los tipos con los que te han cogido te dejo premiada o no te sale la sangre del periodo ya que se te tapó el coño por tanto semen?- le preguntó burlonamente el culón de Cartman ganándose varias risas por parte de los demás._

_-¡CULÓN HIJO DEPUTA!- le gritó furiosa la pelinegra y cuando quiso tirársele encima pero…_

_-¡PURRFFFF!- ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, de trasero de la chica salió un largo chorro de mierda atravesando su pantaloneta deportiva rosada, impulsándola hacia adelante haciendo que besara accidentalmente a Cartman en la boca tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa._

_-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!- gritaron muchos al mismo tiempo, ya sean sumamente asqueados o divertidos o de la impresión por el beso._

_-¡OH DIOS SANTO!- gritó aterrada Wendy separándose de Eric aterrada para enseguida retirarse corriendo dirigiéndose a los baños de los vestidores, sujetándose el culo para tratar de parar su fuerte diarrea._

_-¡WENDY!- gritaron preocupados Bebe, Stan y sus amigas._

_-¡JAJAJAJA, ESO ES PUTA, VE A PONERTE UN TAMPÓN EN EL CU…!- Cartman no pudo seguir burlándose de ella porque…_

_-¡PURRFFFF!- también soltó una fuerte diarrea, solo que en vez de ir hacia adelante como la chica, se elevó como si fuera un cohete a chorro y luego descendió y después se elevó de nuevo y de nuevo descendió, siguió haciendo eso revotando como una pelota._

_-¡AH MIERDA!- gritó el culón para enseguida irse por donde se fue la chica y muchos de los presentes reían por eso, sobretodo Kyle._

_-¡TAL Y COMO LO QUE LE HIZO AL SEÑOR MACKEY JAJAJA!- se burlón el judío pelirrojo._

_-¡ES QUE LOS DOS CAGONES SON TAL PARA CUAL Y…!- Damien tampoco pudo seguir burlándose ya que soltó una fuerte diarrea, solo que en su caso parecía ser la lava de un volcán en erupción que también lo elevó en el aire haciendo que se chocara fuertemente contra el techo y cayera fuertemente contra el piso -¡MALDITA SEA!- dicho esto también fue por donde fueron el culo gordo y la novia de Stan._

_-¿Pero qué es lo que les esta pasan…?- iba a preguntar Gok´Zarah pero también soltó una fuerte cagada que parecía ser ácido verde corrosivo como la sangre de un Alien Xenomorfo que derritió unas bancas y lo impulsándolo hacía adelante haciendo que atravesara una pared rompiéndola en pedazos -¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO!- gritaba desesperadamente mientras volaba sin control chocándose por todos lados y derritiendo más cosas._

_Y poco a poco los demás chicos y chicas soltaron potentes chorros de diarrea llegando hasta mancharse los unos a los otros asqueándolos de sobre manera y llegando a vomitar mucho y también desesperadamente fueron a los baños de los vestidores, pero al llegar a estos vieron a Wendy, Cartman y Damien están frente a la puerta de estos todavía tratando de taparse sus traseros._

_-¡¿PERO QUE ESPERAN PARA ABRIR LAS PUTAS PUERTAS DE LOS VESTIDORES?!- le preguntó furioso y desesperado Craig tapándose el culo con su chullo azul._

_-¡NO SÉ ABRE, ESTA TRABADA!- le respondió la novia de Stan._

_-¡PUES TÍRENLA MALDITA SEA!- les gritó Trent golpeando con todas sus fuerzas las puertas con sus puños manchados de mierda pero solo consiguió aboyarlas._

_-¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!- gritó ahora desesperado Kyle, pero para su horror el chorro de mierda de Cartman le dio en la boca._

_-¡SI ANTES TE GUSTABA COMERTE MIS PEDOS RATA JUDÍA, AHORA TE ENCANTARÁ COMERTE MI DULCE MIERDA JAJAJA!- a pesar de la situación, Eric no perdía tiempo en hacerle un broma de MUY pésimo gusto._

_-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, CÓMETE LA MÍA ENTONCES!- le gritó ya furioso el pelirrojo y le apuntó con el culo lanzándole su propia mierda que también le dio en la boca._

_-¡GRANDÍSIMOS IMBÉCILES, EN VEZ DE HABLAR Y COMER MIERDA PIENSEN EN ALGO PARA TIRAR LAS PUERTAS!- les gritó furioso Stan que al igual que Craig, se tapaba el culo con su gorro._

_-¡CUIDADO TODOS!- les gritó de repente el rubio que derrotó a Cthullu dirigiéndose a ellos a toda velocidad y todos apenas se hicieron a un lado y él dio contra las puertas tirándolas dejando un rastro de su ácida diarrea._

_-¡ESTÁN ABIERTAS VAMOS!- después de que Token gritara esto enseguida todos ingresaron a los baños a hacer sus necesidades o peleándose entre sí para quedarse con el retrete manchando todo el lugar con sus excreciones, pero hubo alguien que se estaba muriendo de la risa por todo eso._

_-¡JAJAJAJAJA PERO QUE DIVERTIDO JAJAJAJAJA!- Leo se estaba muriendo de la risa retorciéndose en el piso, ya que junto con Butters, se habían alejado para no terminar cubiertos con la palabra que comienza con M -¡AHORA TODOS ESTAN CAGANDO, HABLANDO Y PELEANDOSE EN LA MIERDA JAJAJAJA!- seguía riéndose a carcajadas mientras que su hermanito no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo eso._

_-¿Qué-qué les pasó a to-todos? ¿A-acaso se en-enfermaron de sus ba-barriguitas?- fue TAN ingenuo que no captó que Leo había puesto muchos laxantes en el agua de ese termo._

_-Sí-sí hermanito… TODOS se enfermaron de sus estomaguitos- le afirmó tratando de recuperar la compostura._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y lo único bueno de todo eso, es que no tuvimos que ir a clases durante una semana entera y nadie se podía burlar de nadie ya que todos sufrimos lo mismo- de nuevo Clyde terminó de contar el asunto y todos tenían expresiones de asco y molestia, excepto cierta personita ¿Quién? La respuesta es más que obvia.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA IHIHIHI JAJAJAJA UJUJUJU JAJAJA!- por enésima vez Luis Carlos se estaba muriendo de la risa retorciéndose en el piso y se podía ver su alma a punto de salírsele el cuerpo riéndose estrepitosamente también, pero el latino la sujetaba deteniéndola a duras penas -¡ESA ES SIN LUGAR A DUDAS LA COSA MÁS GRACIOSA QUE ÉL HA HECHO JAJAJAHAAAAA!-

-Más bien, la más escatológica que hice hasta el momento- le corrigió de repente Leo tomándolos a todos por sorpresa ya que estaban tan enfocados contando ese desagradable suceso que no se dieron cuenta de que él y Butters los habían escuchado en todo momento y mientras que él parecía divertirse por lo contado, el otro rubio no lo estaba para nada y mantenía de nuevo la mirada gacha en el piso frotándose sus nudillos.

-Ahora entiendo porque todos te consideraban peor que cualquiera de las desgracias que le han pasado al pueblo ¡ES QUE DEFINITIVAMENTE TÚ ERES LA PATADA JAJAJAJA!- le "alagó" Alarcón de nuevo retorciéndose en el piso.

-Es que debes en cuando varió mis bromitas de dar pataditas, a hacer bromas un poco más intelectuales- le dijo arrogante y divertido el rubio de la cicatriz.

-Queras decir, más mierderas, estúpidas e infantiles que las que yo he hecho- susurró molesto Cartman cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo dijiste Eric? No te escuché bien- le dijo ya molesto Leo cogiéndolo de la parte delantera de su abrigo rojo alzándolo fácilmente del piso y acercándolo a su cara haciendo que lo viera directamente a los ojos y enseguida hizo que se pusiera más pálido que Damien y sudara a mares.

-¡Que-que-que tus bromas son geniales!- le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y temblando como lo haría Tweek, quien todavía seguía inconsciente exclamando unas cuantas incoherencias.

-Más te vale marica o te vuelve a meter en la cabeza en el retrete para que vuelvas a comer mierda- dicho esto lo soltó haciendo que cayera sentado al piso y luego vio de mala manera al resto que se tensó de nuevo -ahora escuchen bien todos ustedes, si alguien tiene algo que decir sobre mí o Butters díganlo en mi cara a ver si tienen pantalones o no digan nada ¿Entendido?- les preguntó ya bien molesto de que sigan hablando de él a sus espaldas, pero todos se vieron entre sí sin decir nada -¡¿ENTENDIERON MALDITA SEA?!- les preguntó gritando ya bastante colérico y con voz casi gutural haciendo que algunos retrocedieran aterrados, hasta Alarcón se asustó un poco.

-Po-por favor cal-cálmate primo- le pidió Jack mientras que Ed y Brittany lo abrazaban por atrás temblando como gelatina.

-Ha-hazlo por mamá, her-hermano- le toco a Butters suplicarle y eso pareció tranquilizarlo un poco al mismo tiempo que soltaba un bramido.

-Sí fortachón, mejor sigue contándome que más hiciste por dónde te quedaste- le pidió ahora Alarcón.

-Como quieran… ¿En dónde me había quedado…?- preguntó retomando su marcha seguido por su hermano y el latino y cuando estuvo lejos el resto soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Oh Jesús santo… sigue siendo el mismo patán altanero de siempre…- comentó Stan no sujetándose el puente de la nariz, sino masajeándose las sienes con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda apegaba a Wendy a su cuerpo quien lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que esta vez cambiara un poco su aptitud…- se lamentó Jack apegando a sus hermanitos a su cuerpo también.

-Admiro tu gran optimismo Jack- le dijo Kyle poniéndole una mano en el hombro a pesar de la gran diferencia de alturas -pero tienes que despertar y darte cuenta que ni pasando un millón de años en una correccional o cárcel, él jamás va a cambiar su pésima aptitud- le trató de darse cuenta de la cruda realidad.

-Es que algunas veces creo haber visto bondad genuina en él…- siguió lamentándose el segundo rubio más grande de todos.

-Pues te recomiendo que vayas al oftalmólogo grandulón, ya que estás mirando cosas que no pertenecen en este mundo- le espetó el Topo con toda "sutileza".

-Ese anormal había preguntado cómo sería la vida de Butters sin él, pero yo me pregunto ¿Cómo sería su vida y la de nosotros sin que haya un Butters que medio lo tranquilice?- preguntó irónico y preocupado Mark y eso hizo que todos se pusieran a pensar en esa terrible posibilidad.

-Que Dios nos libre y mantenga en su gloria- suplicó Gary haciéndose la seña de la cruz y Damien, en vez de molestarse o sentirse mal por ese acto, estuvo tentado a hacer lo mismo.

-Y pensar que quería pasar un buen rato con él en algún momento…- se lamentó Bebe y de nuevo Wendy se avergonzó por esa clase de pensamiento.

-Ya chicos, mientras que Butters esté a su lado no será tan desgraciado como si estuviera solo- les quiso tranquilizar ahora Kenny.

-Si pobretón, como digas. Luego no te quejes cuando te saque de nuevo otro ojo- le dijo irónico y molesto el culón ganándose un golpe del rubio en el hombro -¡Auch, maldito seas muerto de hambre!

-Más maldito de lo que esta, imposible- se burló Damien y nadie entendió a lo que se refería y el rubio también le dio un golpe en el hombro -¡Grandísimo…! Te voy a convertir de nuevo en ornitorrinco- le amenazó ya molesto.

-Basta de blablablá y vamos al salón de clases- les dijo hastiado Stan.

-Corrección hippie, a la sala de torturas- le corrigió Cartman y todos avanzaron sin ganas.

**Séptimo capítulo de esta historia completado el 21/07/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado los flash backs, sobre todo cuando todos tuvieron diarreas explosivas cortesía de Leo XD. Al principio tenía pensado hacer que siguiera mostrando las cosas en las que ha tenido que echarle una mano a Butters en la serie, pero eso hubiera sido predecible y por eso puse ese divertido flash back XD.**

**Sí, sé que había dicho que el fic no tendría más de siete capítulos, pero bueno… ya saben que algunas veces me cuesta algo de trabajo de desarrollar la trama de la historia en pocos capítulos, pero les aseguró que esta no superara por mucho los diez capítulos ;D.**


	8. ¿Un Héroe en Potencia?

**¡AH REGRESADO!**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: ¿UN HÉROE EN POTENCIA?**

Los alumnos de décimo grado B habían llegado y por alguna "extraña y misteriosa razón" el maricón profesor del señor Garrison aún no había llegado, así que los chicos y chicas aprovechaban para hablar de algún tema y también por "alguna rara razón" estaban algo apartados de Leo, que solo estaba acompañado de Butters y de Luis Carlos que seguía preguntándole algunas de sus "pequeñas" fechorías.

-Ese pedazo de anormal ¿Cómo es que puede causarle gracia las desgracias que le ocurren a las demás personas?- preguntó Cartman en voz baja a los demás estudiantes.

-Eres un puto descarado mojón gordo, si tú siempre has gozado del sufrimiento ajeno- le restregó en la cara Kyle y el culo gordo iba a preguntarle molesto: "¡¿Quién mierda está pidiendo tu puta judía opinión rata colorada?!".

-¿Podrían algún día por favor dejar de comportarse como un par de imbéciles sin remedio?- les preguntó Stan ofuscado y sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Y tú tienes mucho remedio cuando tomas licor para tu cinismo, verdad Marsh?- le preguntó tajante e irónico Craig ganándose una mala mirada por parte del otro pelinegro y las risas de algunos.

-¿Cuál es el chiste para que yo ría también?- les preguntó de repente Leo sentándose cerca de ellos sobresaltándolos enseguida y que más de uno se pusiera a temblar, especialmente Cartman -espero que por su bien no estén hablando de mí o de mi hermanito a mis espaldas ¿Oh acaso si estaban hablando de nosotros?- les preguntó empezando a cabrearse, entrecerrando los ojos y tamboreando los dedos de su mano derecha mientras que Butters lo miraba muy preocupado.

-No te preocupes fortachón, no estaban hablando de ti- le aseguro Alarcón viendo de mala manera a Kyle y Eric ya que al parecer si había escuchado lo que hablaron de él -pero vamos, sígueme contando en dónde te habías quedado- le pidió entusiasmado como antes.

-Pues en dónde me quedé… ah sí, ya recuerdo…-

_**Flash back:**_

_Tiempo después de que los inmundos familiares de Kenny se largaran del pueblo. Al puto gordo de Eric le dio la manía por insultar a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que se le cruzaba por el camino._

_-¡PUTO NEGRO IDIOTA!- le dijo a la barra de chocolate de Token que lo miró extrañado -¡CRAIG, CHUPA VERGA CABEZA DE CONDÓN!- insultó al cara de piedra de Tucker que le mostró el dedo medio como era de esperarse -¡PUTA LOCA ALBOROTADA CAFEINÓNAMA!- insultó a Tweek que dio un brinco en su lugar asustado y exclamó una de sus tonterías._

_-¿Qué le pasa a la vaca marina que anda insultando a las personas?- pregunté entre extrañado y divertido por lo que decía._

_-¿No te enteraste hermano? Eric tiene un extraño síndrome que hace que no pueda controlar lo que dice que se llama… Touratta o algo así- me explicó mi hermanito._

_-¿En serio?- le pregunté más extrañado y cruzándome de brazos, ya que no me creía del todo que ese puto idiota de repente tenga una enfermedad de ese tipo._

_-Hola ¡GEMELOS MARICONES QUE SE DAN EL CULO AL OTRO Y SE LA CHUPAN A SU PUTO PADRE!- nos "saludo" la bola de manteca sonriendo como si nada._

_-¡¿CÓMO NOS DIJISTE VAGINA DE VACA CON PATAS?!- le pregunté muy furioso y enseguida lo cogí del cuello, lo levanté del piso y lo aporre contra unos casilleros haciendo que se aterrara enseguida -¡REPÍTE ESO ESTÚPIDO!- le exigí y levanté el puño derecho listo para romperle su puta cara mientras que los demás estudiantes nos prestaban toda su atención._

_-¡Espera hermano, por favor!- me pidió desesperadamente Buttersito sujetándome el puño -re-recuerda que Eric no pu-puede controlar lo que di-dice ¡No tiene la culpa por habernos insultado!- me explicó de nuevo._

_Me quedé mirando de nuevo al culo de manteca fijamente y estaba sudando a chorros como el cerdo grasoso que es y temblando como el loco de Tweek, no confiaba en él pero si es cierto que no puede controlar lo que dice…_

_-Está bien… te perdono por ahora manatí. Pero escúchame bien, si resulta que es alguna de tus tretas y no tienes ese síndrome de Torate o como se llame y nos insultas a conciencia…- le amenacé golpeando un casillero que estaba al lado izquierdo de su cabeza marcándolo con la forma de mi puño y él se tragó un nudo en la garganta._

_-No te pre-preocupes… ¡HOMOSEXUAL REPRIMIDO! ¡Ups, lo siento Leo fue sin querer!- se disculpó después de insultarme y después de gruñir molesto lo solté y cayó sentado al piso._

_Aunque mientras pasaba el tiempo, si me convencía de que tenía ese síndrome extraño, ya que a pesar de que por "casualidad" insultaba con más frecuencia al sabiondo de Kyle, hubo una ocasión en la que él estaba diciendo cosas personales suyas como que le gustaba una tal Patty y que como todo maricón que es le toco el pene a su primo; que se llegara a insultar y delatar de esa forma era suficiente para mí de que tenía esa mierda de síndrome._

_Hasta que luego de que unos pedófilos se suicidaran en el programa de Chris Hansen en el que se iba a hablar de su síndrome, se descubrió que él había fingido TODO ese tiempo y eso significaba una sola cosa…_

_-¡TE LO ADVERTÍ HIJO DE PERRA!- le grité mientras lo golpeaba salvajemente en frente de todos._

_-Oye Leo, guarda un poco para nosotros también- me pidió Tucker ya que él, Token y otros y otras más también le querían dar su buena paliza por los insultos que les dijo._

_Después de eso el tiempo pasó de nuevo y nada importante para mi hermanito y para mí pasaba, pero por las noticias nos enteramos de que el descerebrado padre del marica de Stan quería cagar el mojón más grande del mundo para superar el tal Bono ese ¡Y vaya forma de lograrlo! Cagó un mojón más grande que una persona cualquiera ¿Cómo le cabía todo eso en el culo? _**(NA: una muy buena pregunta ¿Cierto? XD).**

_Pero después ocurrió algo sin precedentes que nos envolvería a mi hermanito y a mí y eso fue cuando fuimos al mierdero País de las Maravillas, quiero decir, a Imaginacionlandia._

_Todo comenzó cuando el culón de Eric quería capturar a un duende y demostrarle a Kyle que existe para que le chupara las bolas y para eso nos pidió ayuda a todos nosotros para capturarlo y bien grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando logramos capturar a un verdadero duende._

_Eso fue solo el principio ya que poco después un maricón en un gran globo aerostático nos pidió que fuéramos con él para ayudarlo en algo, no sé como pero lo acompañamos y mi hermanito dijo que tuviéramos cuidado ya que podría tratarse de un pedófilo que podría abusar de nosotros._

_Y después de que él cantara una canción bien súper gay sobre la imaginación, llegamos a ese mierdero reino de hadas y ositos cariñositos en dónde todos los personajes que pertenecen a la fantasía, ciencia ficción, historias, series de TV, comics y mucho más eran reales. Mi hermanito estaba muy emocionado por eso y cuando parecía que nos iban a decir algo importante…_

_-¡BOOM!- de repente un terrorista explotó y luego se produjeron más y más explosiones tomándonos a todos por sorpresa y mandarnos a volar y desorientándonos mucho._

_Me había quedado inconsciente un momento y al despertar vi que todo a mí alrededor era un caos total, personas imaginarios muertos y mutilados de diferentes formas, esos putos terroristas disparando y tomando como rehenes a los que quedaban, todo estaba hecho pedazos y en llamas. Pero solo me importaba una cosa._

_-¡BUTTERS, BUTTERS, HERMANO ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- Lo llame desesperadamente viendo de un lado a otro caminando entre los cadáveres y haciendo a un lado a los personajes imaginarios que se me ponían en el camino sin importarme que estuvieran quemándose como Santa Claus o agonizando._

_Hasta que lo vi mientras era pateado por unos terroristas de mierda, no perdí tiempo y enseguida me les acerqué._

_-¡MALDITO HIJOS DE PUTA, DÉJENLO!- les grite furioso al mismo tiempo que le di una fuerte patada a uno de ellos entre las piernas y le chucé los dedos al otro con los dedos índice y corazón de mi mano derecha al estilo de los tres chiflados, pero se los saqué manchándome de sangre -¿Estás bien hermanito?- le pregunté ayudándolo a ponerse de pie mientras esos pendejos se retorcían y gritaban del dolor._

_-Ahu… no muy bien…- me dijo con dificultad sobándose sus heridas. _

_-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y busquemos a los maricas esos para largarnos de aquí- le dije sin rodeos._

_-Stan y los demás… se fueron en un dragón volador…_

_-Esos hijos de puta ¡NOS DEJARON AQUÍ TIRADOS A NUESTRA SUERTE!- grité furioso pateando al pendejo al que le saqué los ojos -¡Entonces busquemos un lugar seguro!- dicho esto lo cogí de la mano derecha y empezamos a correr pasando entre las alimañas que estaban tiradas muertas o agonizantes._

_-¡UARG!- nos gritó uno de esos malditos terroristas y varios de ellos nos rodearon apuntándonos con sus armas y no entendí lo que decían pero nos exigían rendirnos._

_-¡¿Qué hacemos hermano?!- me preguntó aterrado Butters orinándose en los pantalones._

_Yo no tenía miedo de morir así que no tendría problemas en tratar de molerlos a golpes aunque me convirtieran en coladera, pero como mi hermanito es un cobarde de primera clase… no tenía más opción y me di por vencido._

_Nos tuvieron de rehenes y nos pidieron que leyéramos un mensaje y después cogieron a un cohete parlanchín para destruir un muro. Buttersito trató de convencer a esos anormales de que no lo hicieran con un maricón discurso de moral, cosa que no funcionó y destruyeron la pared esa y las cosas se pusieron más calientes ya que detrás de él se encontraban se encontraban todos los seres malignos de Imaginacionlandia._

_No podía negar que me había asustado un poco al ver a ese pocotón de engendros acercarse a nosotros para atacarnos y ya habían matado a los estúpidos terroristas que los liberaron, sí que saben cómo dar las gracias._

_Ellos también atacaron a los demás seres imaginarios y también a Butters y a mí._

_El primero fue Jason Voorhees que le quiso cortar la cabeza a Butters, pero le di un golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar literalmente hablando, luego apareció Depredador y también lo mandé a volar de un golpe, luego Freddy Krueger lo quiso rasguñar y con sus mismas garras hice que se sacara los ojos, después apareció un Minotauro que nos quiso cortar con un gran hacha, pero le patee las bolas haciendo que gritara del dolor y con su misma hacha le corté la cabeza, después apareció un… hombre oso mitad cerdo… ¿oh era un oso cerdo mitad hombre? Sea lo que sea con la misma hacha lo partí a la mitad._

_Y seguí así un momento, pateándoles el culo a todo tipo de fenómenos como Frankenstein, el hombre lodo, Drácula, el monstruo de la laguna, la hermana de Damien de la película del Exorcista, Terminator, un velociraptor, la Momia, unos orcos, Michael Myers, Cara de cuero, la Mosca, un Alien Xenomorfo, Pinehead, unas brujas, Mr. Hyde, Candyman, la niña del Aro, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Freezer, Cell, Majin Buu, el Guasón, el Duende Verde, Scar, Shere Khan, Cabeza de Calabaza._

_Puedo seguir mencionando uno tras uno de los adefesios a los que les reventé la cara y el culo, pero me tomaría toda una jodida eternidad ¡Y me resultó MUY divertido! ya que podía seguir golpeando, golpeando y golpeando sin que nadie me detuviera ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad ya que podía lastimar a todo el que se me cruzara en el camino y alimentaba mi insaciable espíritu destructivo! Y lo mejor es que parecía que esos monstruos no eran tan fuertes como lo son en sus cuentos e historias… ¿oh era yo el que era demasiado fuerte? _**(NA: ¿Nunca se han preguntado por qué los personajes de Imaginacionlandia son más débiles y menos poderosos de lo que son en sus respectivas historias tanto buenos como malos?).**

_-¡Que emoción!- exclamé mientras le reventaba la cabeza a Chuki de un golpe -¡Nunca antes había estado tan feliz!- volví a exclamar haciéndole calzón chino al Fantasma de la Ópera -¿Te diviertes hermanito?- le pregunté al mismo tiempo que levanté a un gorila de la película El Congo y lo partí a la mitad por la espalda usando mis propias manos desnudas manchándome todo de sangre y sonriendo enormemente._

_-…- él en todo este tiempo no había dicho nada y solamente se quedaba cerca de mí cuando machacaba a estas pichurrias mientras que los otros seres imaginarios corrían por sus vidas o eran asesinados por los monstruos y demás pendejos._

_-¿Te estás divirtiendo tanto que no sabes que decir, verdad?- le pregunté burlón pateando a un pequeño gnomo malvado mandándolo a volar y después Scorpion de Mortal Combat me lanzó su cadena, pero se la sujete y con ella misma lo estrangulé._

_-Oigan- nos llamó de repente un osito acompañado de unos animalitos del bosque._

_-¿Podrían ayudarnos a capturar a algunos de los seres imaginarios buenos para poder contagiarlos de SIDA y después hacer una orgía de sangre y comérnoslos?- nos preguntó un venado sonriendo._

_-¿Or-orgía de sa-sangre?- les preguntó asustado Buttersito, pero reí un poco por su petición._

_-Lo siento tanto pero si algún día voy a participar en una orgía, será cuando ya sea un poco más grande y con muchas súper modelos a mi disposición- cuando les dije esto ellos enseguida se pusieron tristes._

_-Oigan miren- dijo un pajarito señalando hacía adelante a un grupo de soldados que salieron de un portal encabezados por un actor del que no recuerdo el nombre._

_-Veamos si podemos comernos a esos soldados y violarnos sus cadáveres- dijo emocionado un conejito y todos esos animalitos se acercaron a ellos y los empezaron a matar salvajemente ante mi mirada divertida y la aterrada de Buttersito._

_Pero como dice ese viejo dicho, toda diversión llega a su fin y eso me pasó a mí ya que después de estar divirtiéndome moliendo a goles a cuanto engendro que se me pusieran en frente, me estaba cansando mucho y perdiendo fuerzas y ya no podía seguir peleando._

_-¡Vamos hermano, corre rápido!- ahora era mi hermanito quién me estaba jalando mientras éramos perseguidos por los soldados maricas de Star Wars que nos disparaban sus armas laser._

_-¡Eso trato, pero ya estoy jodido!- me quejé apenas pudiendo mantenerle el paso y un rayo láser me rozó el hombro haciéndome rugir del dolor._

_-¡Oigan, por aquí!- nos llamó de repente… ¿Una paleta gigante con una corona que estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos?_

_-¡Snirfs, snarfs, vengan rápido!- nos pidió ahora una especie de gato a su lado, si tenía que elegir entre ellos y esos maricones soldados, los elijo a ellos así que nos acercamos y escondimos en los arbustos y nuestros perseguidores siguieron de largo y botamos un suspiro de alivio._

_-Gracias por salvarnos- les agradeció mi hermanito sonriendo enormemente._

_-De nada snarfs- le dijo ese gato extraño._

_-¿Y quiénes son ustedes…?- les pregunté ya que no los recordaba de algún cuento o serie de TV._

_-Oh, pues yo soy el rey caramelo y él es Snarf de los Thundercats- se presentó esa paleta que se me estaba haciendo muy suculenta -¿Y quiénes son ustedes? No los hemos visto antes en Imaginacionlandia- quiso saber._

_-Es que no-nosotros somos niños del mundo re-real y el al-alcalde de Imaginacionlandia nos trajo aquí- les comenzó a explicar mi hermanito -yo Leopold Stouch, pero todos me dicen Butters y él es mi hermano Leonardo, y todos lo llaman Leo- nos presentó._

_-Qué raro, nunca antes una persona del mundo real ha venido aquí snarfs- dijo el gatico ese._

_-Pero estamos en deuda contigo niño- me dijo ese delicioso dulcezote y me estaba relamiendo los labios y se me estaba saliendo la baba -vimos como peleabas valientemente contra los seres malignos, salvaste a muchos seres imaginarios._

_-De nada, con tal de poder tener alguna excusa de patearle el culo a alguien, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa- cuando les dije esto fanfarrón ellos se me quedaron viendo extrañados y medio asustados._

_-No po-podemos quedarnos aquí, más de e-esos personajes malignos podrían en-encontrarnos- dijo mi hermanito volviendo a asustarse._

_-Entonces vengan con nosotros, de seguro el consejo de Imaginacionlandia sabrán que hacer- nos dijo el rey dulce._

_-Pues movámonos rápido antes de que esas perras nos encuentren… pero primero- dicho esto salté encima de esa suculenta paleta parlanchina y le arranqué un gran pedazo de su cabeza del lado derecho -¡Pero que delicia!- exclamé en gozo mientras masticaba la paleta y le di otra mordidita ahora en el lado izquierdo._

_-¡¿Por qué snarfs hiciste eso?!- me preguntó aterrado el gatico ese._

_-Es que estar peleando contra esos pobres diablos, me abrió mucho el apetito- le dije con toda calma bajándome de la paleta con patas._

_-No me siento bien…- se quejó él poniéndose la mano derecha en dónde le di el primer mordisco y se estaba tambaleando, como si estuviera mareado y con jaqueca._

_-¿Es-esta rico, hermano?- me preguntó Butters con toda curiosidad._

_-¡Por supuesto que esta sabrosísimo! ¿Quieres?- le ofrecí acercándole a la paleta que seguía quejándose._

_-¡Ahí están!- dijo de repente Darth Vader apuntándonos con la espada laser que de seguro se mete por el culo -¡Atrápenlos!- le ordenó a sus putos lameculos que nos volvieron a disparar._

_-¡MALDITA SEA OTRA VEZ!- exclamé agachándome esquivando por poco los disparos láser -¡Hay que correr hermanito, vamos!- de nuevo lo cogí de la mano, pero también al rey paleta -¡Tú también vienes con nosotros, en caso de que necesitemos combustible para el camino!- enseguida los jalé ya con las baterías recargadas y seguidos del gato rata ese._

_Después de perderlos de nuevo, nos dirigimos a un gran castillo en dónde se refugiaron los demás seres imaginarios, pero unos putos guardias nos detuvieron ya que nosotros dos no pertenecíamos a ningún cuento, aún no recuperaba todas mis fuerzas por lo cual no estaba en mi mejor estado para partirles la madre y no llevaron ante ese tal consejo._

_Que estaba conformado por el marica de Luke Skywalker, el pedófilo de Gandalf el gris, el otro marica de Morfeo, el drogadicto de Popeye el Marino, el puto dios de los griegos… ¿Cuál era su nombre, Zaus? Como sea, el leoncito sabelotodo de Narnia, el "divino" Jesús y por últimas las bombonas Mujer Maravilla y Hada del Diente que estaban bien buena, especialmente la amazona, ahora entiendo porque Batman y los que ven los comics babean por ella._

_Nos preguntaron quiénes éramos y que hacíamos aquí y les dijimos que por culpa del puto alcalde ese terminamos aquí y el león estúpido ese dijo algo sobre que somos parte de una especie de profecía o algo así y que por nuestra inigualable imaginación se nos consideraban unos de los creadores de este pinche reino._

_-Butters Stouch, tu representas el lado bueno de la imaginación, con una gran pureza de corazón, dispuesto a ayudar al prójimo y honesto, pero muy tímido, asustadizo y fácil de engañar; eres una de las caras de la moneda- le alagó y yo rodé un poco los ojos -y tú Leonardo Stouch… eres la otra cara de la moneda, representas el lado malo de la imaginación, bastante impuro de corazón, te gusta lastimar a los demás de alguna u otra manera por puro placer, sobre todo a los que te rodean y casi nunca te arrepientes de tus mala acciones, eres retorcido y para nada humilde- cuando me dijo esto deforma desaprobatoria en vez de molestarme, sonreí un poco ya que me tomo eso como un cumplido- pero también tienes una fuerza sin igual tanto física como de carácter y no te rindes ante cualquier obstáculo y no te dejas asustar fácilmente por nada ni nadie- me siguió alagando._

_-Ah muchas gracias gatico, esperaba tanto tu aprobación- le dije burlón y sarcástico y eso pareció molestarlo un poco -pero vayan al grano y dígannos que quieren de nosotros dos- les exigí._

_-Como les dijimos ahorita jovencitos, ustedes tienen el don de la imaginación a su disposición y por eso el destino los eligió para que sean los que nos salven a toda Imaginacionlandia- cuando el "gran salvador" nos dijo eso, tanto Butters como yo lo miramos asombrados._

_-¿Qué no-nosotros sal-salvemos la Imaginación?- les preguntó Buttersito frotándose rápidamente los nudillos._

_-Correcto jovencitos- nos afirmó la lindura de la Mujer Maravilla._

_-¿Y qué ganamos con eso?- les pregunté extendiendo la mano en señal de que me den una buena pasta -si vamos a arriesgar el culo no lo vamos hacer por caridad- les exigí y todos ellos me vieron de mala manera y el idiota de Morfeo pareció susurrar algo como: "sabía que esto no iba a ser buena idea" y el marihuanero de Popeye dijo: "debimos haber hecho que el que se llama Butters viniera solo ante nosotros"._

_-¿Qué saber que han salvado toda la imaginación no debe de ser suficiente recompensa para ustedes?- cuando el pederasta de Gandalf dijo eso solté una risa socarrona._

_-Pero si ahorita el leoncito este dijo de mi falta de humildad- les repetí burlón y él rugió un poco -así que digan que ofrecen o no hacemos un carajo- les exigí ya serio._

_-La recompensa será algo que ya tienen desde que nacieron y que siempre tendrán por el resto de sus vidas- el minino ese habló de nuevo de forma filosófica y le iba a preguntar de que mierda se estaba refiriendo._

_-¡Ya se están acercando los seres malignos!- dijo de repente un osito cariñosito rosado._

_-Oh los que quedan de ellos- dije irónico y divertido cruzándome de brazos refiriéndome a que ya había acabado con muchos de esos pendejos._

_-¡Alisten lo mejor que puedan a los demás seres imaginarios para que peleen!- le dio una orden la gata en celo._

_-¿Entonces nos ayudaran, chicos?- nos pidió la linda putica de la Mujer Maravilla._

_Butters y yo nos miramos un momento y mientras que él estaba asustado, yo solamente me encogí de hombros._

_-Está bien inútiles, los ayudaremos en esto. Pero espero que el premio sea muy bueno oh ya verán- les amenacé con el puño y ellos se vieron entre sí como diciendo: "¿Qué hemos hecho?"._

_La batalla al principio estaba medio complicada, ya que al principio tanto Butters como yo no sabíamos usar bien nuestros supuestos dones, de hecho él se imaginó a Santa como una especie de engendro antropomorfo y cuando la tigresa esa le exigió rugiendo que se lo imaginara bien le dije:_

_-Escucha bien gata, si le vuelves a rugir de esa manera a mi hermanito, te voy a convertir en tapete ¿Entendiste?- le pregunté haciendo que me viera a los ojos sujetándolo de su melena y él se asustó enseguida._

_-¡No pierdan más tiempo y creen algo para acabar con los seres malignos!- nos apresuró Gandalf._

_-¿Y en vez de estar aquí cómodos viendo como los otros pendejos se matan entre sí, por qué no van a ayudarlos?- les pregunté molesto de que hicieran que el resto hiciera el trabajo sucio._

_-¡Por un carajo, hagan algo!- nos exigió desesperado y molesto el lame escrotos de Luke._

_-Ah, está bien inútiles- dicho esto me concentré y cree a Santa Claus que pareció asombrado por eso y la Bella ramera Maravilla le dijo que fuera a pelear -espera un momento gordinflón, toma esto- le dije dándole un par de grandes ametralladoras en cada brazo._

_-¡Wau, que genial regalo, muchas gracias niño!- dicho esto se lanzó al campo de batalla y le dije que espero que no se le olvide cuando vaya a dejarme regalos._

_La batalla seguía y de repente apareció Stan diciendo algo sobre un proyecto anti-imaginación, él no importaba en esta ecuación, así que Butters y yo seguimos creando cosas para acabar con los seres malignos. Él se arrojó al campo de batalla envuelto en una especie de burbuja y dándoles armas a los seres imaginarios bondadosos, yo por supuesto volví a patearles el culo usando solamente mis propias manos, bueno en realidad me imaginé a mí mismo tener una imponente armadura y con una espada y hacha partía en pedacitos a esos huevones y los hacía sufrir mucho _**(NA: los que hayan visto mi fic de Empire Wars, sabrán a lo que me refiero XD).**

_Y después de divertirnos masacrando a esos idiotas y de ganar la guerra por la imaginación, del cielo cayeron el sabelotodo de Kyle, la albóndiga de Eric y unas personas que parecían militares o algo así y antes de que le preguntáramos qué coño hacían aquí…_

_-¡POOUUNNGG!- se produjo una explosión nuclear que arrasó toda la imaginación y con los que estábamos ahí, excepto mi hermanito y yo y al ver a nuestro alrededor no había nada de nada y todo era blanco._

_-¿Dónde es-están todos?- preguntó sin dejar de ver de un lado a otro._

_-Desaparecieron por culpa de esa explosión- le respondí._

_-¿Qué ha-hacemos?- me preguntó frotándose los nudillos y rodé los ojos._

_-Que pregunta tan estúpida haces, es obvio lo que hay que hacer- le cogí la mano derecha y le dije que se concentrara y cerramos los ojos y ¡Guala! Todo ese inmundo y pútrido reino regreso a la normalidad y todos sus pendejos habitantes revivieron como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-¿Pero qué pasó?- nos preguntó el marica de Stan._

_-Nos tomamos la molestia de revivirlos, de nada- les dije secamente._

_-¿Y cómo lo lograron, chicos?- nos preguntó ese hijo de puta alcalde._

_-Solamente usamos la imaginación- les dijo riendo mi hermanito y todos ellos y yo reímos también._

_Luego de eso Cartman dijo algo sobre que todo lo que existe en la mente de las personas es real y se imaginó a sí mismo haciendo que Kyle le chupara las bolas, eso se me hacía muy gracioso y varios de los seres imaginarios también mientras que el sabiondo se molestó enseguida, pero se me ocurrió una idea._

_-Sí el culón es capaz de hacer eso, entonces…- dije para enseguida hacer que los verdaderos Kyle, Cartman, Stan y hasta Kenny estuvieran en una gran cama en forma de corazón ¡Y desnudos!_

_-¡¿Pero qué carajos?!- preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Qué haces he-hermano?- me preguntó Butters._

_-Solo estoy haciendo una pequeña fantasía ¡Ahora dense besitos!- dicho esto, hice que ellos se besaran y acariciaran entre sí en contra de su voluntad mientras exclamaban algunas cosas, primero hice que los súper amiguitos se besaran apasionadamente, lo mismo hizo el culón y el mugroso, después hice que Kyle y Eric se besaran apasionadamente y lo mismo pasó con Stan con Kenny y seguía haciendo que todos se besaran y acariciaran entre sí antes la mirada atónita de varios de los seres imaginarios y la divertida y ansiosa de otros y yo… pues ya saben._

_-¡JAJAJAJAJA QUE MARICAS JAJAJAJAJA TAL Y COMO SIEMPRE LO IMAGINÉ, LOS CUATRO HARÍAN UNA PEQUEÑA ORGÍA JAJAJAJA!- me estaba muriendo de la risa retorciéndome en el piso mientras que Butters trataba de no reír por eso._

_-Ah cielos… y pensar que él fue nuestro salvador…- susurró Jesús de forma desaprobatoria._

_-¿Pero de qué te quejas chuchito? Si a tus "fieles" representantes esto les emociona y pagarían por poder verlo- le dije burlón refiriéndome a los curas pedófilos y ahora varios de los presentes se reían de él, hasta sus amigos molestándolo y avergonzándolo mucho._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-… y después de eso nos regresaron a casa como si nada y nuestros putos padres no regañaron por una pendejada- terminó por contar Leo molesto por esto último mientras que Butters sonreía de forma nostálgica.

Ante todo su relato, las reacciones de sus compañeros variaba, algunos estaban asombrados de que alguien como él haya puesto de su parte para salvar toda la imaginación, otros no se creían el cuento, mientras que otros daban por hecho que por su pésima aptitud se haya divertido golpeando y matando a los seres imaginarios y el resto reían por lo último que conto, especialmente… ¿Quién? Ya saben la respuesta.

-¡JAJAJAJA JEJEJE IHIHIHI OHOHOJOJOJO!- Luis Carlos se estaba muriendo de la risa por enésima vez -¡Es que como ustedes siempre andan junticos, era de esperarse que terminaría haciendo un cuarteto y de seguro Kenny quería llegar a tercera base JAJAJAJA!- se burló de ellos que estaban sumamente molestos especialmente Kenny ya que no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar -aunque… si yo a la edad de… de nueve años hubiera estado haya para sal-salvar a Imaginacionlandia, la habría salvado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y desaparecido a e-esos monstruos con tan solo mover delante de mí una sola mano…- les dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura y medio arrogante **(NA: ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes en el lugar de Butters en esa situación? :O).**

-Sí claro, si es que no te hubieras cagado del miedo al ser perseguido y atacado por esos fenómenos- le espetó ya más molesto el hermano de Butters -y lo que más me molesta, es que no nos dieron un premio o dicho que es eso que Butters y yo hemos tenido desde siempre, pero al menos me divertí mucho matando y reventándoles el culo a patadas a esas alimañas- dijo esto ya riendo divertido.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Acaso siempre ganas en una pelea?- cuando Alarcón le preguntó esto se le quedó mirando de mala manera exigiendo una explicación -es decir, todos saben que eres bien súper fuerte y un hábil peleador ¿pero nunca te has topado con alguien que haya estado a tu altura y te haya hecho sudar la gota gorda y la gota de sangre?- se explicó, pero el rubio de la cicatriz rió un poco.

-Pues no siempre he ganado y cuando era más chico antes de desarrollar mi gran fuerza, me han dado una que otra buena golpiza por parte de chicos más grandes y fuertes que yo, pero aparte de esos imbéciles los únicos que estaban a mi altura eran: mi querido primo Jack- dijo esto mirando fijamente al aludido que se encogió de hombros riendo un poco.

-¿Y quién era el otro?- cuando el colombiano le preguntó esto, Leo miró fijamente a Stan sobresaltándolo enseguida y que desviara la mirada mientras que Wendy le agarraba la mano fuertemente.

-Esa es otra historita interesante…- dicho esto Leo volvió a contar otra de sus grandes anécdotas y de nuevo Luis Carlos lo miraba fijamente apoyando la cara en sus manos.

**Capítulo ocho de esta historia completado el 28/07/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado como Leo de nuevo se la rajo a Cartman XD y como él y Butters salvaron a Imaginationlandia y como les pateaba el culo a los monstruos, como se comió el rey caramelo y como creo la orgía entre Stan, Kyle y Cartman XD.**

**Al igual que el capítulo anterior, hice esto así porque si solamente ponía que Butters fuera solo a Imaginationlandia sería exactamente lo mismo y no tendría nada de diferente y para que se den cuenta de que Leo a pesar de ser un patán en todo el sentido de la palabra, no están un cabeza hueca como lo sería alguien como Trent o Mark.**

**También espero que les haya gustado como Aslan (el león de Narnia) se refirió a ellos como las dos caras de una moneda ¿Pero que les quiso decir con que han tenido algo desde que eran unos recién nacidos? Pues eso por supuesto lo sabrán más adelante obviamente ;D.**


	9. No siempre se gana, pero cuando se logra

**¡AH REGRESADO!**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: NO SIEMPRE SE GANA, PERO CUANDO SE LOGRA…**

Leo estaba contando quién ha sido una de las pocas personas, aparte de su primo Jack, que le ha hecho sudar sangre en lo que se refiere a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de uno contra uno.

_**Flash back:**_

_Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que hice que las cuatro maricas se volvieran los perros sarnosos que son y de que los llevara al parque para que conocieran a más lindos perritos y jugaran con ellos (en más de un sentido) y en la boca de todos los demás estudiantes corría lo sucedido y mientras a que a muchos eso les causaba mucha risa a otros eso los asustaba y más cuando me veían caminar por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción._

_-Eso es, admiren al chico más cojonudo de toda la escuela- decía de forma presumida mientras que Buttersito no parecía estar muy feliz por eso y mantenía la cabeza gacha frotándose los nudillos un poco -ya hermanito, te he dicho que no te debes sentir mal por lo que le paso a esos pendejos de mierda, recuerda que tuvieron su merecido- le quise calmar pero él no cambiaba su semblante -y en vez de seguir preocupándote por ellos, dime ¿Te está sirviendo el ojo de repuesto que le saqué al mugroso y pulguiento de Kenny?- le pregunté para cambiar de tema._

_-Sí-sí, puedo ver bi-bien con este nuevo ojo- me dijo ya sonriendo un poco y yo lo hice dando un leve asentimiento._

_-¡Oye tú mojón!- escuchamos de repente la voz de una chica dirigiéndose a nosotros, me detuve en seco y miramos hacia atrás para ver a su dueña y vimos a la puta fea de la hermana de Stan, Shelli, en esos momentos habíamos escuchado que ella era poseedora de una gran fuerza física pero creía que era solamente pura habladuría y a su lado estaba su maricón hermano y sus lameculos que aparte de tener las heridas que les dejé cuando los golpee, tenían ampollas y costras por todo el cuerpo de seguro producida por la sarna de los pelos de perro que les había pegado y se rascaban mucho, especialmente el culón de Eric y por alguna razón el muerto de hambre de Kenny tenía un nuevo ojo izquierdo ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Me hablas a mí?- le pregunté señalándome con el pulgar izquierdo mientras que Buttersito se había puesto detrás de mí viéndola asustado y las demás personas retrocedieron un poco._

_-¡Sí, a ti mojón! ¿Tú fuiste el que golpeo a mi pendejo hermano y le pego pelos de perro sarnoso, verdad?- me preguntó muy molesta acercándose a pasos pesado a mí seguido de las cuatro lobas en celo, pero en vez de molestarme o asustarme sonreí un poco._

_-Exacto, fui yo el que convirtió a tu querido hermanito y a sus lameculos en unos lindos y mugrosos perritos ¿algún problema?- le pregunté desafiante mientras que se paraba delante de mí, en esos tiempos ella era más alta que cualquiera de nosotros, ya que tenía alrededor de doce o trece años de edad y me veía con fuego en los ojos y respirando algo agitada como un toro botando vapor._

_-¡Claro que tengo un problema maldito mojón! La única que le puede hacer ese tipo de maldades a mi estúpido hermano soy yo y nadie más ¡así que vas a pagar muy caro lo que le hiciste!- cuando me dijo eso no pude evitar soltar una risa irónica ya que su relación con el huevón de Stan es algo parecida a la que tengo con mi tierno hermanito y este ya se había alejado mucho de mí._

_-¿En serio perra? ¿Es que acaso no sabes quién soy yo?- le pregunté todavía desafiante y divertido._

_-¡ME VALE UNA MIERDA QUIÉN SEAS! Para mí todos los mojones se parecen ¡Y ahora mismo te sacaré tu pútrido relleno!- me siguió gritando como una neurótica de primera clase._

_-Huy que miedo tengo, dientes de lata la furia de una mujer ¿Qué es lo peor que una puta a la que no le llega el periodo como tú le puede hacer al chico más cabrón de la escue…?- no pude seguir hablando porque sorpresivamente esa troglodita me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que literalmente me mandó a volar de espaldas varios metros haciéndome chocar contra unos casilleros que se reventaron por la fuerza del impacto._

_-¡HERMANO!- gritó aterrado Butters para enseguida ir a ayudarme mientras que la bola de chismosos se habían quedado asombrados por lo que acaban de ver y no es por menos ¡Jamás antes alguien me había golpeado de esa forma y mucho menos una chica! Ni siquiera Jack me había golpeado con una fuerza tan tremenda._

_-¡Eso es Shelli, sácale la mierda a ese puto idiota!- la albóndiga de Eric le estaba dando ánimos._

_-¡Tú te callas mojón gordo con patas! Esto no lo hago por ti ni los demás imbéciles, sino por el otro mojón de mi hermano- cuando la ogra esa le dijo eso él enseguida cerró su enorme bocota._

_-¿Estás bien hermano?- me preguntó Buttersito ayudándome a ponerme de pie._

_-Arg… ¿Tú que crees?- le pregunté sobándome la cara, pero sentí algo raro dentro de mi boca y cuando lo escupí en mi mano derecha resultó ser un diente -¡GRRR MALDITA PERRA, ME TIRASTE UN DIENTE!- le grité furioso ya que ese no era un diente de leche y no me volvería a crecer._

_-¡Y aún tengo muchos que tirarte, gran mojón!- se me acercó subiéndose las mangas de su camisa._

_-No me importa que seas una chica ¡PERO TE VOY A PATEAR TAN FUERTE EL CULO QUE VAS A CAGAR POR LA BOCA TODA TU VIDA!- le volví a gritar subiéndose también las mangas._

_-¡Si es que yo no te lo pateo a ti enano estúpido!- dicho esto nos empezamos a matar a golpes._

_La pelea entre esa perra y yo era muy equivalente a la que el marica de Superman tuvo contra el fenómeno de Doomsday, pero en versión miniatura por supuesto ya que tal vez los edificios no temblaban ante la fuerza de nuestros golpes, pero podía jurar que los casilleros y ventanas cerca de nosotros si parecían temblar y los chismosos nos hacían porra, pero tenía que reconocer que esa puta en verdad si era un poco más fuerte que yo o que Jack _**(NA: tal vez muchas personas no haya visto esto, pero les sugiero que vean el video: La Muerte de Superman Parte 4 en YouTube y háganse una idea de ese comic y escuchen la misma canción ;D).**

_-¡YIIIAAA!- grite yo dándole a ella un golpe en la cara con mi puño derecho, luego le di un golpe en el estómago con mi puño izquierdo y junté mis manos y las moví hacia arriba y le di un golpe doble en la quijada, a estas alturas de la pelea tenía desgarrada el lado derecho de mi camiseta gris, mi guante izquierdo, de la rodilla izquierda hacia abajo tenía también desgarrado el pantalón y a mi zapato derecho le faltaba la suela de metal y tenía varias heridas grotescas por todo el cuerpo._

_-¡UUOOHH!- me gritó ella moviendo hacia arriba su puño derecho golpeándome la quijada, para enseguida darme un rodillazo en la barriga y luego sujetarme la cabeza con sus manos y darme un fuerte cabezazo, ella también tenía heridas sangrantes por todo el cuerpo, le había arrancado sus raros frenillos, le faltaba la parte inferior de su blusa, la manga izquierda desgarrada, la derecha le colgaba del codo_

_-¡AAHHUUUOOO PUTA IDIOTA!- le grité dándole un puñetazo en el rostro volteándoselo._

_-¡MOJÓN ESTÚPIDOOO!- me gritó de nuevo también volteándome la cara de un puñetazo._

_-¡VAMOS SHELLI, TÚ PUEDES!- su maldito hermano, sus compinches y varios de los presentes le daban ánimo, no se sabía quién era el héroe o el villano en esta encarnizada pelea, pero si ella era más grande que yo supongo que eso la convertiría en el monstruo Doomsday y yo tomaría el papel del Hombre de Aluminio, digo, el Hombre de los Calzoncillos Rojos._

_-¡HERMANO, POR FAVOR BASTA QUE TE VA A MATAR!- y mientras que algunos de los demás me apoyaban a mí, Buttersito estaba aterrado y suplicaba que nos detuviéramos llorando a mares._

_Le quise dar otro golpe en la cara a esa cavernaria, pero me sujeto el puño izquierdo con su mano derecha y enseguida me atrajo dándome un golpe en la cara con su mano libre y me hizo una especie de llave rodeándome el cuello con su brazo derecho dificultándome respirar y me empezó a dar varios golpe en la cara con el puño izquierdo._

_-¡SÚPLICA POR TU VIDA PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- me exigió sin dejar de golpearme._

_-¡NUNCA LOBA SÚPER DESARROLLADA!- por supuesto no me iba a dar vencido ante una niña y la sujeté del hombro izquierdo y le patee la pierna izquierda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio e hice que cayera de espaldas pasando por encima de mí y se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza contra el piso y no desaproveché esta oportunidad y le empecé a pisar varias veces la cara con mi pie derecho y el piso bajo ella se agrietaba un poco -¡¿AHORA QUIÉN ES LA QUE TIENE QUE SUPLICAR?!- le pregunté ya sonriendo sádicamente y ahora le toco a Stan gritar que me detuviera._

_-¡PUES TÚ BOLA DE ESTIERCOL!- me sujetó el pie con sus dos manos y ¡CRUACK! Me lo torció partiéndomelo._

_-¡HAJA HAHAJA!- gritaba dando unos leves salticos y alejándome de ella que no perdió el tiempo y me quiso patear la quijada, y a pesar de estar herido le sujeté la pierna izquierda y le di un fuerte golpe en la pantorrilla ¡KRANK! También se la partí y los putos chismosos hicieron una mueca de dolor cuando escucharon nuestros huesos romperse y nuestros respectivos hermanos volvieron a gritar muy preocupados._

_¡UUUUIIIIAAA PUTO ENANO!- gritó ella también dando unos leves salticos._

_Pero se podía mantener de pie y después de quedarnos viendo un momento ¡KA-POM! Nos golpeamos las caras al mismo tiempo, yo con mi puño izquierdo haciendo que mi brazo pasara por debajo de su axila derecha y ella obviamente me golpeo con su puño derecho._

_-¡Eso es puta, ya casi lo jodes, DÁLE EL GOLPE FINAL!- le siguió dando ánimos la morsa de Eric._

_-¡ES TU FINNN!- gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo para dar todo lo que teníamos en este último ataque, yo junté mis puños y los moví de derecha a izquierda para golpearle en la cabeza y ella movió de abajo hacia arriba su puño derecho, todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta cuando…_

_-¡POWNNN!- ella logró agacharse a último momento esquivando por poco mis puños y me dio un certero golpe en la quijada que me levanto varios metros del piso y mientras volaba gritando, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y pude escuchar como Butters gritaba un: "NOOO" pero su voz me sonaba muy profunda y algo nasal, como los gritos de las personas en las películas cuando todo va lento y de nuevo me estrellé fuertemente contra unos casilleros y ahora ya no me podía poner de pie mientras respiraba agitadamente y escupía sangre apenas manteniéndome consciente._

_-…- nadie decía nada por el asombro y lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de la perra que me derrotó que escupió un poco de sangre sin despegar sus ojos de mí._

_-¡Y LA GANADORA ES LA ODIOSA HERMANA DE STAN!- exclamó el cerdo de Eric acercándosele y alzándole el brazo derecho como a los boxeadores y todos empezaron a aplaudirle y felicitarla, esos malditos infelices de mierda._

_-Suéltame mojón grasiento- le dijo ella dándole un golpe en la cara tirándolo al piso y que se retorciera del dolor mientras chillaba -aún… no acabo con él- dicho esto cogió un extintor y se me acercó con la intención de rematarme con él y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza para golpearme._

_-¡NO POR FAVOR!- le suplicó Butters enseguida abrazándome fuertemente y de forma protectora llorando sin control, hay hermanito que vergüenza me hiciste pasar ante ese acto._

_-¡Quítate pendejo!- le exigió esa gorila con esteroides._

_-¡NO! Ya lo derrotaste, por favor no le sigas más ¡Te lo suplico, no más!- si hay algo más humillante que una chica pateándome el culo, es que mi tierno hermanito haya tenido que defenderme, ahora sé que sintió el hombre de la gran S cuando su noviecita lo sostuvo antes de estirar la pata._

_-¡Que te quites maldito idiota!- volvió a exigir y amañó con golpearlo también con el extintor y él me abrazó más fuerte empapándome el pecho con sus lágrimas y temblando como Tweek._

_-Espera hermana- le detuvo Stan, que parece haberse conmovido por lo que decía Butters -ya le hiciste pagar por lo que me hizo y a los muchachos, no vale la pena- no sabía si agradecer su "acto de caridad" o mandarlo al carajo por cómo se estaba refiriendo a mí pero fue suficiente para calmar a esa bestia que soltó un bramido._

_-Como digas mojón…- dijo tirando a un lado su extintor -y escúchame bien tú pedazo de marica, si le vuelves a tratar de hacer una broma como esa a mi estúpido hermano… no tendrás tanta suerte- de nuevo ella demostró una aptitud parecida a la que yo tengo hacia Butters._

_-Cof… cof… algún día... me pagaras muy caro esto… perra…- le dije tratando de mantener algo de dignidad y después de volver a gruñir molesta dio media vuelta y se alejó de nosotros arrastrando la pierna que le herí seguido de su puto hermano y poco a poco la muchedumbre se dispersó._

_-¡LERO, LERO, LERO! ¡Ya no eres tan rudo ¿verdad marica?!- el hijo de puta de Eric quería aprovechar el momento para burlarse de mí acercándoseme mostrándome los dedos medios de las manos, pero enseguida lo cogí del cuello con mi mano derecha y lo empecé a estrangular._

_-Aún tengo las suficientes fuerzas… para mandar a un cerdito al matadero…- dicho esto le di una patada en su enorme estómago sacándole el aire y que cayera al piso sobándoselo._

_-Va-vamos hermano… lla-llamemos a papá y mamá para que vengan por ti- me dijo Buttersito ayudándome a levantarme y tratando de sonreír._

_-Ya verás hermanito… que algún día esa zorra… me va a pagar esto con su vida…- fue lo último que dije antes de caer inconsciente._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y pasé un tiempo en recuperación hasta que estuve de nuevo a toda potencia y el culón nos trató de ver la cara de pendejos a mí y a mi hermano con lo de Genial-O y blablablá, el resto es historia- terminó por contar el rubio peleonero de forma molesta mientras que Butters se había puesto triste al recordar ese suceso.

Alarcón y los que no habían estado presentes en ese suceso se había asombrado mucho ya que nunca creyeron que el supuesto rey de los patanes y de los buscapleitos haya caído vencido de esa forma y más por una chica, aunque si esta chica se trata de la odiosa hermana de Stan… la cosa no es tan humillante en realidad ya que ella es capaz de lograr lo imposible cuando quiere. Y los que sí fueron testigo de ese evento trataban de no reírse al recordar eso, especialmente el cuarteto.

-Oh… siempre he sabido que la gruñona hermana de Stan tiene una impresionante fuerza bruta, pero eso sí que fue demasiado- comentó Damien asombrado como el resto.

-Pero las palizas que Leo te dio a ti y a los demás "chingones" de seguro fueron más bestiales ¿Verdad?- le dijo Luis Carlos sonriendo con burla.

-Por supuesto que fueron más salvajes y divertidas- le respondió el aludido y ahora todos rieron, excepto por supuesto el hijo del Demonio y los otros "cojonudos" que se molestaron -además, es como dice ese viejo y conocido refrán: "Lo que no me mata, solo me hace más fuerte" y por supuesto después de curarme de mis heridas, me había vuelto más fuerte de lo que era antes de pelear con esa orangután- dijo esto ya de forma arrogante.

-¿Qué no es que te volvías más fuerte tras pelear constantemente conmigo o contra cualquier otra persona que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse por tu camino, Leo?- le contradijo Jack sonriendo de medio lado.

-Bueno, también me sirve uno que otro buen compañero de práctica, mi querido Jack- le dio algo de razón su primo cruel y desalmado y las risas aumentaron un poco.

-¿Pero le lograste cobrar venganza a la hermana de Stan?- cuando Alarcón le preguntó esto, él sonrió algo y miró al pelinegro que se tragó un nudo en la garganta y desvió de nuevo la mirada

-Por supuesto que se la pude cobrar- cuando dijo esto todos le pusieron atención, especialmente el colombiano -pero esa es otra historia, ahora… ¿en qué parte me quedé luego de lo de Imaginationlandia…?- cuando dijo esto, el latino y el resto enseguida soltaron un suspiro de decepción al aguantarse las ganas de escuchar como se la cobró a la hermanota de Stan -Ah ya recuerdo, luego de eso…

_**Flash back:**_

_Los dos súper mejores maricas habían tenido un problema en su relación cuando jugaron a Guitar Hero, después de eso descubrimos que las chicas tuvieron el descaro de hacer una lista de los chicos más guapos de la clase, Butters y yo empatamos en el lugar once ya que somos igual de guapos, pero me sorprendí un poco de que el sabelotodo de Kyle haya sido elegido el más feo y las burlas hacía él no se hicieron esperar, especialmente las del culón de Eric, hasta que se reveló que todo fue un fraude porque la puta de Bebe y otras rameras la habían alterado solo para poder salir con Clyde y tener "bonitos" zapatos._

_Otra vez el tiempo pasaba sin que ocurriera algo relevante, hasta que a la bola de cebo le dio VIH y después de contagiar a Kyle haciéndole sexo oral y clavándosela, los dos descubrieron la cura cuando fueron a ver a Mágico Johnson. Después pasó algo que llamó nuestra atención y era que habían tomado una foto de Britney Spears orinándose en un insecto y le dieron mucho dinero al camarógrafo, a los tres maricas de Stan, Kyle y Eric se les ocurrió la "brillante" idea de disfrazar a mi hermanito de ardilla para que ella le cagara encima, pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor…_

_-Esto es tan humillante…- se quejó el culón ya que los obligue a que sean ellos las ardillas y él era el más gracioso ya que parecía una ardilla con obesidad mórbida y su traje parecía a punto de romperse en cualquier momento._

_-Pero si fue su "grandiosa" idea pendejos- les dije sonriendo de forma burlona -¿Oh acaso ya no les parece tan brillante cuando son ustedes los disfrazados?- les pregunté un poco molesto y no se atrevieron a seguir quejándose._

_-Es-esto no me gus-gusta nada- dijo algo preocupado e inseguro mi hermanito._

_-No te empieces a comportar de forma más marica de lo que ya eres hermano, verás que todo va a salir bien- le aseguré volviendo a sonreír un poco._

_Y desgraciadamente no todo salió como esperábamos ya que cuando logramos colarnos al hotel en dónde Britney estaba, ella cogió una escopeta y ¡BANG! Se voló la cabeza de un tiro, nosotros nos quedamos muy asombrados y el primero en largarse fue el chancho y mi hermanito también se quiso ir diciendo que la habíamos matado._

_-¡Espera un momento!- le detuve ya que él tenía la cámara -no llegamos hasta aquí para irnos con las manos vacías- dicho esto le tome una foto a esa perra -listo, ahora si podemos irnos- dije como si nada hubiera pasado para enseguida nos largamos de la escena._

_Después de eso nada interesante ocurrió hasta el asunto ese de que las personas se drogan con orina de gatos, especialmente el muerto de hambre de Kenny, y los prohibieron gracias al pendejo padre de Kyle que con un increíble descaro se drogó con orina y se batió en duelo contra el pulgoso._

_De nuevo los tres chiflados de Eric, Stan y Kyle hicieron de las suyas al hacer que Buttersito hiciera un video súper gay de él bailando y cantando con toda clase de disfraces y que fue subido en la red, me enfurecí no solo por el hecho de que de nuevo lo hayan utilizado para sus planes, sino que al ser gemelos las personas me confundirían con él y me tacharían del chico gay de la red, pero descubrí que hicieron eso para ganar dólares teóricos, no sé para qué pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y fui a la casa de Kyle, en la que Ike estaba tirado en la nieve con un cartel de protesta y me les quedé esperando pacientemente a que llegaran y apenas cruzaron la puerta…_

_-El dinero ratas- les exigí extendiendo mi mano derecha y enseguida se pusieron pálidos del miedo._

_-¿Co-cómo dices Leo?- me preguntó el cabeza de condón de Stan._

_-No sé las tiren de los que no saben nada, sé muy bien que utilizaron a mi maricón hermano para hacer ese puto video para ganar mucho dinero, así que denme la pasta ahora mismo- les seguí exigiendo y ellos tres se miraron muy asustados y sudando a mares mientras que el floripondio de Butters enseguida se había frotado los nudillos._

_-No-no tenemos el di-dinero- cuando Kyle me dijo esto enseguida hice que las cabeza de los tres se chocaran fuertemente entre sí y levanté a los dos amantes con una mano y al culón con la otra._

_-¡¿Cómo que no tienen el dinero malparidos?!- les pregunté furioso._

_-¡E-e-es que se lo dimos todo a los ca-canadienses porque estaban en hu-huelga!- cuando la morsa sin colmillos dijo eso de nuevo hice que sus duras cabezas se estrellaran entre sí._

_-¡Malditas ratas inmundas! Aparte de hacer que mi puto hermano y yo pasemos una enorme vergüenza mundial ¡Dicen que le regalaron el dinero a los canadienses!- les seguí gritando encabronado continuando con mi labor de hacer que se dieran fuertes cabezazos._

_-¡No-no lo en-entiendes Leo! ¡Lo que pa-pasaba es que Terrance y Philip también estaban en huelga y…!- el judío marica me trató de explicar su razón._

_-¡Me vale una mierda cuales hayan sido sus intenciones! así que consiguen ese dinero como sea ¡OH LES REVIENTO EL CULO A PATADAS!- los continué zarandeando violentamente._

_-Basta hermano…- me suplicó el marica de Buttersito._

_-¡¿Pe-pero cómo quieres que ha-hagamos eso?!- me preguntó aterrado Stan y volví a gruñir molesto pero luego sonreí de medio lado._

_-Ya sé cómo je, je, je- cuando dije esto ellos se vieron entre sí como diciendo: "Oh, oh…"._

_**UN DÍA DESPUÉS…**_

_-¡JAJAJAJA MIRA QUE DIVERTIDO ES ESTO HERMANO JAJAJAJA!- me reía a carcajadas mirando un video por el computador y él también rió mucho._

_-¡Sí es muy gracioso!- exclamó ya que lo que hice para que los tres hijos de puta ganaran ese dinero ¡Fue hacer que ellos bailaran la canción súper gay de Numa Numa exactamente igual como los maricas esos en ese avión en el video original!_

_-Con esto cubrirán lo que nos deben y los mejor ¡Es que al ver esto las personas olvidaran tu video maricón JAJAJA!- seguía muriéndome de la risa y más porque ellos no recibirán ni un solo centavo._

_El tiempo pasaba de nuevo y lo único importante que ocurrió fue que la puta lesbiana de Garrison se volvió hombre de nuevo, después de que su puto pene en un ratón aterrara a mi madre, después hubo un problema con el internet, luego los chicos y chicas de cuarto grado fuimos a un pueblo pionero en dónde tuvimos que hacer pareja y él único que no tenía fue Eric ya que nadie quería estar con él, excepto mi hermanito pero él por supuesto que hizo pareja conmigo y unos ladrones nos tomaron como rehenes._

_Un tiempo después, me morí de la risa cuando Butters dijo que le había disparado a unos tipos en los penes cuando ayudaba al culón a detener una supuesta invasión de los chinos ¡me hubiera fascinado ver eso! Y no pasó mucho tiempo para volver a morirme de la risa cuando Wendy le pateó el monumental culo que tiene Eric cuando este se estaba burlando del cáncer de seno ¡lo dejo hecho mierda JAJAJA!_

_Sin embargo, lo que pasó después no fue algo para reírse ya que unos gigantescos conejillos de indias causaban destrozos por todo el mundo y por supuesto South Park no era la excepción y teníamos que correr por nuestras vidas, ni siquiera yo me hubiera atrevido a hacerle frente a esos monstruos, pero luego las cosas se tranquilizaron cuando el monigote de Craig derrotó a su líder, el secretario de defensa en Perú, que resultó ser un conejillo de indias pirata._

_Las cosas se calentaron de nuevo cuando el chocolatón de Barack Obama fue elegido presidente de los Estados Unidos y mientras que algunas personas festejaban eso, el resto estaba cagado del miedo especialmente mi pendejo padre que creyó que el mundo iba a llegar a su fin._

_Pero por supuesto el mundo no se acabó y seguimos con nuestras vidas y en la escuela se tenía la moda del canto y baile gracias al tal Bridón Gueermo ese que hacía que todos se desmayaran ante él, eso me valía gorro pero no pude evitar felicitar a mi hermanito cuando lo eligieron de suplente._

_Se me hacía raro que nuestros viejos no nos trataran de joder de alguna forma, pero lo hicieron cuando alguien no organizó bien la despensa._

_-¿Y bien? ¡¿Quién de ustedes puso los granos de arroz en dónde no debía?!- nos preguntó furioso el marica muerde almohadas de papá._

_-…- Butters me miró con miedo ya que fue él quien cometió esa "gravísima falta"._

_-¿Y acaso nosotros somos los únicos que vivimos en la casa? ¿No pudiste haber sido tú oh la otra vieja?- le pregunté desafiante cruzándome de brazos y eso solamente lo encabronó más haciendo que se pusiera rojo de la ira._

_-¡PORQUE NOSOTROS NOS SOMOS UNOS INCULTOS DESORGANIZADOS COMO USTEDES!- nos gritó tirando las cosas en la despensa asustando a Butters -¡Y luego de organizarla bien vayan derechito a su cuarto porque están castigados! ¿Entendido?_

_-Sí-sí señor- le dijo el mariquita y yo le dedique una mirada carnicero mientras gruñía para luego retirarse -esto es tan injusto… trató de ayudar a las personas y solo consigo regaños…- se quejó mientras recogíamos esas pendejadas._

_-La vida es injusta hermanito, pero si quieres sobresalir en ella y hacer lo que quieras tienes que armarte de cojones y mandar a la mierda a quién se te cruce por el camino y no rendirle cuentas a nadie ni arrepentirse de las cosas que hagas- le dije mi gran pensamiento filosófico._

_-De seguro nadie castiga a los vampiros…- luego de que dijera esto pareció habérsele ocurrido alguna especie de idea y me le quedé mirando extrañado sin entender a lo que se refería._

_Pero luego entendí lo que quiso decir cuando mamá, el marica y yo nos llevamos la INMENSA sorpresa cuando llegó una noche con ropas extrañas ¡Y el pelo pintado de negro!_

_-¡¿Pero qué carajos te pasó?!- le pregunté desesperado sujetándolo de los hombros y viéndolo de arriba abajo mientras que nuestros viejos exclamaban incoherencias sobretodo mamá, pero él sonreía un poco mostrando unos colmillos -¡¿Y esos colmillos, que mierda te hiciste?!- le pregunté ya algo molesto._

_-Me volví incastigable, hermano- cuando me dijo esto soltó una "lúgubre" risa y después hizo una especie de chasquido con la lengua._

_-¿Cómo dices?- le pregunté confundido._

_-Lo que te había dicho, los vampiros no pueden ser castigados y por eso les pedí que me convirtieran en uno de ellos ¡Ahora ya nadie volverá a castigarme nunca más WAJAJAJA!- me explicó para luego soltar otra "temible carcajada"._

_Ante eso enseguida me palmee fuertemente la cara mientras gruñía y literalmente me empecé a dar varios golpes en la cabeza contra una pared agrietándola u poco ¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS ÉL PUEDE LLEGAR A SER TAN ESTÚPIDO?!_

_-¿Te pasa algo, hermano?- me preguntó preocupado mientras que nuestros vegetes se habían quedado viendo entre sí sin saber que decir._

_-¡Lo que pasa es que no sé qué mierda tienes adentro de tu puta cabeza! ¿En serio crees que los vampiros existen? ¡Maldita sea hermano, madura de una puta vez! ¡Ellos solamente existen en el inmundo reino de Imaginacionlandia!- le dije bastante exasperado y controlándome para no machacarlo a golpes._

_-¿No-no existen los van-vampiros?- preguntó atónito mirándose el cuerpo -pe-pero estos colmillos y el pelo ne-negro- sus palabras solo me encabronaban más y más._

_-¡Aquí tienes tus putos colmillos!- le grite quitándoselos de un jalón cortándole un poco el labio haciendo que se llevara la mano a la boca al estilo de Xerxers-¡Son falsos ¿no te das cuenta?!- luego lo puse frente a un espejo -¡Y mírate! Te puedes reflejar en el espejo ¡Ahora puedes admirar tu monumental estupidez!- le seguí escupiendo veneno y él solamente se limitó a mirarse sin decir ni una sola palabra._

_-Y como llegaste tarde y con el pelo pintado de negro ¡Te vas derechito a tu cuarto jovencito!- por lo general nunca estoy de acuerdo con los castigos del marica, pero en esa ocasión estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él._

_-Oh…- soltó un suspiro triste subiendo lentamente las escaleras -Pero…- iba a objetar._

_-¡YA CÁLLATE BUTTERS!- le grité con voz casi gutural y él fue corriendo a nuestro cuarto._

_-Ya hijo, no le sigas hablando a sí a tu hermanito- me trató de tranquilizar mamá._

_-Es que algunas veces me pregunto cómo mierda él y yo somos hermanos gemelos- seguí hablando como todo un gruñón._

_-Me he hecho esa pregunta varias veces- comentó el vegete chupa penes y lo miré molesto por lo que quiso decir._

_Pasaba el tiempo y lo único importante que ocurrió fue cuando las niñas se morían de la emoción por la banda gay de los Jonas Brothers pero se descubrió que todo era un fraude por parte del otro marica de Mickey Mouse que les quería vender sexo a todas esas pequeñas putas y Kenny se volvió una especie de pasivo aburrido cuando usaba un anillo de "pureza" junto con su noviecita Tammy._

_Luego al culón le dieron ganas de ser un "súper héroe" al usar otro disfraz de ardilla gorda haciéndose llamar el Coon y su competencia era la piojoso de Kenny siendo Mysterion y se quiso deshacer de él cuando iba a pedirle ayuda a Butters para alguna jugada pero no se lo permití ya que para eso tendría que usar su maricón traje de papel aluminio y de nuevo eso me causaría una gran vergüenza ya que si alguien lo ve a él con eso, pensaría que soy yo, así que se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de hacer que él mismo revelara su identidad secreta._

_El pueblo sufrió una especie de retraso cultural por culpa de la economía o algo así que fue resuelto por Kyle y su tarjeta de crédito y una semana después… ocurrió una de las cosas que más me han hecho enfurecer hasta ese momento._

_Los chicos estábamos haciendo una carta para quejarnos de la cancelación de un programa muy esperado de Terrance y Philip, Buttersito era el que escribía hasta que…_

_-Puf- una chica se le acercó y de repente le tiró un vagipedo en toda la cara ante la mirada atónita de todos nosotros._

_-¡HEJE, HEJEJEEEEEEEAAAAA!- él enseguida salió corriendo mientras gritaba y algunas de las chicas se reía por eso._

_-¡MALDITA PERRA!- y por supuesto yo no estaba para nada feliz y me le tiré encima a esa zorra y la empecé a golpear fuertemente en la cara deformándosela con cada golpe y salpicando el piso de sangre y ahora ellas también se quedaron atónitas -¡PUTA ESTÚPIDA ¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ LE HICISTE ESO, POR QUÉ?!- le grité sin dejar de golpearla como se merece._

_-¡OH DIOS MÍO, LA VA A MATAR!- grito aterrada Wendy._

_-¡DETÉNGANLO!- gritó ahora Bebe y junto con algunas de esas ramera me quisieron detener._

_-¡LÁRGUENSE PUTAS ASQUEROSAS!- les grité apartándolas de un fuerte empujón tirándolas al piso aterrándolas más y luego fijé mi vista en la puerca moribunda que estaba golpeando -¡Y TÚ, ESTO NO HA ACABADO!- la arrastré al baño y le metí la cabeza en un retrete al que no le habían bajado la cadena y estaba todo lleno de mierda y orín -¡CÓME LA MIERDA QUE ERES!-_

_Como Butters y yo compartíamos cuarto no tenía más opción que estar cerca suyo y tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor y después de aprobar una ley en contra de las vagipedos, tuvimos que cantar en la radio para no sé qué cosa junto con otros hombres._

_Nada pasaba importante para nosotros, excepto por el chiste de las varitas de pescado, hasta que apreció un extraterrestre que fue apuñalado por Stan y nos puso a todos los humanos a prueba con dinero espacial y no la pasamos por supuesto por nuestra gran codicia y mentiras._

_Y no pasó tiempo para que el mojón gordo hiciera una de las suyas ya que por su culpa Butters y otros chicos lo acompañaros a Somalia para ser piratas, mamá, el vejestorio y yo nos preocupamos mucho y acompañé a Kyle a ir hasta ese país lleno de gente de piel de chocolate y cuando los encontramos…_

_-¡CULÓN HIJO DE PERRA!- le grité arrojándome encima de él volviendo a despedazarlo a golpes justo en medio de una especie de musical que hacía con ese pocotón de negros que nos miraban atónitos -¡¿Cuándo vas aprender a no meter a mi pendejo hermano en tus estupideces?!- le pregunté sin detener mi acción y creo que uno de esos grandes pedazos de carbón susurro: "¿así son de locos todos los chicos estadounidenses?" mientras que Kyle abrazaba fuertemente al consolador de su hermano diciéndole cuanto los había extrañado mientras que Buttersito y los demás maricas que lo acompañaron solo se limitaban a vernos también atónitos._

_Pasaron unas cuantas semanas y le metí el dedo por el culo a Craig cuando se atrevió a desafiarme e hice que pasara una gran vergüenza en público, luego nos dio las ganas de volvernos peleadores de la W.W.E, pero cuando quisimos practicar el deporte…_

_-¿Pero qué mierda es esto?- pregunté ya que él, yo, los cuatro pendejos, el patas de fideo de Jimmy y la pantera de Token estábamos en el gimnasio usando unas mallas ajustadas y calzones._

_Kyle dijo que de seguro era porque encima de esta ropa se usaban los disfraces, así que nuestros inventamos nuestros nombres de peleadores, como mi hermanito se llamó un triceratops yo por supuesto me autoproclame T-Rex en referencia al tan mundialmente famoso tiranosaurio Rex._

_Cuando el entrenador apareció hizo algo que en parte me molesto pero me causaba mucha risa y eso fue hacer que mi hermanito se tratara de coger al culón ¡Fue muy gracioso! De seguro es lo que tanto quiere y por eso le pide ayuda con sus estupideces._

_Como el entrenador era un pedófilo decidimos ser luchadores por nuestra cuenta y fue bien gracioso mientras duró con mucho drama y esa mierda ¡Especialmente porque el culón se disfrazaba de mujer! Demostrando que es un maricón deprimido d primera clase._

_Pero de nuevo, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar ya que cuando nos llegó nuestra gran oportunidad de ser profesionales ante el presidente de la W.W.E, el entrenador hizo todo un espectáculo diciendo como su vida era una mierda y se ganó toda la admiración del público y del presidente; nosotros nos culpamos los unos a los otros llegando a pelear de verdad._

_Yo también estaba muy molesto, pero no podía desaprovechar ese momento y se las partí la madre a todos ellos._

_-Vamos hermanito, busquemos otra forma de patear culos y que nos admiren por eso… tal vez en el boxeo o algo así- le dije ansioso -y bájate ese copete que tienes, en más de una ocasión casi me sacas el ojo y de nuevo le tendré que pedir a Kenny que dé un reemplazo- le pedí un poco molesto._

_De nuevo nada importante para nosotros pasó, hasta que los motociclistas empezaron a causar mucho ruido molestando a muchas personas excepto a mí y a Butters ya que los dos compartíamos el mismo sueño de ser motociclistas y tener una linda Harley para también causar todo tipo de desmadre especialmente cuando ellos empezaron a patear culos ya que se quería cambiar el significado de la palabra marica y los maricas verdaderos los echaron del pueblo a punta de pistola y si se cambió el significado._

_Luego pasó algo gracioso ¡Y eso fue que mi hermanito le orinó la puerta de entrada de la casa de la puta de Wendy! Y todo porque supuestamente ella "mato" a los pitufos sin saber que solo fue un montaje por parte del culón, aunque su disfraz de ella era BIEN realista, sobretodo su senos._

_Y otra vez nos metimos en apuros cuando fuimos a un parque acuático y todo se inundó de meado y tuvimos que correr de nuevo por nuestras vidas, especialmente al polillón de Kyle que estaba que se vomitaba de estar rodeado de tanto pis y para rematar tuvo que nadar en él y luego tomarse u vaso entero y por último ¡Le hicieron comerse una banana! Y eso que le daban mucho asco las bananas, pero desgraciadamente el culón sobrevivió mientras que todos lo dábamos por muerto._

_El tiempo siguió su curso de nuevo y…_

-Ya-ya llegué chicos…- dijo de repente el señor Garrison entrando al salón interrumpiendo el relato de Leo y todos lo vieron de forma rara ya que estaba usado una protección como las que usaría los jugadores de futbol americano.

-Al fin llega señor castrado, digo, señor Garrison- el hermano de Butters de nuevo lo insultó a propósito sacándole unas risas a los demás -y no se preocupe, no he preparado alguna bromita para usted por estar contando mis grandes anécdotas, así que no tiene por qué usar eso- le dijo sonriendo de medio.

-No-no lo u-uso esto por ti, sino porque… porque ahorita estaba ayudando a su en-entrenador con algunas cosas en las que te-tenía que usar estas protecciones- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿Acaso le estaba cumpliendo una fantasía sexual a él? Como se nota que a pesar de los años le sigue gustando complacer a los demás señor Garrison- le faltó el respeto y las risas de los demás aumentaban y el pobre profesor se contenía para no decir algo que le haga arrepentirse luego.

-Co-comencemos las cla-clases entonces- dijo muy asustado y con precaución se sentó frente a su escritorio.

-¿También le has hecho bromas al marica de Garrison?- preguntó Luis Carlos a Leo y este y varios de los demás rieron cómplices.

-Por supuesto y no solamente a él, sino también a algunos a los maestros que han tenido la mala suerte de darnos clases a nosotros- le respondió sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer ¡Cuenta, cuenta!- le pidió emocionado el latino y otra vez los que no estuvieron presentes en esos momentos le prestaron atención.

**Capítulo nueve de esta historia completado el 05/08/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la encarnizada pelea entre Leo y Shelli y como ella lo derrotó ya que es como dije me inspiré un poco en ese comic de la muerte de Superman en el video que les recomendé, solo que aquí la bestia de Doomsday (Shelli) si fue capaz de ganarle al "Hombre de Acero" (Leo) en serio les recomiendo ver ese comic que marcó un antes y un después en el mundo de las historietas :O pero ya verán cómo fue que le cobró venganza a ella ;D**

**Espero que les haya gustado también los demás flash backs, especialmente cuan le toman la foto a Britney Spears, cuando Leo hizo que bailaran Numa Numa, cuando le dijo a Butters que los vampiros no existen y cuando de nuevo se la rajó al culón en Somalia XD.**

**En el siguiente mostrare algunas de las "pequeñas" bromitas que le hizo a Garrison y a los demás desdichados maestros que le han tenido que dar clases XD.**


	10. Unas Bromitas Nada Inocentes

**¡AH REGRESADO!**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: UNAS BROMITAS NADA INOCENTES**

Ahora el hermano de Butters les estaba contando a Alarcón y los demás jóvenes algunas de las maldades que le ha hecho a los que han tenido la mala suerte de darle clase a él y los otros estudiantes, específicamente hablando del señor Garrison.

_**Flash back:**_

_El puto maricón del señor Garrison desde siempre nos ha caído muy mal a todos nosotros, ya sea porque en realidad no enseñaba ni un carajo o porque siempre tenía a su puto títere el Señor Sombrero o porque solamente hablaba pura mierda sobre temas a que a ninguno le interesaba y nos hacía exámenes o algún trabajo de esos asuntos o por el simple hecho de que era todo un cascarrabias de primera clase que negaba ser un muerde almohadas reprimido._

_Y a pesar de todo eso nadie se atrevía a reclamarle algo o darle uno que otro escarmiento… excepto yo por supuesto._

_-¡Ya llegué chicos así que dejen de decir sus estupideces para comenzar con las putas clases!- exclamó el marica ese entrando al salón tan mal humorado como siempre y todos nos sentamos y mientras que algunos refunfuñaban molestos, yo sonreía enormemente mientras sujetaba dos cables tan delgados que nadie los notaba -Ahora saquen su libro de historia y lean desde la página 10 a la 50 y…- nos dijo cuándo iba a coger su tiza pero la jalé con el primer cable haciendo que cayera al piso a un lado de su escritorio -Ah carajo- se quejó parándose y se inclinó dejando al aire su arrugado trasero y justamente apuntando a una ventana y enseguida jalé el segundo cable y…_

_-¡PRANK!- un gran tronco atravesó esa ventana partiéndolo en pedazos y parte de la pared, estaba amarrado a unas cuerdas y poleas y como un ariete -¡CRONCK!- le dio un fuerte golpe en el culo al marica de Garrison mandándolo a volar y que atravesara la puerta del salón para terminar con la cabeza enterrada en un casillero en frente del salón asombrando a todos mis compañeros y los demás chicos y chicas que estaban por los alrededores._

_-¡JAJAJAJAJA UJUJUJU OHOHOHO!- enseguida me puse a reír tan fuerte que se me salían las lágrimas -¡Ah ver si con eso reconoce ser un maricón JAJAJAJA!- le dije esto ya que eso pasó en tercer grado y él no lo había reconocido y las risas de los demás no tardaron en sonar y podía ver como unas moscas volaban alrededor del pobre culo de Garrison ¡El golpe fue tan fuerte que le reventó el colon!_

_Me suspendieron unos días por esa pequeña broma, eso me valía un gorro ¡Pero al marica de Garrison le tuvieron que enyesar toda la cintura y tenía que usar silla de ruedas!_

_-Ahora chi-chicos… muestren su pro-proyectos…- nos pidió muy adolorido parándose con dificultad de su silla de ruedas para sentarse en un sillón mucho más cómodo que le fue dado por compasión y que me tomé la molestia de hacerle unos ajustes._

_Los demás mostraron sus proyectos, desde el cliché de un volcán en miniatura, a un supuesto pequeño robot asistente, una granja de hormigas y otras cosas si mayor importancia._

_-Ah-ahora fa-faltas tú Leo ¿Qué ti-tienes preparado?- me preguntó MUY asustado el huevón ese._

_-Esto, unos bellos fuegos artificiales- saqué un reproductor de luces de todos los colores y después de apagar la luz y cerrar las ventanas, lo prendí y todo el salón estaba iluminado por los bellos colores gay del arcoíris y a algunos eso se le hizo muy lindo eso y a otros no les interesaba._

_-¡Oh, pero que lucecitas tan bellas y lindas!- Buttersito era uno de los emocionados obviamente._

_-"Y eso no es lo mejor que tengo preparado"- pensé sonriendo con malicia y discretamente me acerqué al sillón de Garrison y como él estaba mirando fijamente las luces como los demás, no se dio cuenta de mis movimientos así que no notó que encendí unas mechas que estaban debajo de su asiento y cuando las encendí todas me alejé justo cuando…_

_-¡PUUIIRRGG!- el sillón salió volando con la gonorrea de Garrison atravesando el techo ante la sorpresa de todos los demás._

_-¡AUXILIOOOOOO!- grito mientras se nos perdía de vista y ¡BOOM! Estallaron los juegos artificiales iluminando todo el cielo con lluvias de lucecitas de todos los colores que fueron vistas por todo el pueblo._

_-¡IAJAJAJAJA JIJIIJI OJOJOJO WAJAJAJA!- de nuevo me estaba muriendo de la risa retorciéndome en el piso y de nuevo los otros se estaban riendo también -¡Con esto de seguro me pone una A más JEJEJE AHAHAHA!_

_-¿Es-estará bien el se-señor Garrison?- preguntó muy preocupado Butters frotándose los nudillos._

_-¡Claro que estará bien! Si no se murió con la reventada de culo que le di ¡Mucho menos por esto JIA, JIA, JIA!- seguía retorciéndome de la risa._

_Podría seguir contando todas las otras bromas que le hice al marica ese ¡Pero me tomaría toda una eternidad! Y como mi hernia no da para más contaré otras que fueron BIEN súper graciosas._

_Estábamos en una excursión por el bosque para contemplar "la belleza de la naturaleza" y esas mariconerías ya que el puto ese nos iba hacer un examen de eso._

_-Ya saben chicos, pueden ir por dónde quieran pero no sé les ocurra perderse ya que no estoy de humor para aguantar las quejas y lloriqueos de sus padres ni nada de eso- demostró su "gran" interés por nosotros._

_-Nunca está de humor para nada viejo maricón- le dijo Craig secamente y todos nosotros reímos._

_-¡¿Qué dijiste Tucker?!- le preguntó esa zorra con piel de elefante vieja y arrugada y lo único que obtuvo de respuesta de Craig fue su típico dedo medio y nuestras risas aumentaron._

_-Al vegete este no le gustará aguantar los lloriqueos y las quejas de nuestros padres si algo nos llegara a pasar ¿pero quién va a derramar una sola lágrimas por él?- dije en voz baja sonriendo divertido ya que encontré un panal colgado de una rama haciendo que se me prendiera el foco._

_-¿Qué dijiste hermano?- me preguntó Butters que medio me escuchó._

_-Que necesito tu ayudita para algo hermanito- le pedí y él se me quedó viendo algo confundido._

_Y luego de unos cuantos minutos…_

_-Se-señor Garrison, ne-necesito su ayuda para algo- le pidió Butters a ese anormal que estaba a recostado en un tronco durmiendo con un periódico tapándole la cara._

_-Ve a joder a otro lado Butters…- le dijo ese puto sin siquiera moverse de su sitio._

_-Es que es im-importante- le volvió a pedir Buttersito frotándose los nudillos y él soltó un bramido para luego ponerse de pie con toda la pereza del mundo._

_-Más te vales que en verdad sea algo que valga la pena o si no…- le amenazó mientras lo seguía a unos arbustos, estaba justamente donde necesitaba que estará, así que cogí una roca y se la lancé al panal haciendo que se separara de la rama._

_-¡PLUAG!- le cayó justamente en la cabeza y los chicos y chicas al ver eso enseguida se pudieron a reír mientras que Butters se alejó enseguida sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación._

_-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA…?!- pregunto él entre molesto y asqueado por estar todo cubierto de miel -¡HAYAYAYAYAYYYYYY!- comenzó a gritar cuando todas las abejas del panal le empezaron a picar por todas partes -¡AYUDA, AYUDA, AYUDA!- gritaba al mismo tiempo que empezó a correr de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse de encima a las abejas que seguían clavándoles sus aguijones._

_-¡ESO ES, CORRA POR SU VIDA ANTES DE QUE TAMBIÉN SE LE CLAVEN EN EL CULO JAJAJAJAJA!- y por supuesto me estaba muriendo otra vez de la risa -¡¿CÓMO ESTO PODRÍA MEJORAR HEHEHE?!-_

_-¡GORRG!- mi pregunta fue contestada cuando de repente apareció un oso pardo, tan enorme como el que iría a matar más adelante de un solo golpe cuando ya tuviera diez años._

_-¡OH MIERDA!- gritaron algunos aterrados pero para nuestro gran alivio y la mórbida desgracia de Garrison ¡El oso fue tras él para comerse la miel! Y corría como el Correcaminos de nuevo gritando a todo pulmón._

_-¡Eso es, corra antes de que ese osito cariñosito se lo coma como si fuera un rico dulce y en el otro sentido de la palabra OHOHOHO!- me seguía burlando de él._

_Un tiempo después de que él reconociera ser un maricón, a los dos súper mejores maricas, al culón idiota de Eric, a Butters y a mí nos enviaron a un puto campo de concentración para que aprendiéramos a ser "tolerantes" y todo porque no aguantábamos las mariconerías que hacía ese hijo de perra junto con su loba en esos tiempos el Señor Esclavo, nosotros cinco la pasamos muy mal, yo por mi gran fuerza y resistencia fui el que mejor lo resistió, pero las tres perras quedaron muy demacrados y de hecho Buttersito casi murió. Y a pesar de que a esos dos caras de culos también los enviaron a allá para que sufrieran como se merecen, yo por supuesto no los ibas a perdonar tan fácil y unos días después de que los liberaran…_

_-Aún me duelen los azotes que nos dieron esos bastardos- se quejaba el marica calvo sobándose el culo, mientras caminaba por las calles junto con el marica de la gorra._

_-También me duele el culito, pero fue muy divertido- como todo un perfecto masoquista Esclavo se estaba sobando también el trasero sonriendo un poco y Garrison le dijo: "cállate Esclavo"._

_Hasta que pasaron cerca de algo que les llamó la atención y eso fue una cabina en la que decía: "Tómese una foto con su pareja o acompañante a tan solo un dólar"._

_-¿A un dólar nada más? ¡Es casi regalado! ¿Qué dices Garrison?- le preguntó el masoquista._

_-Si tú pagas, no hay problema- dicho esto los dos entraron a la cabina y como los perfectos maricas que son se agarraron de las manos y apoyaron sus cabezas una contra otra sonriendo como un par de mongolos luego de haber metido un billete de dólar en un espacio y esperaron a que la "cámara" en frente de ellos le tomara la foto._

_-¡TUNG-TUNG!- para su desagradable sorpresa de la "cámara" salieron un par de guantes de boxeo pegados a unos resortes que les dio a cada uno en sus caras._

_-¡AUA MI CARITA!- se quejó muy adolorido nuestro "tan querido" profesor sobándosela._

_-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- preguntó u lame culo sobándose la suya también y cuando se quiso parar, no podía -¿Eh?- trató de ponerse de pie de nuevo y no lo consiguió -¡Oh Jesucristo, estamos pegados al asiento!- exclamó asustado tratando de pararse de nuevo._

_-¡¿Pero quién fue el maldito hijo de perra que nos hizo esto?!- preguntó el otro sopla pollas muy molesto a diferencia suya y también tratando de ponerse de pie._

_-"Pues yo"- pensé ya que estaba detrás de la pared de dónde salieron los guantes de boxeo y ellos no me podían ver-"y les deseo un buen viaje"- presioné un botón que activo unos cohetes, que en vez de mandarlos a volar hacia arriba lo hicieron de lado a una increíble velocidad como el Coyote cuando usa cohetes marca Acme._

_-¡JESUCRISTOOOOO!- gritó el Señor Esclavo mientras que Garrison lo abrazaba fuertemente gritando un pocotón de cosas._

_-Espero que les guste el tour- dije riendo un poco y cogí un comunicador -Ya van hacia ustedes, así que abran bien los ojos, cambio- hablé a través de este._

_**-"Entendido, cambio"-**__ me dijeron del otro lado de la línea y con unos binoculares vi que les pasaba a los dos maricas sin dejar de sonreír._

_Esos maricas pasaron por unos arbustos y de estos salieron unos chicos que les tiraron cubetas con pegamento, luego pasaron por un callejón y otros les lanzaron pañales de bebe usados, otros desde unos árboles les lanzaron condones también usados, otros salsa picante desde atrás de unos autos, otros ratones de juguete con feromonas de gatos y finalmente otros les tiraron lindos gaticos que enseguida se alborotaron por las feromonas y fornicaban entre sí rasguñando a los dos putos que no podían hacer nada para defenderse de todo lo que les lanzaban._

_Todos esos chicos estaban haciendo eso porque les pedí "el favor" de que me ayudaran a darle su merecido a ese par de calenturientos, son chicos de diferentes grados a los que persuadí "un poco"._

_Y como golpe de gracia, Garrison y su perro faldero terminaron entrando abruptamente en un balneario MUY particular y a pesar de que no podía escuchar lo que pasaba todavía ver muy bien y como se leer los labios, creo que esto es lo que dijeron los que estaban adentro de ese lugar:_

_-Oh pero miren quienes han llegado- dijo un maricón musculoso usando solamente una toalla._

_-Son como unos lindos angelitos caídos del cielo- dijo otra perra relamiéndose los labios, en el balneario ese solamente habían puros maricas de primera clase y tenían sonrisas lascivas._

_-¿Quieren divertirse con nosotros primores?- preguntó una tercera loca, a pesar de estar cubiertos de toda las cosas que les tiraron, Garrison y Esclavo seguían siendo todos unos rompecorazones._

_-¡Por supuesto que quiero divertirme!- como era de esperarse, la pichurria del bigote acepto sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo mientras que Garrison se retorcía en el piso tratando de quitarse del cuerpo todas las cosas que tenía pegadas._

_-Ah ver si con esto ellos aprenden a tolerar las lisuras que nosotros los chicos hacemos, especialmente las que yo hago ¡WAJAJAJAJA!- solté una risa de maniático._

_-¿Aprender que cosa, hermano?- me preguntó de repente mi dulce hermanito acercándoseme._

_-Nada Butters, nada. Solo estaba ajustando unas cuentas pendientes- le dije sin dejar de sonreír y revolviéndole un poco su pelo y él no entendía a que me refería._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y luego de eso, ese par de maricas no pudieron dar clases por un tiempo ya que sus culos les dolían mucho más que cuando salieron del campo de la tolerancia- terminó por contar Leo sonriendo y botando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Butters de nuevo trataba de no reír al recordar todos esos sucesos mientras que el resto reía enérgicamente, excepto cierta personita que no podía reír por alguna razón.

-Oigan… creo que a Alarcón le dio un infarto- dijo Kyle con cierta preocupación empujando con el pie al latino que estaba tirado en el piso con una gran sonrisa sardónica pintada en la cara, con la lengua salida de medio lado, la mirada perdida y le daba unos leves espasmos en el pie derecho.

-De seguro fue tanta la emoción que el cuerpo no le dio para más- habló Kenny muy divertido.

-¿Qué es-están hablando us-ustedes chicos?- les preguntó el señor Garrison con mucha cautela.

-De nada importante cabeza de águila calva, solo les estaba contando a todos algunas de las pequeñas bromitas que le he hecho a usted- le dijo el rubio de la cicatriz con toda calma -solo espero que no se le ocurra hacernos algún examen de esto ¿Oh sí?- le preguntó entre cerrando los ojos un poco haciéndole una clara advertencia asustándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Pa-para nada, me a-alegro que lo estén pasando bien- quiso terminar con ese tema rápido para enseguida coger un libro y fingir que lo estaba leyendo y sus estudiantes rieron más todavía.

-Hay… hay… esta pregunta ya la he escuchado antes ¿Pero cómo carajos ese marica sigue siendo un maestro de escuela?- preguntó Luis Carlos parándose del piso y limpiándose un rastro de baba.

-¿Qué no te había dado un infarto?- le preguntó Damien fingiendo tristeza.

-No te hagas ilusiones pobre diablo, recuerda que no soy una persona cualquiera y la expresión de "morirse de la risa" no funciona conmigo- le espetó sonriendo el colombiano sacando más risas -¿Y no quieres seguir contando más desgracias que le has hecho a Garrison?- le preguntó a Leo tan ansioso como las veces pasadas.

-No, ya dije que me tomaría toda una eternidad contar todo lo que le he hecho al marica ese y no tengo tanto tiempo- cuando dijo esto el resto se decepcionó mucho.

-Pero también dijiste que se la vacilaste a otros maestros ¿Cuáles fueron?- ahora fue Mark quién le preguntó ansioso.

-¡Ju! Si no tengo el tiempo de decir todo lo que le hice a Garrison, mucho menos lo que le hice al resto de mediocres- otra vez sus compañeros se decepcionaron por esto -pero supongo que puedo contar una más… como a la Señorita Se Las Traga- estas palabras fueron suficientes para ganarse la atención de todos.

-Ya sabes lo que digo: Soy TODO oídos- después de que Alarcón le dijera esto, Leo otra vez comenzó a soltar la sopa.

_**Flash back:**_

_La señorita Me Empalaga MUY a diferencia del marica de Garrison, no era alguien que le importara un carajo lo que nos pasara a nosotros, todo lo contrario si le importaba lo que nos pasara y si nos trataba de enseñar cosas que más o menos valieran la pena. Ella nos dio clases durante un tiempo cuando al cabeza de pene lo degradaron a ser maestro de kínder._

_PERO aunque sea mejor persona que ese pendejo, no cambiaba el hecho de que sea un maestro y como todo pesado que soy yo, no podía darle un trato especial._

_Cuando la vimos por primera vez lo primero que notamos fueron sus MONUMENTALES SENOS, tan grandes que casi tocaban el piso, a mí me gustan las tetas grandes ¡Pero carajo! Esto sí que es llegar al límite de lo absurdo y exageración._

_Pero aparte de eso, me di cuenta de otras cosas como que su ojo derecho es miope y que los gatos se acercaban a sus cenotes ya que se les hacían muy atrayentes, eso me dio una idea._

_-Ahora chicos, saquen su libro de filosofía y lean de la página 10 a la 30 y hagan un resumen- nos pidió ella para luego coger un abanico y usarlo para echarse aire, ya que en esos momentos había un puto calor del rey marica, digo, del Demonio._

_Mientras que los demás leían sus libros o hacían una que otra tontería, hice mi jugada. Al igual que como hice en esa ocasión con Garrison me le acerqué discretamente, por la derecha ya que por ese lado no veía bien, estaba concentrada leyendo un libro que no se dio cuenta de que cogí su abanico y lo reemplacé por un gatico que estaba amarrado a un pequeño palo y me alejé discretamente._

_-Oh cielos… pero que calor…- dijo ella para luego coger, sin ver, al gatico y abanicarse con él muy cerca de sus senos con forma de salami._

_-¡IIHHAA!- gritó el lindo gatito para enseguida saltar a su blusa y meterse entre sus senos._

_-¡¿Qué es esto?!- preguntó ella enseguida parándose llamando la atención de todos nosotros y en su blusa se podía apreciar al gatico moviéndose de un lado a otro entre sus senos-¡QUÍTEMENLO, QUÍTEMENLO!- gritó corriendo en círculos de forma desesperada mientras el minino le rasguñaba las tetas y la blusa y como era de esperarse las risas de todos se hicieron presentes._

_-¡ESO ES LO QUE LE PASA POR SER MAS TETONA QUE PAMEL ANDERSON JUJAJAJAJA JEJEJE!- y como siempre me estaba muriendo de la risa._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y fue una desgracia que se haya muerto poco tiempo después, ya que tenía tanto potencial para hacerle mis jugarretas- Leo dijo esto último fingiendo tristeza y negando lentamente con la cabeza -pero bueno, para eso ha estado nuestro querido profesor ¿Verdad señor Garrison?- le preguntó mirando al calvo que enseguida se sobresaltó y a pesar de que no sabía a qué se refería solamente le dijo un "Sí" nervioso.

-Pero vamos no seas así y sigue contando algunas de las demás cosas que le has hecho al marica ese y a otros maestros- le pidió Alarcón otra vez usando un tono bien infantil.

-¡Dije que NO mierda!- dijo Leo ya bastante exasperado por las continuas exigencias del latino y porque ya no le parecían graciosas, su tono de voz intimido a todos, excepto al colombiano que ya se molestó por la forma en como le habló.

-¿Podrías seguir contando entonces que pasó luego de que se salvaran de la inundación del pis?- le pregunto Jack para que no se enojara.

-Solo porque me lo pides tú Jack, bueno a ver… que pasó luego de eso… ha si esto…

_**Flash back:**_

_Se estaba haciendo una especie de experimento para ver qué tan sexualmente activos éramos los chicos y cuando nos mostraron una imagen de una vieja mujer muy buena y casi desnuda…_

_-¡WAU ¿VEN ESO?!- pregunté muy emocionado y parándome en mi silla -¡Ya quiero ser más grande para poder clavarle mi salchichón a las tipas que sean igual de buenas a esta!- seguía exclamando muy emocionado._

_-Tal vez tu primera vez pueda ser yo- dijo Bebe de forma pícara y chequeando un ojo y Wendy se tapó la cara avergonzada._

_Pero luego nos dijeron a mí, a Butters, al pulgoso de Kenny y al sabiondo de Kyle que éramos sexualmente activos y un supuesto peligro para las personas y nos enviaron a un supuesto sitio de rehabilitación en el que mi hermanito solamente pensaba en un "seto" y cortaba un arbusto._

_Las cosas terminaron cuando los tres matamos a punta de pistola a un supuesto alienígena brujo que era el causante la actividad sexual de los hombres exitosos que se quieren coger, no sé si eso fue verdad pero de nuevo me emocione cuando Butters le pagó a una perra para mostrarnos el coño pero él se quejó molesto diciendo que eran los labios del guasón._

_De nuevo los cuatro hijos de puta se quisieron pasar de listos al querer echarle la culpa de un libro que ellos escribieron._

_-¿A dónde van con Butters?- les pregunté al ver que ellos se iban a ir de mi casa._

_-Es que escribí un libro muy grosero hermano y tengo que hacerme responsable de mis actos- enseguida me di cuenta de que esos malparidos le querían echar la culpa de alguna de sus burradas y enseguida se pusieron pálidos del miedo y sudaban a chorros._

_-¿Ah sí? ¡LÁRGUENSE DE MI CASA MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA ANTES DE QUE LOS MATE A GOLPES!- les grité bien furioso y ellos enseguida corrieron por su vida -y en cuanto a ti marica- Butters enseguida se puso a temblar del miedo también -¿Cuántas putas veces te he dicho que no te dejes convencer por lo que digan esos imbéciles?- le pregunté apenas controlándome para no darle su merecida golpiza._

_-Pe-perdón hermano- se disculpó con la cabeza gacha y frotándose los nudillos._

_Pero después me arrepentí por eso ¡YA QUE EL LIBRO QUE ESOS MARICONES ESCRIBIERON FUE UN ÉXITO TOTAL! ¡Demonios, demonios, DEMONIOS! En vez de haberlos jodido ¡Les hice un favor! Pero bueno, ya que carajo, si no tienen nada en contra mía y Buttersito, me vale gorro._

_El tiempo pasaba y nada importante para Butters o para mí pasaba, hasta que ocurrió una de las mayores tragedias del pueblo y eso fue que los pelirrojos y las celebridades estaban causando todo un desmadre para quedarse con el profeta musulmán ese… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Como sea, supuestamente él era la única persona a la que no se le podía humillar y quien se atrevía los terroristas lo mataban enseguida. Al final todo terminó, el pueblo hecho pedazos como siempre y se dio un discurso que no se entendió bien y al marica de Tom Cruise lo mandaron a la luna para que así nadie lo volviera a joder._

_Otra vez pasaba el tiempo y nada importante para mí y mi hermano ocurría, hasta que el culón le pidió ayuda para volverse más estúpido de lo que era para ser un corredor de NASCAR mientras que nada malo le pasara, no iba a objetar pero cuando le dio un gran botellón con muchas monedas…_

_-¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero hermanito?- le pregunté algo asombrado._

_-Me lo dio Eric y voy a darle este dinero a las personas pobres que admiran NASCAR- él otra vez demostró su gran y estúpido altruismo hacia las demás personas._

_-No digas estupideces hermanito, los admiradores de NASCAR no son pobres solo son estúpidos, mejor gastemos ese dinero en golosinas ¿te parece bien?- le pregunté relamiéndome los labios._

_-Pues… si tú lo dices…- al principio no estaba seguro pero cedió sonriendo enormemente._

_Cuando el culón fracasó miserablemente le exigió que le diera su dinero y por supuesto le di un estate quieto diciéndole: "El que da y quita con el maricón padre de Damien se desquita" y no tuvo más opción que aguantarse._

-Un momento- Leo detuvo su charla -tengo que ir al baño- se levantó y sin siquiera pedirle permiso a Garrison salió del cuarto y este soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Que lastima, se detuvo en la mejor parte- se lamentó Luis Carlos pero luego vio a Butters y sonrió -pero puedes seguir contando tú, Butters- cuando le pidió esto el hermano de Leo enseguida se preocupó y desvió la mirada frotándose los nudillos.

-No-no-no, saben que a mi hermano no le gusta que hablen de él a sus espaldas.

-Pero tú eres "su tierno y dulce hermanito" no creo que se enoje si eres tú quien sigue contando la historia- le insistió el colombiano, pero el rubio de ojos celestes seguía asustado.

-No te asustes Butterscupp estoy seguro de que no te hará nada- le trato de convencer ahora Jack.

-Es-está bien…- cedió aún inseguro su primo y ahora fue él quien se ganó toda la atención -lu-luego de eso…

**Capítulo diez de esta historia completado el 19/08/2014**

**Espero que les hayan gustado las "pequeñas bromitas" que Leo le hizo al pobre de Garrison XD.**

**Sé que fueron pocas las bromas que puse, pero es como dijo Leo, si tratara de poner todas NUNCA TERMINARÍA y por eso hice que dijera solo las más chistosas XD.**

**Y por último quiero darles las gracias a Bertha ya que ella fue la que me dejó el review #100 :D y eso que lo conseguí apenas en nueve capítulos ¡Es todo un logro para mí! :D aunque no creo llegar a los 200 comentarios pero con superar los 100 me hace MUY felizzz (al estilo de Craig XD).**


End file.
